White Out
by criminally charmed
Summary: Alan has returned home but a life-changing event may shatter his relationship with his family. Could things get any worse? Yup.
1. Chapter 1

**WHITE OUT**

_**Disclaimer - I have not, nor will I ever (unless I win the lottery, a really big one, and Gerry Anderson's heirs get desperate) own the Thunderbirds.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

There are several facts in life that are indisputable. The two that no one seems to argue about are that the sun rises in the East every morning and will set in the West every night. No matter what your religious beliefs, political stance or national origin, you acknowledge this to be true.

And once more it was true on Tracy Island. The sun had set the night before even as the family had gathered for a celebration. Three graduations – Alan Tracy, Fermat Hackebacker (both from Wharton Academy for Boys) and Tin-Tin Kyrano (through a home school program based out of Auckland) as well as three birthdays (Alan and Tin-Tin had both turned eighteen and Jason Tracy, son of the oldest Tracy brother, Scott, had turned one) had to be celebrated in Tracy style.

Kate Tracy, Scott's wife, had been retrieved from Thunderbird Five, where she had been performing her first solo rotation. She had been due to come down in a couple of days, being replaced for four weeks by the Hackenbackers, when a glitch had occurred in the life support software. Although it probably would have been safe for her to remain up on the space station, family patriarch, Jeff Tracy, had decided to bring her down and that they would use the Earth-bound communications for a few days before the Hackenbackers headed up with supplies and a long list of repairs and tweaks.

Not surprisingly, life support systems had moved to the top of the list.

Once the sun had slowly set on the barbeque, the family had begun to move towards the main house only to realize Alan and the two youngest Tracys, Jason and Elizabeth, were not out at the pool. It was an amused Tin-Tin who found them, curled up on the couch in the main house.

"Should we wake them?" Virgil asked with a laugh, keeping his voice low.

Emily, as the only licensed physician of the group, nudged her brother-in-law and shook her head. "No. Alan needs his rest and as for the tiny terrors, I don't know about Kate, but I never think my daughter is as beautiful as when she is asleep."

Kate just chuckled. "You just wait until Sarah has that baby, Virgil. You'll treasure every quiet minute you can."

Gordon just looked at the sleeping trio before lifting Alan's legs, sitting on the couch and setting his younger brother's legs back across his own. "The heck with that. You three," he gestured at his married older brothers, "all have your own house you can go to. I still live here and I already put a movie in the player. Run along if you want to. I have a date with a goddess…"

"Gordy still drooling over that Brit Chick?" John whispered to Scott.

"Heloise Harrington-Smythe?" Lady Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow, even as she accepted a fresh drink from Jeff.

Scott nodded. "We keep telling him he's probably not her type. But don't be surprised if he raises the issue with you – he saw a picture of the two of you at the Royal fundraiser last month."

"No, he's not her type," Lady P demurred. "He's male."

Every eye turned to the aristocrat before Kate began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, man – I wish you hadn't said that. I would have loved to see him be shot down in flames."

Gordon pretended to be focused on the movie but quietly glared at his oldest sister-in-law as she reached down to pick up her son. Emily followed suit and soon the two tots were comfortably secure in a portable crib brought down from their grandfather's office. Eventually, everyone had found a comfortable spot – including Tin-Tin who was seated in front of the couch, her head near Alan's chest and Jeff who had lifted his sleeping son's head and brought it to rest on his own lap.

They all watched the movie, happy to be together as a family, celebrating life. Alan slept on, the pain from a recent injury assuring his exhaustion, his sleep that of someone who is innocent and care-free.

That would all change soon.

* * *

_A few days later, in New York_

Ann-Marie Thompson smiled at Tomo, fondly recalling the young man's late father.

Tomo glanced up from the files he was sorting, and looked at the gatekeeper to the power-holders of Tracy Towers.

"Do I have ketchup on my nose?" he asked playfully.

The PA chuckled. "No, but you look so much like your father right now."

Tomo grinned in return. He was having fun. His father had worked a great deal with Ann-Marie over the years and the woman was a font of information on a side of his late father he had rarely seen. Standing, Tomo's smile slipped as he stood. He had been feeling a discomfort in his leg, in the area he was shot – the same area he had injured in a car accident last year. Tomo knew he should contact his doctor, but he really wanted to get everything set up so that when Alan came to New York next week, they could work on a project together – oh, and catch a ball game.

You know – important stuff.

* * *

Alan grinned as he came out onto the lanai, rolling his shoulder slightly. Home a whole week, he now had the all-clear from his doctor – aka, Emily – to resume rescue work in the field. But he was fairly sure he would be relegated to the field command station if Smother Hen Scott had his way.

"Ah-an!"

Laughing, Alan reached into the play pen to pull up Jason. "Hey, sport! And it's Uncle ALAN. You keep dropping the la-la-la…"

"Trying to teach the kid to sing?" Gordon joked as he climbed out of the pool.

"Better him than you," Tin-Tin snarked before handing Alan two envelopes. "Dad brought the mail. You actually got some."

Alan sat down at one of the pool side tables, balancing Jason on one knee even as he opened the first of the two envelopes, trying to ignore the interest from his family, who had begun to gather for the lunch Onaha was setting up at the larger table closer to the house.

"I didn't think anyone you knew used snail mail," Scott joked as he came up behind Alan, making faces at his son before holding out his hands for Jason. The toddler looked torn before cuddling back in to Alan's chest. Scott ignored the amused snort from his wife who was putting away her work in anticipation of the noon meal.

Alan set down the first letter with a huge grin, picking up the second one which – after a startled glance at the envelope – he hastily grabbed and ripped open the second. Jumping to his feet, he waved the letter in the air before pulling Tin-Tin close and kissing her.

"I'm published!" the eighteen year old shouted with joy.

"What?" Tin-Tin asked through her laughter.

"One of my short stories!" Alan crowed. "It's going to be in Sci-Fi Journals! I am now a bona-fide, check in the mail published author!"

Gordon picked up the envelope and confirmed a check was in it. "Hate to tell you, Sprout – it's only a check for a hundred dollars."

John came over, Elizabeth on his shoulders, and grinned at Alan. "Ignore him, Al – the point is you are now a published author. That is all that matters, right, Dad?"

Jeff joined the group, taking the letter from Alan's hand before he put his arm around his youngest son's shoulder. "John's right, Alan – what matters is you are laying the foundation for your future. And that is not bad for a short story by an unknown author. Well, I think it isn't," Jeff admitted, realizing he knew very little about the publishing world.

John shook his head. "No, it's not bad at all – Mr. A.S. Tracy," he smiled as he looked at the letter that Jeff still held. Gesturing to the other envelope, John asked, "Who is the other one from?"

Alan held up the letter and smiled. "Tommy's mother. She wanted to know if I would like to accompany the two of them when they go back to Japan in August. It will be just before the two of us need to head to college. Her family is holding a ceremony honoring deceased members and Ambassador Wattamee would be honored if I came with them."

"Aren't those things generally family only?" Gordon asked with a raised eyebrow. "And if they aren't, shouldn't he be bringing his girlfriend?"

Alan shrugged. "Tomo considers me family, so I guess his mother wants him to have some support. As for Gina, well…I don't think the ambassador likes her very much."

"And since you don't either," Sarah began, only to halt when Alan turned to his sister-in-law in surprise. "Puh-lease, Baby – I can't say I blame you…she made her dislike way too clear as well. But anyone could see you didn't like her."

"I don't think she's a bad person," Alan shrugged. "I just don't think she's right for Tommy."

"Well, it's not your choice who he dates," Gordon argued.

"You commented enough on Scott's and John's girlfriends – now wives," Tin-Tin said with a raised eyebrow, smirking when Kate and Emily both turned to glare at the redhead.

Gordon wisely moved into the house to change for lunch before either wife could reach him.

Emily sighed as she pulled down her daughter, setting the toddler up for her lunch. "Why didn't you include Sarah in that?" she asked Tin-Tin.

Sarah answered instead. "Because Gordon has known me most of his life – and he knows better than that."

"Translation," Jeff laughed, "Gordon got his first black eye from Sarah Jane. On what, I'm not sure."

Shrugging, Sarah rubbed her stomach before taking the pitcher of sweet tea from Onaha and pouring a glass. "Gordon thought I was trying to steal _his _baby brother from him. And Gordon wasn't willing to share Alan with anyone who wasn't a _real_ sibling to Allie."

"So," Kate mused as she pulled her son from the Alan/Tin-Tin sandwich that was still going on. "His dog-in-the-manger act isn't anything new."

Jeff and his three oldest sons looked disturbed, Gordon angry while the remaining Tracys (of sorts, in some cases) just looked annoyed. At Kate or Gordon, no one was sure.

OK, so most likely it was at Gordon. The red-head's jealousy of Tomo really was getting old.

Alan quickly changed subjects and the family relaxed as they enjoyed a delicious meal. Just as they finished, Jeff turned to his youngest son.

"Alan," Jeff said with what he hoped was the calmest voice possible. "I was wondering if we could talk in my office after we finish eating."

The teenager had a sudden panicky look on his face. Luckily for him, all discussions had been put off between rescues and Tracy Industries. But the last urgent issue at his father's business had been dealt with for now and there was no rescue...

A claxon sounded throughout the compound, making Jason and Elizabeth begin to fuss.

"Dad," Emily groaned.

"The watches are almost ready, honey," John assured his wife even as he jumped up, kissing both his wife and daughter before running and joining his brothers in heading to the office.

Kate sighed as she handed Jason to Onaha. "I'll see how bad it is," she said as she headed after the men. "Sarah? You got command?"

"Most likely," the red-head sighed even as she joined the rest of IR to find out what the mission was.

Emily bounced her daughter on her knee before muttering, "Young lady – I will so never be Susan Haas and tell you what you should or should not be. But I can promise, there will be enough next generation Tracys for the Thunderbirds. How about being a doctor? Or a lawyer? Or an engineer? Or a televangelist? Or..."

Onaha cuddled Jason, smiling at the little boy. She hated to remind Emily – but Elizabeth could always grow up and do any of the above and still be a Thunderbird.

* * *

Tomo looked up at the vid, news of a disaster in Asia catching his eye as he tried to relax as Anne-Marie had ordered him to. Seeing one slender figure, moving carefully, tenderly aiding an injured child – child labor always ticked Tomo off no end – the young man stood, moving closer to the vid.

The way the rescuer – heck, International Rescue, Alan would love this – moved seemed familiar. There was something so hauntingly familiar about the movements, the hand gestures…Maybe Alan would know. Maybe…

Alan?

That confused thought was pushed away as a pressure in his chest stole his breath away. Tomo collapsed, blackness pouring over him as a last thought of his honorary little brother comforted him.

Alan.

"TOMO!" Anne-Marie screamed, having heard the younger man fall to the ground. Kneeling by his side, the PA yelled, "Call 911! NOW!"

* * *

More than twelve hours after the Thunderbirds had left for a collapsed factory in China, Sarah was signing off with the Hackenbackers.

"Thunderbird One is on final approach," Sarah confirmed, her fingers flying over the keyboard. "And Thunderbird Two isn't far behind."

"B-bet th-they w-wish you had b-b-been there," Fermat said cheerfully.

"A second field medic would have been useful," Sarah sighed. "But Alan filled in nicely."

Brains beamed proudly. Alan was like a second son to him and he was as proud of him as he was of Fermat. Glancing at his son, he could see Fermat was glowing at the praise for Alan as well.

"A-Alan w-will d-do g-good in th-that," Fermat agreed. "H-he l-loves th-that. H-he th-thought about g-going into med-medicine."

"What do you think he is? The six million dollar man?" Scott quipped as he and Jeff entered through the portraits.

Smiling, Sarah shook her head. "Do you realize how financially unfeasible it would be to create a cyborg – because that is what the bionic man was – for only six million dollars?"

Jeff frowned. "Tell that to people in my R&D departments, who seem to have no clue what anything costs."

Scott shrugged. As someone who technically worked for Research and Development, under the Aeronautic Division, he really couldn't say anything.

Glancing at the guilty look on his firstborn's face, Jeff laughed. "And yes, you still owe me that report on the new jet propulsion engine – including cost breakdown."

Emily entered the room, critically looking over her in-laws. "Anything I would be needed for?" When Jeff shook his head, Emily smiled. "The kids are at my house, Tin-Tin is with them. She said to tell you, she's translated Brains' notes on the watches and thinks they can have working models within a week."

"That girl is going to do great at MIT," Sarah grinned, handing Jeff some messages. "The only urgent one is from Anne-Marie. She said to call as soon as you get in but that it wasn't business business, it was personal business business." Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "I admit it – I was lost."

Jeff frowned again. That was how Anne-Marie usually phrased it when something bad had happened to someone who worked for him.

"I'll call her from my room," Jeff said, turning to leave.

"Dad," Sarah interrupted. "Two just landed. Don't you want to be here when they get up?"

"Tell them I'll be right back," Jeff said, distracted.

Sarah frowned. "What's up with that?"

Scott shrugged. "Dad will tell us when he gets back."

"Gets back from where?" Virgil asked as he came through the portrait. "He just came off a twelve hour rescue. Dad isn't fit to fly anywhere."

"Don't worry," Emily assured him, greeting her husband as he came through with a kiss. "Dad just went to call Anne-Marie from his room. He'll be right back." Turning to Alan when the teenager came in, Gordon's arm around his little brother's shoulders, Emily smiled at Alan.

"I hear someone did a great job out there. It's not too late to change majors, you know."

Alan chuckled before kissing Emily on the cheek. "Nice try, Em. But working as a field medic is one thing. Being a doctor? I don't think it would be for me."

Sighing, Emily shook her head. Hmmm. Maybe she should ask Edward...

Jeff re-entered Command and Control, his face pale and drawn. "Alan – Anne-Marie called. Um, it's Tomo."

Alan paled and stepped closer to his father. "Dad? Is Tommy OK?"

"He collapsed at the office and was taken to the hospital," Jeff said, putting his hands on his youngest son's shoulders. "We'll go to New York right away..."

Alan's cell phone rang from the table where he had left it before going on the mission. Picking it up, he sighed in relief, mouthing "Tomo" to his family.

"Hey, Tommy – Dad just got called by Anne-Marie, are...Oh. Ambassador Wattamee. Dad and I are about to leave for..."

Suddenly Alan went completely white and started to reach behind him, seeking a chair. John grabbed his brother's arm and guided him to their father's seat.

To most of the family's surprise, Alan began speaking in Japanese. A brief conversation, with Alan desperately trying to hold himself together, only served to increase the Tracys' concern.

Alan hung up the phone before lowering his head into his hands. The Tracys all remained silent until Alan raised his now tear-streaked face to them.

"Dad, I need to go to Japan. Tomo died and his mother is asking that I come to his funeral."

* * *

_**A/N - Yup - I did it. OK, new story. Hoping to post once a week and will try and do convos on even chapters. Review and I will see you soon. - CC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Thunderbirds, I do own my OCs and I can do what I want with them. Reviews or questions are answered, haters will be ignored like the trash they are. **_

_**I have never been to Japan and what is in this chapter came from my research. Hopefully, it is accurate. **_

* * *

**Chapter Two –**

Gordon watched sadly as Tracy One flew into the west, carrying his two blond brothers – and sister-in-law- in the plane.

"Gordon?" Kate asked from the table where she once more had paperwork spread across. "Do you have the figures on the engine? I know that the R&D team sent them to you but I need to put it in the monthly report for Dad."

Rolling his eyes, Gordon nodded. "As much as I understood them. So not the college grad here, remember?"

Kate shrugged. "You're taking the classes. Although at the rate you are going, Alan will have his degree before you do. You're good at what you do, so I am not sure why you are insisting on getting this degree. As far as I can tell, it will be in General Studies anyhow."

Gordon sighed as he sat down. "Because I work for my father and I don't have a degree. I don't like people saying I am only on the payroll because I am a Tracy."

"Anyone who knows Dad knows that is bull," Kate said firmly, slipping the paper reports into her briefcase before returning to her on-line work**.** "Dad would never put anyone on the payroll for that reason. Besides – Scott, John, Virgil, me – heck, even Em and Sarah or Alan if you want to be technical – work for Tracy Enterprises. And no one says anything about that."

Shaking his head, Gordon rested his head on his hands. "You and the elders all have degrees and in yours, Scott's and John's cases, real-world experience outside the company. Emily and Sarah work for the charitable trust, that is different. And Alan? Most people probably assume he does "gopher" work during his school breaks."

Kate chuckled at that, knowing that Alan had instead been a major contributor in several projects for the company in the last several years. Alan may love to write, but his skills as an engineer or designer were also right up there with the family.

"But I work R&D, reporting directly to Dad. And most of the time, it is work on the Thunderbirds so Dad can't even explain to people what I really do."

Nodding, Kate conceded the point. "OK. I see that. But get back to what you mentioned – real-world experience. The things you learned in the military were invaluable. It can't be taught."

"If I had been in twenty years, sure," Gordon shrugged. "But I was in for less than a year when the accident occurred. I spent all most as much time recovering as I spent in uniform. And it's not like that was kept a secret.

"Agreed," Kate said before raising an eyebrow. "But that's not what is really bothering you. Is it Alan? The kid is tough. Losing his best friend sucks but as long as we are there for him…"

"Why did he take John?" Gordon blurted out. "Alan and I have always been close. The kid agreed he needed someone to go with him to Japan, so why take Johnny? Why not me?"

Kate sighed, rolling her eyes in frustration. "God, selfish much? Let's see – maybe because John and Emily both speak Japanese, although Em admits she isn't as fluent in it as the boys are. She can still carry on a conversation, which is the polite thing considering the funeral will be in Japan. Then there is the fact that John is also Alan's brother and the two of them, according to Scott, have gotten a lot closer over the last few years, starting with that whole Hood-hooey. And finally," she glared as she stood, "maybe Alan wanted a brother who would sympathize with him, someone who didn't spend the last few months tearing down Tomo. Tomo loved Alan like a little brother, just like you. He would fight for Alan, he would have died for Alan. Don't think Alan missed the fact that Tomo died of a pulmonary embolism that probably started in his femoral artery – an artery located in the same place he injured in a car accident trying to get to Alan and was later shot in protecting Alan. The kid is probably tearing himself apart with pain and guilt. He doesn't need you making this about you and what an awesomely better brother you are than Tomo was."

"I never said that," Gordon protested.

Kate pushed away from the table, grabbing her briefcase and computer as she snapped, "You didn't need to. Alan grew up – when will you?"

As Kate stormed back to the villa she shared with Scott and their son, Gordon lay his head on the table in frustration. This wasn't his fault…

Was it?

* * *

John Tracy sat beside his wife, holding Emily's hand briefly before formally placing his hands in his lap. He had been mildly surprised when Ambassador Wattamee's brother had insisted that John and Emily sit in the family area at the wake, something not even Tomo's girlfriend had been honored with. In light of this, John supposed he shouldn't be startled when the Ambassador had Alan sitting next to her.

Discreetly glancing at Gina, John shook his head slightly at the looks the young woman was giving his brother. Alan hadn't asked to be seated in a family chair – but Ayoko Wattamee had been acting as if Alan was in truth Tomo's little brother. For his part, Alan had been solemn and respectful, nodding politely to anyone who had approached them before they had taken their seats, Alan and Ayoko sitting closest to the coffin.

John felt inside his coat to make sure his "condolence money" was there. It was a tradition that he hadn't been aware of but Jeff had pulled his second son to the side to give him the money, explaining the significance, and that someone from Tracy Industries' Tokyo office would meet him at the airport and make sure he had the traditional envelope to put it in. John had to place it with the others, as he had meant to earlier but he had been so worried about Alan...

Alan. The kid was as pale as someone could be and remain conscious, but resolute. The wake had proceeded to the part where the Buddhist priest had chanted a section from a sutra before handing an incense holder to Ayoko who waved it three times. Alan was then given the holder and he proceeded to wave it as well.

As Tomo's uncle and aunt took their turns as well, John watched as Alan slipped a folded up paper in the coffin. Ayoko gave the teenager a small smile as she touched his arm. John wasn't sure what token Alan had placed in the coffin, but he had come to realize that his brother had absorbed not only the language his best friend had taught him, he had learned the customs.

On the flight to Japan, Alan had confessed to John that he had hoped to spend a semester abroad, maybe in Japan. Tomo had carefully tutored him in not only the language but in customs and manners that would allow Alan to make the most of the experience and not appear as "an ugly American". Now, John doubted Alan would be willing to go to Japan by choice as he knew everything would remind him of his friend.

John stood as the wake ended, watching as Alan helped Ayoko give small tokens to everyone who had given a black and silver envelope to the family. Soon, only the Tracys and Ambassador Wattamee's family was in the small shrine located near the family home. Ayoko's brother's family stood back, as if examining items that decorated the area, in order to give the grieving mother some space. But John's eyes remained on his little brother.

"My nephew called Alan his little brother," Koji Soto nodded. "Today has proven that."

Emily took John's hand and squeezed it once more before attempting small talk. "It doesn't bother anyone does it?"

Soto shook his head. "The only thing that bothers almost anyone here is – well, I will not speak of it."

"Tomo's girlfriend?" John asked dryly. "She made her feelings pretty clear."

Frowning, Soto gave a small grunt of agreement. "My sister hoped her son would come to his senses and break off any relationship with Rena Tanaka."

"Gina seems to come from a nice family," Emily hesitantly commented.

"The Tanakas are good people," Soto sighed. "But the daughter was too heavily influenced by the mother."

"You feel she was too Westernized?" John frowned.

Soto gave a small smile. "No. My sister is the image of the modern Japanese woman, comfortable in both the East and West. But she is respectful of others customs, traditions and beliefs. It is what makes her such a good diplomat. Rena Tanaka does not offer respect to others and only thinks about herself. My nephew was the last of his family line, and would have had strong obligations based on this. My sister has asked permission for my younger son to assume the roles Tomo would have fulfilled. It is an opportunity for him but one my son grieves he will be given."

At the casket, Ayoko allowed a single tear to fall. It was not so much that she did not want to break down in hysterics in public, but the fact that if she let herself go now, she was unsure of how to put herself back together. She placed a hand on Alan's arm, comforted when the young man covered her hand with his own.

"Tomo used to tell me "Don't take life so serious – no one gets out of it alive"," Alan mused softly before a tear of his own trailed down his face. "I just didn't know it would be this soon."

Ayoko shook her head. Yes, that sounded like her child.

"It is a horrible thing," she sighed, "for a parent to outlive their child. It is natural to bury your elders, but to bury your child seems so wrong. I feel as if my heart is in the casket with my son and tomorrow it will burn as well." Touching the casket, Ayoko gave a small smile.

"He hated all black. It reminded Tomo of his father's funeral. The tie was a nice touch."

Alan returned the smile. He and Tomo had both bought the same deep blue tie saying if they had to wear black suits, they would at least do it with style.

After a minute, Alan and Ayoko turned and returned to their seats.

Soto gestured to John and Emily. "They are choosing to remain with Tomo for the night. We will return before the funeral and stay with him to give the two of them the chance to freshen up. Please – my family would be honored if you come to our house, it is close by and you can check on your brother before you retire to your hotel."

With reluctance, John and Emily followed the Sotos out of the shrine, leaving the grieving mother and "brother" to their sorrow.

* * *

Timothy (still called Timmy even though at 35 it sounded silly) Sherman looked down on Mount Elbert in the Colorado Rocky Mountain range and frowned. He had plans and Mother Nature was not cooperating.

Timmy had been a star football player in high school and college but a blown knee had destroyed his pro-career before it ever got out of the pre-season. Frankly, Timmy knew how lucky he had been. He would have never done as well as he had appeared to in school and could always claim it was only to the knee that he wasn't up there with the greats.

Smarter than he had appeared, Timmy had married Stacy Jo Cyrus, the college homecoming queen, the week after they had graduated from Hamilton College, with the blessing of her father, developer, Jimmy Ray Cyrus of Texas. Jimmy Ray had made it clear that he wanted the resort here in the Rockies up and running by the next ski season. And if Timmy delivered, he knew he would be in line to be the big boss some day. His blending of charm and strong-arm techniques had made him the most profitable executive of Cyrus Developments, hadn't it?

However, Mother Nature hadn't seemed to have gotten the memo, dropping a little more than eight inches of snow overnight. While the ski enthusiasts were delighted, it made the work on the mountain itself impossible.

Steeling himself, Timmy swore nothing would stand in the way of his success. And definitely not snow.

"I'll melt the crap myself if I have to," Timmy muttered before ordering his pilot to take them back to his rental chalet.

* * *

The funeral passed in a blur for Alan. It was as if he had been slipped something by Emily, something he knew wasn't possible since he hadn't eaten since the afternoon before.

Alan had allowed himself a small smile as he heard the kanji stated for Tomo, a tradition of a new name given to the deceased to prevent them from being brought back from the dead if their name was called. While the uniqueness of the name was supposed to be based on the virtue of a person's life, Alan cynically thought it may have been more unique due to the size of the donations he and Ayoko Wattamee had made.

John and Emily had stayed back, waiting at the edge of the doorway when Tomo's coffin was placed in the cremation chamber, Alan and Ayoko watching stoically as the box slid into place and they were told to return in two hours. Emily used the time to make sure her brother-in-law (and Ayoko) both got something to eat.

All too soon, the family was using chopsticks to pull pieces of bones from the ashes, starting with the feet, then to put them into the urn. Several times, two people picked up the same bone at the same time, with John remembering hearing once that this was why it was taboo for two people to hold the same thing at the same time with chopsticks, as this was a major social faux pas, believed to remind bystanders of the funeral of a loved one.

The crematorium owner had placed small amounts of ashes in two memory jars, handing one to Ayoko and one to Alan before completely sealing Tomo in an urn that would be buried in a family plot. Before long, they all headed back to the Sotos, where a select group of friends and family had gathered.

For the most part, Alan had remained by Ayoko's side, offering and receiving support. But when Ayoko left the room to go to the restroom, Alan used the opportunity to move onto a patio, trying to find some peace in the view.

"You were right, Onii-chan," Alan sighed, using the informal way Tomo had taught him to say big brother. "It is beautiful here. I wish you could have shown it to me. I know I would have loved it if you could have seen the Island as well. You would have loved it."

Tears welled up in his eyes, with the eighteen-year-old letting a few slip down his cheeks before he sucked in a shaky breath. "Oh, Tomo," Alan groaned. "I – I don't know if I can do this. You were supposed to be here."

"Yes, he was," a new voice snapped, destroying Alan's bubble.

Gina Tanaka stalked up to Alan, glaring at the teenager. "Tomo should be here. If he had been with me, he would be alive. He's dead because of you. If anyone should be dead, it should be you."

"You disgusting creature," Emily hissed as she stormed over to Gina before slapping the younger woman across the face.

"Alan is grieving for his brother," Emily growled. "You are being a selfish bitch who is mourning her lost chance at social climbing."

"You have no say in this, gaijin," Gina snapped.

"But I do," Ayoko said with cool grace as she came onto the patio, turning to the Tanakas, who at least looked embarrassed when John and Soto led them out of the house.

"My son considered Alan a brother," Ayoko declared, pain making her features tight. "That makes Alan a son of this house. You were a school-boy amusement. I know how a Wattamee man looks when he is in love. My son never had that look with you. And now I will thank your father and grandparents to remove you from this house."

Taking Alan by the arm, Ayoko went back into the arm, gently encouraging Alan to tell her stories of when Tomo and Alan were in school together.

Soto ignored Gina completely, instead addressing her father. "Tanaka, remove Rena from my household. You may consider your family as fuyona by my family."

The Tanakas, with the exception of Gina, looked abashed, leading their fuming off-spring away from the Soto house as quickly as possible.

"OK, two questions," John asked. "One - Why did you and Ayoko speak in English when everyone here speaks Japanese? And Two, fuyona? Doesn't that mean unwanted?"

"Two, yes that is what it means," Soto said. "One? To Rena, it would be more insulting that I spoke in English, making sure that your family understood perfectly that I was basically throwing them out of the house."

John shook his head. "Remind me to never let you get together with my brother, Gordon."

Soto gave a small smile. "The prankster? He and I should get together. I was quite the prankster in my own youth."

With that, Soto went into the house after offering his arm to Emily, the two of them chatting softly as they went in search of Alan and Ayoko.

John quickly swallowed his drink. "Nope. Never gonna happen. Not going to let them ever get together."

* * *

Javier Ramirez, now known as Geraldo "Harry" Delgado, smiled as he looked up from his stool in the first aid station at Twin Pines Resort and patted the little girl's knee before nodding to her worried parents.

"Kellie here will be fine. No stitches even. But next time, nina, don't try to see how high you can jump on your bed, ok?"

Kellie looked up with a smile, made more adorable by the fact that her two front teeth were missing (only one had been, the other had fallen victim to the girl's accident). "Tank you," she lisped as she let Javi help her down.

"You'd make a good doctor," her mother smiled as she took her daughter's hand.

"Thank you," Javi smiled back. "I'll be pre-med at the University of Colorado in the fall. For now, I am happy to have a job here."

And Javi was happy. He had a good job, one that if he were willing, he could keep after he started college in the fall – at least during vacations and the occasional weekends. He was learning to work with search and rescue, thanks to his sponsor, the head of security at the resort and a retired U.S. Marshall.

He wasn't looking forward to heading back to the East Coast to testify, but had been assured it would be in a closed courtroom and his identity would remain hidden. Javi stretched slightly, the bullet wound still pulling.

"You sure you were ready for this?" Ed Lynch asked Javi as he sat there, lost in thought.

Javi nodded. "Yes. I would have been going crazy in my room. Thank you for letting me bunk with you, by the way."

"You've said that a dozen times over," Ed smiled. "My position may have given me a three bedroom condo, but even when my daughter visits on occasion, I sure didn't need the third room."

Nodding again, Javi smiled. "Glad you were able to, um, adjust, my paperwork. I like it here – and patching up twisted ankles and band-aids on boo-boos beats stitching up knife wounds and pulling bullets out of guys I have known for years."

Lynch grinned. "I guess it would. Man, I would love to see the look on Daria Morgandorfer's face if she knew you were using her name. Well, her new name."

Javi shrugged. "She is the one who went to bat for me with the government. She is the one I owe my new life to. I thought about using her maiden name, but somehow I thought I could pass as a Delgado more than a Morgandorfer."

Shaking his head, Lynch left. There were some people who deserved a second chance and Javi was definitely one of them.

Alone with his thoughts, Javi looked out the window to Mount Elbert. A helicopter was just coming down from the mountain to land at the private chalets located on the south end of the resort. A chill ran down his spine for a reason he could not understand.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" he murmured, just as a knock came on the door. Javi stood, ready to greet the next person trying to ruin their vacation…

* * *

Alan stood at the bottom of the small staircase, leading into Tracy One, still holding onto the hand of Ayoko Wattamee.

The Ambassador raised her other hand gently and brushed the hair back from Alan's face. "You need a haircut. It seems as if I was always saying that to Tomo," she said as her eyes once more filled with tears.

"My dad always says that to me. And my brother, Scott. And Scott's father-in-law…" Alan said with a small smile.

"I do not know if my heart could have survived this without you being here," Ayoko said in a slightly shaky voice. "But I meant what I said the day of Tomo's funeral – you are a son of my house as well. You are family. Families are not to be strangers. Tomo – Tomo would have wanted that."

Alan leaned forward to place a small kiss on Ayoko's forehead. "I promise. And you are right – it's what Tomo would have wanted. For me to take care of you…Sorry. That doesn't sound right, I didn't mean to offend."

Ayoko shook her head and brushed Alan's cheek with the back of her hand. "Family takes care of family. So how could that be an offense. Tomo said you would call him your "brother from another mother". But I will call you the son of my heart, given to me by the son of my body. When you need a mother, I promise you – I will be there for you."

"And I for you, Okaasan," Alan responded only for Ayoko to shake her head again.

"No – not Okaasan. Haha," she corrected as she tightly held onto Alan's hand.

Before Alan could say anything else, Emily leaned out of the plane.

"Alan, John says we have to go now if we are going to get our take-off time," Emily said apologetically.

Ayoko turned Alan around and gave a gentle shove. "I will see you soon, musuko."

In no time, Alan was seated next to John in the cockpit and they were cruising back towards Tracy Island. Emily, once John gave the ok, had left her seat in back to stand between the two blonde brothers.

Her curiosity finally won out and she questioned Alan at last.

"My Japanese isn't as good as yours, Sweetie," Emily said. "You called Ayoko Okaasan – mother and she corrected you. Why?"

Alan sniffed slightly before he answered. "I called her Okaasan, which refers to someone else's mother. She corrected me to call her Haha – basically, Japanese for Mom. And she called me musuko – son."

"She's lucky to have you," John said comfortingly.

"If she was lucky, she'd still have her son. I feel like a poor substitute."

"Alan -" John started only for Alan to stand abruptly.

"I'm going to lie down," Alan said roughly. "Wake me when we're near the Island."

John looked torn as Alan left, but Emily shook her head.

"John, there is nothing you can say that will make him feel better. He needs time."

As they continued their journey east, John thought bitterly of the days after their mother died and how people tried to assure them that "time heals all wounds". He had always thought the more accurate quote was one by the late Rose Kennedy (no stranger to tragedy herself) – _"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."_ All John could do is pray that they could help Alan to heal from this latest wound. But that was what family was for.

* * *

_**A/N - Review if you wish. OK, convo time.**_

_**Tomo - Hi! Tomo here. CC couldn't be here, something about the WPP.**_

_**Gordon - Witness Protection Program?**_

_**Tomo - Writers Protection Program. She did just kill me, a well-loved character.**_

_**Gordon - Yes, but you are a well, an original character. CC can kill you if she wants to.**_

_**Tomo - Yeah, well, she can hurt you. You have been kinda a jerk.**_

_**Gordon - Not her style. CC prefers to go after Alan. Though how that kid hasn't lost it by now...**_

_**Tomo - Alan is a firm believer in the phrase "it is what it is". He is one of those people that if something is going to happen, it will happen to him.**_

_**Gordon (muttering) Especially if CC is writing it.**_

_**Tomo - True. But consider it character growth and a chance for you to stop acting like an ass.**_

_**Gordon - Hey, aren't dead people supposed to be seen and not heard?**_

_**Tomo - If that was true...well, how would all those ghost stories work out?**_

_**Gordon - I guess so. Just our luck that CC is a believer in the Supernatural style of writing - No one ever really dies.**_

_**Tomo - Yeah, well I'm pretty sure I am dead.**_

_**Gordon - Yep. But you got to do a convo.**_

_**Tomo - Yep. Maybe if CC stays incognito, I can do all of them.**_

_**Gordon - Maybe. Oh, CC is putting something at the end of each chapter this story. Recommendations, one of the following: 1) New writer (must have at least one TB story, less than two years on-site; 2) Established writer (Three plus years on-site, at least one TB story is multi-chapter) and 3) Variety is the spice of life - a really good story that ISN'T Thunderbirds. Sigh - I love variety. Prefer blondes. And brunettes. And red-heads. And...**_

_**Tomo - Will you just say CC recommends reading Spence for some good Alan angst. Eh - at least Alan ends up *&^*&(^&%&^. Um, what just happened there?**_

_**Gordon - CC hates spoilers.**_

_**Tomo - Um, ok. So review folks. And if you have suggestions for recommendations, PM them. DO NOT PUT RECOMMENDATIONS IN REVIEWS.**_

_**Gordon - But review. It makes CC happy. And we want the crazy lady happy, right?**_

_**Tomo - True. Look what she did to me. And she liked me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Don't own Thunderbirds. Slight reference to Numb3rs, so - nope. And used a few lines from a song "You'll Always Be My Baby" which celebrates a father's love (both God and biological). So appropriate to be used today. I know not everywhere celebrates Father's Day, but, well...I am what I am.**_

_**OK, I was hoping to update on Friday, but I had to finish hubby's Father's Day gift, which if you deleted the Harry Potter/ Muppet story I posted last night, you missed my warped sense of humor.**_

_**Alan is a bit OOC here, but I figure he has suppressed his anger and resentment for YEARS. The kid needed a shrink ages ago and the fact that the one person he had been able to tell ANYTHING to is now dead, just made it worse. This was inevitable.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Alan had been home from Japan for four days when everything came to a head.

The eighteen-year-old had been avoiding his family, choosing instead to eat in his room – when he ate at all. Emily, Sarah and Virgil all frowned at this, knowing that Alan had a tendency to skip meals when he was upset and his speedy metabolism meant that he was burning through the limited fat reserves he had. The fact that he was up with the sun, running on the beach, sometimes for hours, meant that he had quickly lost almost five pounds since Tomo's funeral, if not more.

What was more disturbing to his family was that Alan was also avoiding the Thunderbirds. Even when things were at their worst with his family, Alan was always around the 'Birds. But he was declining to have anything to do with them – no maintenance, systems reviews, nothing. It was deeply out of character for Alan and the Tracys were at a loss of what to do.

The Kyranos seemed to be the only ones Alan wanted to tolerate at the moment. He would eat if Onaha gently nagged him – even if only a little. He would quietly join Kyrano as the man worked in the gardens or did repairs, silently helping for a time before he would leave again. And Alan could be found with Tin-Tin in what the family had long ago deemed "Alan's Cove", silently watching the sun set.

Finally, Jeff decided an intervention was called for. Tomo's death was a tragedy and what had happened at Holly Brook was still unresolved. Alan needed to talk with his family.

It was clear from the looks on their faces that the three middle Tracy sons – and two Tracy wives – had no idea what they had been called to the office for. It was equally clear from the furious look on Kate's face and the stubborn visage that Scott wore, that they knew what Jeff wanted.

The Kyranos had been sent to the mainland for supplies, Jeff encouraging Tin-Tin to go with her parents since "college will be here before you know it". Only the assurance that they would keep an eye on Alan had the family leaving – and even that was reluctantly.

Alan was up in his room, just a few doors from his father's office, trying to write. Groaning, he deleted most of the document and decided to try again when his thoughts were not so jumbled. An attempt at working on a second generation of his electronic locks met with the same fate. Leaning back in his chair, he looked up at some pictures he had tacked to the bulletin board next to his desk.

Several pictures from graduation were closest to the top. With a shaking hand, Alan traced Tomo's face.

"Man, this sucks," he muttered only for a new voice to interrupt.

"Probably," Sarah drolly agreed from the doorway. When Alan turned to look at her blankly, she gave a weak smile. "Hey, Baby – Dad wants us all to meet in his office."

"What for?"

Sarah shrugged. "Not sure. But I am sure if you don't come down, your brothers will pick you up and carry you."

Raising an eyebrow, Alan grumbled, "They wouldn't dare."

Giving a small smile, Sarah shrugged once more. "Do you really want to chance it?"

Reluctantly, Alan followed the redhead down the hallway, freezing when the door was shut behind him.

"Alan," Jeff said cautiously from his perch on his desk. "We need to talk. I know you are still hurting from Tomo's death. But we need to discuss what happened at Holly Brook."

"Why?" Alan snapped, poised in a position that reminded the family of his stance before a race. "You heard my statement to the FBI. I can have Daria send you a copy of it and the family can read it. Why do I have to talk about it again?"

"Allie," Scott said soothingly. "We're your family. We want to help."

"You wanna help?" Alan said scathingly. "I needed your help FOUR years ago. I needed my father and my brothers to hear me. I needed you to protect me. You failed. You failed miserably. You ignored me when I said something was wrong. No, I couldn't tell you exactly what but if you had let me talk it out with you or had visited for just a short time, you might have been able to pick up on Ovid's perving on me."

"And you, Dad," Alan snapped. "You pick me up – from the INFIRMARY – and you didn't even ask your fourteen year old son if he is OK? I get the silent treatment all the way to the jet, the Hackenbackers sit in the back and you TELL me to sit up front with you. Then you spend thirty minutes of flight time telling me how reckless and thoughtless I was. How I endangered my classmates, and how I was now causing the Thunderbirds to be down a man. After you dismiss me, I head back to the back of the plane, where the Hackenbackers also gave me the silent treatment. Fermat was mad because he liked Holly Brook and Brains felt I had embarrassed him with his friend."

"Alan," John argued. "You were later cleared by the insurance investigator's report. We know it wasn't your fault."

"And did anyone ever say that to me?" Alan yelled. "No, every time- EVERY SINGLE TIME – I came home, it was "how was school? Still standing? You haven't blown this one up, have you?"

The Tracy wives were glaring at their spouses, who had the decency to look abashed.

"No one ever asked my side, no one wanted to do anything but make it clear that I was just the Tracy leftover, the Tracy mistake."

"Alan – Sweetie," Emily said softly, "that isn't true. Yes, they were thoughtless idiots, but they love you and you were never unwanted."

"Maybe not unwanted," Alan argued. "But sure as hell unneeded."

It was a sign at how upset this made everyone that no one said anything at the curse word.

"So then you dump me – yes, dumped me," Alan countered when his father looked to argue, "at Wharton's. It turned out to be the best thing you could have done. Tomo was there."

Tears welled in Alan's eyes as he looked at his father and brothers in anger. "He knew something was bothering me – and we didn't know each other that well at the time. But he listened. And one day, I blurted out everything. You know what triggered it? You guys. I had decided to try one more time to tell you after UNCLE JAKE told me that you had gotten the insurance investigator's report. I knew you knew it hadn't been my fault, and hoped that now that you knew you would be willing to listen. Instead, you cut me off and said you were busy. Oh, and Gordon tossed in a "_Is Wharton's still standing_". How about Virgil's "_What is wrong now, Alan_?" or Scott's "_We just don't have time for your whining Alan, you'll be home for Christmas in a few days after all_." And of course, Dad's classic "_Grow up, Alan._" God knows I heard that one enough."

"But I wasn't a grown up, Dad," Alan choked out. "I was a kid. A scared, angry kid who needed my family. Instead you were too busy saving the world to see that I was dying inside. Or did it just not fit into the mission statement for the Thunderbirds?"

Jeff was no longing leaning against his desk, instead he was sitting and rather shakily at that as Alan continued.

"Tomo listened," Alan continued. "He cared. He got books and read and figured out how to help me deal with everything. But the one thing that they all said was that I needed to tell someone who could do something. Yet you never gave me a chance to. And after the Hood, after I thought maybe you might listen, I was scared. Scared that I had waited too long and you would blame me if anyone else had gotten hurt. Scared that I would once again be left out. Scared that you would decide that you had been right before – that I just wasn't worth the bother."

"Alan, we are just trying to help -" Gordon started only for Alan to cut him off.

"No, Gordon. You are trying to relieve a guilty conscience. I – you know what. I don't care. I need some air."

"The door is locked," Scott said firmly only for Alan to look at him with contempt as the teenager pressed the handle on the side.

"And it is one of my designs – trust me, I know the override codes. Next time, catch me somewhere without one of my locks."

With that Alan stormed off, leaving behind guilty brothers, an anguished father and three pissed-off sisters-in-law.

* * *

Alan wasn't sure how long he sat on his "bench" (actually a tree that had grown sideways before straightening again, making for a natural seat) in his cove. He knew his family could find him if they wanted to.

He just really hoped they didn't want to.

"You gonna hide here forever?"

Alan kept staring at the waves rolling onto the white sand. The water was so blue and the sun was brightly shining. Nothing should be wrong on a day like this.

And yet everything was.

"OK, kiddo – you flinched so I know you heard me," Kate said with a cheerful lilt to her voice. "I'm unarmed, I promise."

Sighing, Alan ignored Kate for a moment as she sat down before muttering, "You're gun isn't loaded when you are on the Island anyhow – ever since Jason starting teething and he was putting everything in his mouth." Kate shrugged.

"Actually, it's been unloaded since way before that. I just never told my idiot husband."

Glancing at Kate, Alan couldn't resist. "Why is Scotty an idiot today?"

"I told him, I told Dad – you would talk when you were ready. It was obvious you worked out a lot of this with Tomo already. I told them – he'll talk when he is ready and not to push you. The kid, I said – and yeah, still a kid – is hurting now from losing Tomo. If you want to be idiots and push him, expect a _very _bad reaction."

Chuckling darkly, Alan nodded before asking, "Are they mad?"

"Your brothers?" Kate asked. "No, anyone born Tracy – barring the sippy-cup set – is feeling like cow pucks at the moment. That does, by the by, include the nearly late, great, Jeff Tracy."

Alan looked puzzled. "Nearly late? Is Dad ok?"

"No," Kate snapped. "He isn't ok. I left before Em, Sarah and I drew lots to see whose ass we got to kick first. Kiddo, that outburst of yours didn't happen overnight. That was years of pent up anger, frustration, hurt and emotional abuse that boiled over. The first thing I said to them – well, actually, the second – was that I had to get out of the room before I retrieved my gun and started some target practice."

"What was the first thing you said to them?" Alan asked curiously.

"I called them a bunch of dumbasses," Kate said cheerfully.

Alan just nodded, letting Kate rub circles on his back before she spoke again.

"It's ok to be mad, you know. They broke the promise – the sacred code."

"The code?" Alan asked.

Kate smiled. "My Grandpa Eppes used to tell us God blessed anyone who had a family. You were blessed to have someone who would love you even when you weren't loveable, protect you when you were vulnerable, support you in good times and bad, and tell you that you were being an idiot then hold out a hand to help you back onto the right path. And in return for that blessing, you just had to do the same for them. Daddy and Uncle Charlie weren't close for a long time. And right after Grandma Eppes died, Grandpa thought they would never find their way back. But they did. It's one of the reasons my cousins, the terror twins and I are so close. We had a great example."

Alan nodded. He had seen the family dynamics of the Eppes family and it reminded him of his own…most of the time.

"At one time, I hated my father."

At Alan's astonished look, Kate gave a bittersweet smile. "Have you ever seen me with my hair up?"

Alan shook his head. He had seen it down, or pulled back, but no matter how hot it got on the Island (it was the South Pacific, after all), Kate never wore it up. Pulling up her black hair, Kate turned slightly, showing the back of her neck. Alan reached out a hand, touching the scar at the base of his sister-in-law's neck.

"Kate? Is that a bullet wound?"

Kate nodded before lowering her hair back down, once more covering the old wound.

"I was nine. Some creep Dad had put in prison years before had broken out – well, the FBI put protection on us, but I decided to be a little brat and refused to go over to Uncle Charlie's for the weekly dinner. My agent wasn't supposed to be alone but he told Dad it would be fine, another agent had offered to come over. I'd known Nikki Belencourt-Edgerton since I was, well, since I was born," Kate laughed. "Her husband traveled a lot and she was more than happy to come hang with me. Grandpa had wanted her to come for dinner since she was on her own, but I think she and her hubby were thinking about kids so she wanted to do a little role playing."

"So how did you get shot with two seasoned FBI agents in the house?" Alan asked, confused.

"LA traffics sucks and Nikki was late," Kate shrugged. "Agent Fredericks was killed and the bottom-feeder had me almost to his car when Nikki pulled up. Colby had just pulled up in front of Uncle Charlie's house and heard Nikki yelling. He hollered and David and Dad came running with their guns. It may have been four armed FBI agents to one creepazoid – but he had a gun to the back of my head."

Sighing, Kate picked up a couple of small stones and bounced them into the water.

"To make a long story short – I know, too late – they got him, but he got off one shot. Guess where it went?"

"How did you survive?" Alan whispered, horrified.

"It was close. I can still remember my father holding a something - I think it was someone's shirt - to the back of my neck, begging me to hold on while my mother was being comforted by Aunt Amita. I think Grandpa was keeping the other kids in line. Then Mom started screaming at Daddy, saying he had promised his job would never touch us kids, that this was his fault. That was the last thing I remembered for almost a week, when I woke up in the ICU."

"And you were convinced it was all your father's fault and had issues with him for some time, right?" Emily's voice broke into the story before she came over and flopped onto the sand in front of the two.

"How did you know?" Kate asked, thinking that she had never told this to anyone on the Island besides Scott.

Emily shrugged. "It's not uncommon. The last impression someone has prior to or during a severe physical trauma, compiled with you being in a non-conscious or limited responsive state for a week, meant the last thing you heard would leave a huge impression on you. Add in the fact that you are such a Daddy's girl, having him fail to save you -"

"He saved me!" Kate interrupted. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"OK, but he didn't stop you from being shot," Emily countered. "You discovered – quite painfully – that your hero had feet of clay. Alan is in the same boat, only he refused to acknowledge that his father and brothers, his heroes, failed him on numerous occasions, allowing not only for Ovid molesting him, but they failed to give him the emotional support he needed. So now he has lowered his emotional barriers, as a result of his grief over Tomo, and he ultimately allowed his repressed anger at his family's failure to support him at some of the worst times of his life out in one huge burst. Frankly, I'm amazed he held out this long."

"Tracys don't like being told they've screwed up," Sarah cheerfully said as Kate stood, giving up her spot and joining Emily on the sand. "Trust me. You should have seen Dad when he realized how much he had messed up with the boys after Mrs. Tracy died."

"Total emo?" Kate asked wryly.

"Pretty much," Sarah agreed as she swung her arm over Alan and hugged him close. "They feel lousy. Worse after Emily gave chapter and verse on how to actually help an abuse survivor. Or maybe it was Kate threatening to shoot them."

"They had to know you wouldn't kill them," Alan said.

"Who said I would shoot to kill?" Kate cheerfully said as she started to toss pebbles over her shoulder into the water, grinning wider with each ker-plunk.

"So no one is mad at me?" Alan said after the foursome had sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise being the waves and the occasional sound of pebbles into water as the four took turns with seeing how far they could toss them.

"Nope," Sarah assured him. "But they will want to talk to you. However, they had agreed to let you come to them."

"How did you get them to wait?" Alan asked.

"Hubbies were threatened with couches, Dad with a coffee cut off and we told Gordon we'd drain the pool," Emily explained.

"Huh – playing hardball, are you?"

Sarah kissed his cheek. "Always for you, Baby."

Alan blinked, a little sleepy now, leaning into Sarah. "Not a baby," Alan muttered as he let the stress drain away, sure that he was safe with his honorary sisters.

Sarah hummed lightly as she rocked slightly back and forth, murmuring, "Always my baby, Allie-gator."

Emily and Kate chuckled, even as Alan began to drift off. When he seemed to resist, Sarah sang the chorus of the song she had been humming.

_"In the sunlight or the rain  
Brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way  
Whatever road you may be on know you're never too far gone  
My love is there wherever you may be  
Just remember that you'll always be my baby"_

Once Alan was asleep, Kate murmured to Emily, "He's really going to be ok, right?"

Emily nodded. "He got the anger out. He can start healing from there. Now if he can just let go of the guilt?"

"Alan did nothing to feel guilty about," Sarah said defensively as she continued to rock Alan, just as she had since he was a baby.

"Guilt has never been the most logical emotion," Kate sighed. "Let's just hope it won't take another major tragedy to pull them all back together."

The women all nodded, remaining silent as they watched over the boy they all loved as their baby brother.

* * *

Timmy Sherman looked up expectantly as he sat in front of a fire in the lobby of the Twin Pines Grand Lodge – the main building for the Twin Pines Resort. He sipped the hot toddy a cheerful girl had brought him and waited. Timmy froze when a young Hispanic man entered the area before he quickly dismissed him as being Timmy's contact. For one thing, the young man was wearing a vest with the resort's logo, with a red cross below it, indicating he was with the medical staff. Sipping at his drink, Timmy continued to eye anyone and everyone.

Most people were ignoring him. The few that were up there were mainly only day-trippers. The unseasonable weather conditions, while profitable for the resort on the slopes, wasn't doing much for the hotel itself, even if things like the shops and restaurants were hopping. Tommy knew that less than a fourth of the rooms were booked and that he was one of the few people occupying the private lodges. It was what made this plan so perfect.

"Mr. Sherman?" a voice broke into his musings, making Timmy look up.

A slender man, somewhere in his late twenties or early thirties stood there. If asked to describe him later, most probably couldn't. He had non-descript features, plain brown hair and eyes, simple glasses…his clothing was unimpressive and there was something that would have screamed boring if he wasn't, well, so _boring._

Sitting down next to him, the man nodded to Timmy. "I received a call from a mutual friend – David Lopez? He said you needed a problem handled discreetly and would give me details."

"You don't know what my problem is, how can you handle it?" Timmy challenged.

"Let me give you my limits," the man answered. "If you want someone dead, I do it remotely. I'm an explosives expert. The army made sure of that before they kicked me out. As it is, they only proved that I "accidently" let an officer be killed in a training exercise. Just so we both are clear – it wasn't an accident. If you want someone dead, it will appear to be accident, so I hope you aren't trying to prove a point."

"I don't want anyone dead," Timmy said urgently, looking around to make sure no one was nearby. "But I do want the pass clear at the top of Mount Elbert clear. The only way that will happen before July is with a very precise explosion. If that pass isn't clear, I won't be able to finish building the resort I have planned and we won't be in business by fall. And with the World Games being held this year here, I stand to lose too much money. I've invested not only my father-in-law's money but my own. We have to open by October."

"Why not go to the County Planners, or some such thing?" the man asked.

"I tried," Timmy sighed. "But they said it could cause an avalanche. Too risky, they said."

"They lack your vision," the man said with a cold smile. "Alright – I'll do it. One hundred thousand dollars up front, fifty more when the job is complete and another fifty the day your resort opens on time – just to prove you get what you pay for."

"That seems awfully expensive," Timmy griped, even as he pulled his phone out to quietly transfer the money from his slush fund to the account number David had given him.

The man shrugged. "Maybe. But you want the best, someone who cannot be traced. Quality rarely is cheap."

"Fine," Timmy paused before he hit the send key and looked up at him. "What's your name anyways?"

Smiling, the man tilted his head. "Bartholomew Smith – but most folks call me Smitty."

"Is that your real name?" Timmy asked even as he hit the send button.

When his own phone beeped at him, Smitty pulled out the device and smiled as he received a text message reporting a deposit of one hundred thousand dollars. Standing, he nodded. "Today it is," Smitty grinned as he walked away, almost bumping into a slender Hispanic man who was helping a teenage boy with an ankle wrapped in bandages into a waiting wheelchair. "Excuse me," he murmured politely.

Javi watched as the man walked away. There was nothing dangerous looking about him but Javi had learned the lessons only the streets can teach you. And everything in his body said that was a man to be avoided. He stared as the man climbed into a plain, dark blue sedan and drove down the circular driveway.

"Hey," the boy in the wheelchair groaned. "This isn't so bad we have to call my folks, do we? I skipped school today to come up here."

Javi smiled as he wheeled the boy back to the medical area. "Sorry, amigo – looks like your ankle isn't the only thing that is busted."

Soon Javi was wrapped up in injuries and teenage angst and completely forgot about the stranger…

For now.

* * *

_**A/N - More later. Happy father's day - give Dad an extra hug. Both my husband and I wish we could. For Tom it has been sixteen year, for me, just over six months. But it still hurts. OH! And my baby just got her first job! Yeah, Janie!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Alan sat out on the lanai, a small smile on his face as he watched Jason and Elizabeth splashing in the kiddie pool the older brothers had erected near the main pool. His four brothers and father had taken a break from the Tracy Enterprises/ International Rescue work to finish installing a fence around the pools. With the ever-increasing "sippy cup set" it was a matter of common sense.

Emily emerged from her home, setting down a bag to kiss her daughter. "OK, Elizabeth, Mommy will call you tonight. Be good for your daddy." Elizabeth smiled sweetly at her mother before coyly smiling at her father. Even at eighteen months, the kid knew she had daddy wrapped around her little finger.

Emily sighed before looking at Alan. "Sweetie, make sure your brother doesn't spoil her rotten before I get home."

Alan looked confused. "Aren't you heading to the clinic?"

Emily shook her head. "No. There is a conference on Emergency Medicine and coordinating specialty care in Denver. When a guest speaker cancelled, Shana and Edward recommended me. Shana would have taken over that spot as well as her own, but it's at eight in the morning and her morning sickness has been kicking in about then."

"Shana's pregnant again?" Kate asked as she emerged from the house, smiling at her son and sitting next to Alan.

"Yes," Emily smiled. "They just had the ultrasound and she said to tell me that Lady P was right – Pink is in."

Kate and Alan chuckled at Shana's way of telling her best friend she was having a girl.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," John said as he came over.

Emily shrugged. "Tough. I don't always like single parenting, but I understand – International Rescue is important and you could never get a better chance to do your research than on a space station. But you need to understand – I am a doctor. This is my career, one you said you respected. Somehow that respect seems to be missing just now."

Kate frowned. "It's not because Edward will be there is it?"

When John didn't say anything, Emily threw her arms up. "You have got to be kidding me! We have been married nearly three years, we have a child together – have I ever given the slightest hint I was interested in an old boyfriend?"

"Well," Gordon shrugged as he walked by. "You two have been arguing." Emily glared at Gordon while Kate shrugged – before picking up a plastic bucket and dumping some of the kiddie pool water on Gordon's head. Glancing at her husband, Emily sighed. "Listen, I have to go if I am going to get there in time. Dad already cleared me to take Tracy Two. I'll be back in three days."

John picked up Elizabeth, who's lower lip had begun to tremble at the sight of Mommy walking away. "No crying, Princess," John cooed to his daughter. "Mommy will be back before you know it."

"Daddy no kiss Mommy," Elizabeth sniffled. "Why?"

"Because Daddy is being -" Kate began only for Alan to frown at her.

"Not in front of the kids," Alan muttered. "And I think this is a case of mind-your-own-beezwax."

Kate looked stubborn before she shrugged, agreeing with Alan silently before John caught her eye. She gave another shrug before she explained. "Yes, Emily told me why you two have been, um, on edge. But don't bring my cousin into your argument, got it? Edward was in love with Emily, but he moved on, she moved on, she married you."

John grimaced when Kate stood up before plucking her son out of the pool, wrapping him in a towel before heading into the house with the toddler as she muttered, "Nap time."

Alan shrugged and headed into the main house, thinking he should work on his story – the publisher said they wanted another one and Alan felt he needed to honor his commitment. Or avoid his family. He wasn't sure which.

Sarah looked around at the Tracys before sighing and taking Elizabeth from John. "I'll keep her with me while I do paperwork, you finish the fence." As Sarah carried the little girl into the home she shared with Virgil, Sarah glanced back at her family and sighed once more. Putting in a movie for Elizabeth, Sarah began to thumb through files for the clinic. Sitting on the couch, Sarah began to make notes for supplies all the while wondering what it would take for the Tracys to begin to heal. "Let's hope no one ends up in the hospital first," she muttered before giving Elizabeth a weak smile as the toddler smiled back at her.

* * *

Smith – yes, that was actually his real name – looked down the mountain. He had been scoping everything out for hours and knew he had to wait until the mountain was clear if he wanted to avoid anyone being injured. But Barty had at last heard something promising. Two members of the ski patrol had been confirming that no one was to be allowed on the upper part of the mountain. He didn't know or care why – he couldn't get that close – but he knew this was his chance.

Laying his explosives – careful devices that should be virtually obliterated in the resulting blasts – in a pre-determined pattern, Barty was just finishing the last one when he heard a new voice call out. "Hey!"

Bart whipped around, slipping slightly as his foot brushed across the last device. Another small kick knocked snow over it so the explosive was not visible to the newcomer.

A member of the ski patrol was shaking his head as he approached. "Didn't you see the warning signs? No one is allowed in this area, mister."

"It looks fine to me," Barty argued as he none the less moved down the mountain.

The man sighed. "Well, it won't be for long. The weather can be very unpredictable and the chance of avalanches is greater at this time of year. Stay in the areas with green flags from now on, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Barty sarcastically replied as he began to move forward.

"Hey," the patrol man said as he started past Barty. "What's tha-"

The man never finished his sentence as the gun-for-hire used his ski pole to stab him in the back. Dropping to the ground, the blood began to spread over his vest.

Barty quickly dug up some snow and tossed it over the still form. Looking at the body, Barty sighed. He really didn't like killing people. It left behind too many problems. But hopefully by the time they found the body, it would be assumed the ski patrol member had died in the small avalanche… Assuming that they found the body at all. As he headed quickly down the hill, Barty never noticed that when his foot had struck the last device, it had changed the settings on the timer…

* * *

Javi sat on the front porch swing, smiling as the cool breeze drifted down from the mountain. It was so peaceful here, sometimes it felt as if his life before was nothing but a bad dream...Or was it a fear that this life was the dream and he was still trapped back in his old neighborhood where his only options seemed to be death or the slower end of prison?

"Hi Harry," a new voice spoke up. "Harry? Do you hear me?"

Javi looked up, startled, muttering to himself _"your name is Harry, your name is Harry"_ before he stood up and smiled at the newcomer.

Lizzie Wilson smiled back. "Uncle Mike wants to know if you will be available to man the first aid station during the end-of-school year/start of summer festival."

Javi chuckled. "Um, isn't that the Pioneer Days Weekend?"

"Eh, same thing," Lizzie said with a casualness of someone who had grown up with the festival for nearly twenty years.

"Don't they have an actual medical person?" Javi asked as he stepped off the porch.

"Yep, but you'd act as a kind of back-up for when they need to go to the bathroom or whatever," Lizzie said as she fell into step with Javi, before reaching out and taking his hand in her own.

Javi froze as he looked down at their joined hands. Lizzie blushed and started to pull away only for Javi to smile and squeeze her hand before he continued to walk.

Lizzie grinned as they walked down towards the main building of the resort. She had considered going "anywhere but here" after high school but had wondered if she needed to travel far from home to find happiness. But as they approached the steps heading to the Resort Manager's office, Lizzie knew happiness truly could be found in your own backyard.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Helen Manning glared at the man who had moved to stop her.

"Mr. Sherman," she said in an acid-tone, not caring that everyone in the diner was staring at them, no doubt hoping for more of the legendary battles the developer and the head of the county development board had been having for months.

"Ms. Manning," Timmy said in what Helen had come to call his "snake oil salesman" voice. "Maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee and we can -"

"I don't drink coffee, Mr. Sherman," Helen coolly said. "And I have said all I plan to about Sherman's Folly."

Timmy frowned. "Our venture will be called Les Rocheuses Rest, Ms. Manning. I would thank you to remember that."

"You got your permit to build, Mr. Sherman," Helen said. "But it was my opinion that no resort should ever be built there."

"An extension of Twin Pines was there before," Timmy shrugged. "I don't see why we shouldn't build there, since they couldn't cope with such a prime location."

Helen's eyes narrowed. "The original owners of Twin Pines chose not to rebuild the deluxe lodges on the mountain itself after the tragedy."

"What tragedy?" Timmy asked, not noticing the glares from locals or the confusion of the tourist.

Helen's hand waved towards the mountain looming in the background of the town. "Fourteen years ago this past February – the man who used to own the Twin Pines Resort wanted to expand. He had built his "luxury condos" up on the mountain. There were eight of them – most two bedrooms, but one with four bedrooms, which happened to be the one rented by the Tracy Family."

"Tracy?" Timmy said blankly.

"As in Jeff Tracy," Helen growled. "And when the idiot owner – usually a good man, but in this case, an idiot - authorized the use of construction equipment in February, he triggered an avalanche that killed Jeff Tracy's wife and nearly killed his three-year-old son, Alan. I was with the rescuers who dug through the snow. I was there when the oldest Tracy brother found his youngest brother. That poor baby was nearly as blue as his snowsuit."

Drawing in a deep breath, Helen was lost in a memory even as she continued. "I was still there when Jeff Tracy found his wife."

In the back of her mind, Helen could still hear the plaintive cries of the devastated husband, could still see the tears that nearly froze on the man's face as he held the broken body of his wife. Shaking herself, Helen poked Timmy in the chest.

"The condos that were up there were badly damaged and the last thing the owner did before filing for bankruptcy was to tear down the buildings. Nature has reclaimed that area and if I had my way, no one would have ever developed that property again. But I am one of nine voices on the county board. You sold the rest of the board on your development. But no way in hell will I let you do anything to risk people just so you can build your resort and meet some random deadline."

Helen whirled around and left the diner, her earlier hunger having been completely lost in the confrontation.

Timmy shrugged, accepting that he wasn't about to change her mind. He would just let nature – and Mr. Smith – take care of matters. When he went to sit down, Timmy was startled when the waitress, a usually cheerful woman named Jane removed the mug and menu from his setting. He moved down a spot and was shocked when it happened again.

Jane glared at him. "Listen, mister – it took us a long time to get past the stigma of being where Mrs. Tracy died. If Helen thinks your gonna cause trouble, maybe you should take your business elsewhere."

Timmy gave her a dismissive look. "Not like the coffee was any good," he muttered as he stalked out of the diner.

"Ignore him, Janie," one old-timer Mr. Cooper, said. "Best Joe around. How about a slice of that cherry pie?"

Jane gave the man a smile – and a piece of pie, her smile growing wider when the Mr. Cooper grinned after his first bite before he sighed, "Damn good pie."

"Thanks, Dale," Jane said before topping off his coffee with a smile.

* * *

Twenty members of the freshman class were singing at the top of their lungs as the bus made its way along the mountain road. This was a shorter way but considering how late they were running, heading towards the highway that would end with their long-awaited trip to a dig site that had been set up thirty miles south of town.

Joey Cooper leaned over and addressed his best friend, James Jefferson. "Hey, Jamie – looking forward to digging up bones?"

Jamie just shrugged. "Beats algebra. Or the lame-o pioneer days."

"Tru 'nuf," Joey laughed before giving a high-five as they drove over the mountain road.

What could go wrong with this?

* * *

Miles above the bus, the first of two explosion were not heard by anyone clearly...But the resulting blast soon brought a mountain of white snow rolling down the mountain threatening everyone its path.

* * *

_**A/N - Now, a few words from Tomo:**_

_**Tomo - Yes, I am still dead. But CC got a great review...**_

_**CC - All of my reviews - well, most of my reviews - are great.**_

_**Tomo - Aren't you supposed to be in hiding?**_

_**CC - I will, as soon as we are done.**_

_**Tomo - Anyhow, it read, in part, as follows: hey CC, of all your Thunderbird stories my favorite is Left by the wayside. It's just so great, I really cried sometimes. But I have a question. Um, in White Out  
Chapter 3, Alan said something about being... molested? by some Ovid guy?  
Which story was that? **_

_**CC - And what did I respond?**_

_**Tomo - Well, you babbled a lot...(CC glares at him) Um, you said: While I had hinted through most of the stories in this series, I point blank admit that Alan was molested (not raped, there is a fine line difference) by a teacher at a former boarding school in the last story "The Dying of the Light". Most of one chapter was Alan's statement to the FBI about it, one that Jeff sat in on. I had also touched on something like this happening in another story, a Thunderbirds/seaQuest crossover.**_

_**The idea was inspired by the actor - Brady Corbett- who played Alan Tracy in the movie and his role in a film called "Invisible Skin" as an abuse survivor.**_

_**I have written two Tracy series, Left by the Wayside started the second one. If you go to my home page, you will see the order they both go in.**_

_**I have worked with abuse survivors in the past and hesitated to bring that story line into play. It wasn't until one of the kids - a fourteen year old girl who had been raped repeatedly by her step-father - encouraged me to do so that I brought it in during the crossover. The idea of Alan surviving even an attempt - I couldn't bring myself to cross that line - was so well met that I decided to expand on it. To me, his having been through this, without any support or understanding from his family, helps explain so much of why his separation anxiety was so pronounced and why he seemed so angry at his family while desperate for their attention. To him, Tracy Island indicated safety while being away from his family indicated a threat. It was only with the Hood that he realized he couldn't be completely safe anywhere and Alan embraced the chance to be his own person, away from his family. Of course, Tomo's friendship helped a great deal, since Tomo was the one person who knew about the event.**_

_**CC -Think that explains a lot about Alan?**_

_**Tomo - I think Alan's greatest strength -and weakness - is his family. He is actually the strongest one, the one who gives the rest of the family their strength.**_

_**CC - I'm still going to seriously mess with Alan.**_

_**Tomo - And I thought you were being nice.**_

_**CC (grins) - You got the wrong bumble bee at chi. But it does explain my style - yes?**_

_**Tomo (sighs) - Just review and distract her, please? For Alan.**_

_**CC - OK, heading back into hiding. Can't come out next time. Who should Tomo talk with? Thinking of Alan. Let me know.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Thunderbirds...so not mine. Reviews, up to and including constructive critism, will be answered (I hope I got to everyone!). Others - eh, not so much.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Helen Manning stood at the base of the mountain, looking up and worrying. She had sworn to her late uncle – the original owner of the Twin Pines Resort – that she would make sure a tragedy like the one fourteen years ago would never occur again. There was no doubt in her mind that his death – supposedly from heart failure – on the second anniversary of the disaster was from a broken heart more than a failing one. Her uncle had been a good man, if a foolish one when he had been blinded by his own ambition, an ambition too many had paid the price for. As the wind whipped down from the mountain, Helen felt a chill run deep to her bones, one she suspected wasn't based on the unseasonably cool weather. In her mind's eye, Helen could still see the events of that day as clearly as if it were unfolding before her…

_"Hi there!" a cheerful voice called out to Helen as she made her rounds as part of the ski patrol. Helen had grown up on the mountain and had been so excited once she had turned eighteen the month before and could be an active member of the patrol – well, during vacations, since she was still a Senior in high school._ _Turning, Helen sighed inwardly while keeping a smile on her face. Scott Tracy, all of fifteen, had developed something of a crush on Helen. He was a nice enough kid, and while three years might not be a big deal when they were in their twenties, in high school it was as wide a divide as the Grand Canyon._

_"Hi boys," Helen said cheerfully, making John Tracy chuckle. The fourteen year old no doubt saw his brother's crush – and how it was not reciprocated._

_"Where's your shadow?" Helen asked, looking down._

_The boys knew instantly what she meant. __"Alan is back with Mom," John said. "She was showing him…"_

_What Lucy Tracy was showing Alan would forever remain a mystery to Helen as the mountain rumbled and shook. "Avalanche!" Helen whispered furiously, pulling the boys with her as she looked for cover. Seeing a small cave, Helen yanked the other teenagers in._ _For over a minute, blinding white snow rushed past them, only to abruptly stop. Glancing at her charges, Helen was alarmed to see them as pale as the snow._

_"Allie!" Scott cried out as he moved towards the partially blocked entrance. _

_Thinking back to where the Tracys had gestured, Helen was sickened to realize that the two absent Tracys would have been right in the avalanche's path. Together the three teenagers dug their way out of the cave and hurried towards where the family's vacation home was._ _The four bedroom chalet – the largest of the "premier" chalets – was badly damaged by debris. But Scott and John paid it no mind, instead heading towards an area at the edge of some woods. It was a place where wildlife could frequently be seen and doubtlessly Lucy Tracy had been showing her toddler something in those woods. A deer or a rabbit? It was irrelevant now, wasn't it?_

_"Allie! Mom!" the two brothers called out. _

_Helen knew she should warn them of the risk of further avalanches, but all she could see in her mind was that sweet little boy who had charmed all of the guests and staff and the loving mother who so carefully watched over her brood._

_"Scott!" John called out after a few minutes, holding up a small red mitten._

_"Allie!" Scott cried out as he began to dig through the mounds of snow, John helping desperately as well, never even noticing the first of the rescuers arriving. __Having been further down the mountain, Jeff Tracy and his other two sons arrived just as Scott Tracy pulled his baby brother from the snow, the toddler as blue as his snowsuit. The teen refused to let Alan go and carried the child to the waiting medics._

_Helen looked at the remaining shell-shocked Tracys and knew that it would be a miracle if that baby survived – and that the search for Lucy Tracy would more likely be a recovery than a rescue. _

_Grabbing John's arm, Helen gestured at his two younger brothers._ _"Get them out of here," she said urgently. "Take them down to the main lodge. Tell Louise to get rooms for your family." Seeing how torn the teenager was, Helen nodded. "I swear – I won't leave until we find your mom."_

_"She's dead, isn't she?" John said tearfully._

_Helen looked down. She was a lousy liar and she wasn't going to try now. Looking back up, she gently squeezed his shoulder._ _"She would expect you to take care of your brothers. Scott has Alan – you take care of Virgil and Gordon."_

_John straightened with resolve. He knew the brothers' motto – the older take care of the younger. He knew his duty. Moving towards his brothers, John led them back down the mountain._

_Hours later, they finally found Lucy Tracy. When they had pulled Alan Tracy from his snowy cocoon, they hadn't realized that Lucy Tracy had been in the same place. A medical examiner later said that she had died there, and had even commented that he hoped Alan Tracy had been unconscious the whole time. The trauma inflicted on the young mother would have made her survival unlikely but her death would have been agonizing not only for her but also for anyone who witnessed it._

_Watching as Jeff Tracy knelt in the snow, rocking his wife's body in his arms, she could hear him whisper, "No, Luc – please. Don't leave me. I need you. How can I do this without you? Please, Lucy…don't leave us. Don't leave your boys."_

Helen shook herself from the memories that had haunted her for years when a noise drew her attention…No. Oh, no, no, no! Not again…

Just as Helen stepped back, she saw a flash of yellow passing way too close to the wall of white – and her heart stayed in her throat when she no longer saw what she knew to be one of her high school buses vanish from sight. Helen knew too many people were on that mountain, too many lives were at risk. This was too big for the Ski Patrol. Dashing into her car, Helen pulled out her phone and Googled the info she needed. Dialing the Sheriff's office, she reported what she had seen and then gave the order. "Call in International Rescue."

* * *

The Tracy family was scattered over the compound when the alert went out. Tin-Tin, who had sprained her ankle that morning waved Kate to join the rest of the family as the teenager picked up Jason and limped into Emily and John's house while holding Elizabeth's hand. She would be on childcare duty, since Sarah was available to run Command.

Alan stood back slightly, watching as Sarah turned from the monitor. He almost stepped forward when he saw how pale his red-headed sister-in-law was.

"Dad," Sarah softly spoke. "It's an avalanche."

Jeff steeled himself, absently noting his sons all doing the same. This kind of rescue – especially for his four older boys – always brought back bad memories.

"According to sources at the site," Sarah said calmly, "a school bus with twenty students, a teacher and two volunteers, plus the bus driver, was using a road that cuts through the mountain, was in the direct path and hasn't been heard from since the avalanche. There were also anywhere from eighty to ninety people who had been prepping for a local festival."

"They've been having a late winter along the Rockies, haven't they?" John commented.

Brains, on screen, nodded. "Y-yes, J-John. M-measurable snow, up t-to a f-foot, as re-recently as t-t...forty-eight hours ago."

"Rockies run through a good chunk of the US," Scott murmured. "Any one in particular?"

Sarah was still pale when she spoke again. "Mount Elbert."

Kate frowned when she saw how pale Sarah and most of the Tracys had become before they steeled their resolve and began heading through the portraits. Looking at Alan, the pair shrugged before following the rest of the Tracys.

Sarah sat down, absently rubbing her stomach.

Fermat looked at his father before asking Sarah, "Wh-what gives?"

Brains and Sarah exchanged glances before Sarah spoke up. "Mrs. Tracy – as in the boys' mother – was killed in an avalanche, on Mount Elbert."

Fermat's next words summed it up perfectly to all of them.

"Oh cr-crap."

* * *

Shana Pierce looked up from her desk, motioning with one finger that she would be a minute. Emily Tracy and Edward Eppes stood in the doorway, waiting until she hung up.

"How much are you enjoying yourselves?" Shana asked with a small grin.

"Now that our portions are over," Edward sighed. "Not so much. I swear, if I hear one more over fifty doctor presume that "we kids don't know a thing" I am going to switch from heart to brain surgery to see if they have one."

"Heart or brain?" Emily cracked.

"Pick," Edward groused.

Shana shook her head. Edward and Emily had started as friends and Shana was pleased to see them falling back into it.

"I just got a call from a friend of mine who is now Chief of Medicine at Lake County Hospital," Shana explained. "There was an avalanche and more than six dozen people are still missing. It could be bad and they are asking for help. Not surprisingly, other hospitals are reluctant to give up trauma specialists – there just aren't enough of us," Shana sighed.

"So – we head out?" Emily asked.

"Yep," Shana sighed. "I kinda, maybe, sorta volunteered all three of us."

"Excuse me," Edward said, raising a hand. "I'm a cardiac surgeon, not an emergency medicine specialist, remember?"

"Eh," Shana shrugged, grabbing her bag and gesturing to Emily to do the same, as they were sharing a room. She pulled Edward into the hall and stood next to his door while he retrieved his bag. "Any port in a storm, Eppsie."

Edward rolled his eyes and followed the two women, already rapidly shooting ideas and finishing each other sentences. "I knew it was a bad idea to introduce Shana to Daria Delgado," he muttered, trying to keep up with the pair.

* * *

Helen Manning glared at the head of the state police, her resolve stony in the face of his rant.

"And what makes you think you had the right to call in International Rescue? You're the head of County Development not any law enforcement," Adrian Yeatts raved, waving his arms. "If we need help beyond the Ski Patrol, we can call in the National Guard."

"First off," Helen said coolly, "a good chunk of the National Guard is busy helping with the flooding that occurred to the south. Second – I made that call not as any government representative but as both the head of the Ski Patrol and as the High School principal. I know one of my buses is trapped up there. And most of my Ski Patrol gets cut as of Memorial Day. A lot of them are seasonal and have gotten jobs elsewhere. We have around a hundred souls to rescue and I know from experience that the sooner they get out of there the better their chances are. Now either strap on skis or get the hell out of my way."

Yeatts looked as if wanted to continue to argue but it had taken him time to both get there and to find the woman who had called for the rescue.

"Helen!" Wes Ashford, the county sheriff ran up, ignoring Yeatts. "The condos, the ones at the far end – snow went that far and people are trapped there."

Nodding at Yeatts, Helen gave a cold smile. "Have your people start there. Unless they are confirmed search and rescue personnel, I don't want anyone heading any further up the mountain than I give the ok for. Our patrols are going to start making their way up and -"

Helen looked up as a blue rocket zoomed into view. It quickly found a landing spot and two men emerged from it, setting up equipment and giving orders. Ignoring both Yeatts and Ashford, Helen ran over to them.

"Am I glad to see you," Helen exclaimed. "Helen Manning – head of Ski Patrol."

Scott froze before briefly glancing at John. Of course – of all the people to show up here...

John was trying desperately not to laugh at the panic he knew was on his older brother's face. At the same time, he recalled how calm and dependable Helen was. If there was any local to work with, this was the kind IR preferred.

"See here," Yeatts snapped as he approached them. "I am the head of the State Police and -"

"And since the Governor has not declared this an emergency, explaining why no National Guard yet, I have more say so," Sheriff Ashford calmly said. "Now be useful and get your people to the lower condos. Helen, I'll be setting people up for road closures and such."

Yanking on the other law enforcement officer, Ashford headed away after giving a brief salute to the Thunderbirds – as well as letting them know the high school parking lot had been cleared for Thunderbird Two.

Once they were gone, Helen turned back to the two men. "OK, I have fifteen Ski Patrol Members who have spread out and another twenty-five on their way. All of them are on channel 311 and we have been gathering names to check off of anyone who may be in the area. We had eighty-seven people setting up events on the mountain. Twelve people have been pulled out by Ski Patrol with two needing to go to the hospital. Lucky for us, there was an Emergency Medicine Conference in Denver. Several of the doctors have volunteered to head over to Lake County Hospital. So if need be we will have some top notch medical personnel waiting to help."

Helen became distracted when Thunderbird Two began its decent and Scott used the opportunity to mutter to John, "What are the odds your wife will not be one of those doctors?"

John sighed. "I don't bet on sure things."

* * *

Alan gathered up medical supplies, following Virgil's directions to the letter without comment. Jeff came up behind him surprising his youngest.

"You need any help?" Jeff asked softly.

Alan almost dropped his bundle, having been focused on his work. Gathering everything to him, Alan shook his head. "No, sir – I have it."

"Allie," Jeff said, grasping his son's arm. "I know you are hurting and I know you are angry. But don't push away the people who love you in your pain. I did that and I still paying for that today. I hurt you boys and I can never make up for that. Please – let us help."

"You want to help?" Alan said casually, ignoring the way his father's face lit up. "Fine – Scott and John are going to need those boxes at Mobile Command. I'm taking these to Virgil."

That said, Alan walked away, securing his helmet before leaving Thunderbird Two and ignoring his father.

"I got the boxes, Commander," Kate quietly said, picking up the boxes and heading back out.

"Is he ever going to forgive me?" Jeff murmured, more to himself, but Kate heard nonetheless.

"He's a Tracy," Kate shrugged. "Being hardheaded and stubborn is part of the package." Seeing how devastated Jeff was, she smiled softly.

"You can't give up, Dad," Kate said. "If there ever was a time that Alan needed to know how much you love him and that you will be here for him, it's now."

Kate adjusted her facemask and headed out of the ship, giving Jeff a moment to compose himself before following his children, _once more into the breach, _as the saying goes.

* * *

**_A/N - Not much action, but this is more of a set-up chapter. Chapter 6 is about ready and if I know you are interested, I could post as soon as Sunday. - CC_**

**_PS - Scott will be chatting with Tomo in chapter six. Alan will meet up with him in chapter eight._**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHITE OUT**

_**Disclaimer - I own very little - most of my car, half the house, my husband...But not Thunderbirds.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Helen sighed and turned back to Scott and John. "And were you told about the school bus?" When Scott nodded, she turned, looking at the mountain for a moment before she spoke again.

"My kids are up there – twenty of my students, plus the Freshman History teacher, a driver and two volunteer parents were on a bus. The road should have been safe – especially in June."

"But it wasn't?" John asked.

"I saw the bus get hit in the wave," Helen said, the slight tremor in her voice the only sign of her anxiety.

"With you being the Head of Ski Patrol," John asked, "will you be going up the mountain?"

Helen nodded. "The former Head of Ski Patrol is on his way. He only retired because his arthritis got to be too much."

Scott nodded, gesturing to his family as they began to set out supplies and equipment. "And you have a good working relationship?"

A booming voice startled the Tracys when it said, "Yep – I do what she says unless Helen does what I say."

Rolling her eyes, Helen gestured to the sixty-something year old man behind her. "And meet Rocco Manning. Daddy, say hello to the nice men from International Rescue."

"And hello from the one woman present," Kate said cheerfully, as she and Alan carefully set equipment down. Glancing over at Scott, she asked, "Where do you want us?"

Scott glanced down at the notes he had been making. "We need someone to head up to where the bus went down and I want one of our people to be helping the State Police here," he pointed to the map. "There are fifteen condos here. According to the figures forwarded to us by Ms. Manning -"

"Helen," Helen interrupted.

"By Helen," Scott continued. "We know that only three of them were occupied."

"We caught a break there," Helen sighed. "The other twelve were rented and the first guests were due to arrive in about an hour. Pioneer Days is a multi-purpose celebration around here. People plan family reunions, weddings, you name it. Another day or two and we would have seen hundreds, if not close to a thousand people on the mountain when this happened."

Rocco nodded firmly. "It took our community years to recover from the last tragedy. But what made that one worse was it was manmade."

"Are you sure this one was all natural?" Alan asked looking up the mountain; both engineering and rescue experience making him question the facts being stated.

Looking at the mountain, Helen muttered, "It damn well better be."

* * *

Timmy Sherman had been on the phone, assuring his father-in-law when he heard a noise that reminded him of an approaching train.

"Hey, Dad – I'll call you back," Timmy said. "No, no problem," he hastily said as he headed towards the windows. Drawing back a curtain, Timmy glanced out even as he said, "There's just – OH HELL!"

The window – and the wall it was in – collapsed as a snow-pushed tree smashed into the condo.

* * *

Scott looked around, saw Virgil setting up the medical tent, with Gordon and Jeff already preparing to re-launch Thunderbird Two, since they had determined it would be the fastest way to get to a group they had already spotted, stuck in one area of the mountain now made impassible by the avalanche.

"Once the Commander and Op Four get Thunderbird Two to this locale," Scott explained to those gathered around Mobile Command, "We'll have almost fifty people off the mountain. Ski Patrol has been sending in messages and they think they have almost twenty more in rescue position."

"That's a good chunk of the missing," Sheriff Ashford said as he approached.

Helen smiled at her cousin who winked at her in return. He knew the kid had made a good call.

"If one of you can go with my deputy - Mac will be here in a couple of minutes - we have two prototype helicopters designed for these kind of situations on loan to us from the Air Force. They were supposed to be part of an air show this weekend, but - The first will take one of you and two of members of the Air Force up to the spot we think the bus should be at. The second needs to go here -" she pointed at a spot on the map near where the avalanche was believed to have initiated.

"We can't reach one member of ski patrol," Helen said. "Dean Samuels was checking out a report of someone up near the point of the avalanche and isn't answering his radio. I don't have anyone to spare to go looking for him so I need to head up there myself."

"I'll go with you," Alan volunteered.

Scott froze. "Op Five, someone else can go…"

"I'm an excellent skier," Alan sighed, "downhill and cross country. Plus if he was close to the avalanche, I'm the highest qualified field medic except Op Three who is needed at Base Camp."

"Well" the sheriff said, "if that is decided, I need someone to go with me to the chalets. The dumb-ass from the staties didn't bring anyone qualified. Not a pair of skis or snowshoes among them."

"I can cross-country," Kate said. "I'll head over with you."

Both Kate and Alan strapped on medical kits and tested their radios. "A – Op Five," John said quickly, pulling out a small band from an inside pocket. "Take this."

Alan looked at the watch he was handed in puzzlement. "I have a watch, Op Two."

"These are those _special _watches," John stressed.

Shrugging, Alan strapped it on and followed Helen to begin the trek to a waiting helicopter. It was a special design (one he recognized, considering it was one of Tracy Enterprises') that operated more quietly with lower vibrations and would be perfect for using as a jump off point. They would be in the area they needed in less than a half hour, versus the several hours heading up on skis.

Once both teams had left for rescues, Scott eyed Thunderbird Two as it lifted up and headed to the designated location.

"Are you going to tell the Commander where Op Five is?" John murmured.

"The debriefing should be soon enough," Scott muttered.

John raised an eyebrow. No, even THAT would be too soon.

* * *

Barty Smith glared from his "safe" spot. He had made it down the mountain only for his car to hit some debris and pop his tire. Luckily, Barty had been able to keep control of his vehicle but he was still stuck here. Here. The spot where the local powers-that-be were keeping everyone. No unnecessary travel, no one on the roads without the sheriff's ok. It kept the wrong sort – gawkers and such – out and allowed the first responders the best access.

"Coffee, sir?"

Barty looked over to see a young woman in a waitress outfit – her name tag read "Janie" – holding a coffee cup. As Barty took the coffee and sipped it – hmm, not bad – Janie smiled at him. "If you are looking for someone, you can list your name and theirs over with Mrs. Henley," she explained, gesturing to where an elderly African-American woman sat, talking to a tearful young couple. "She works at the Sheriff's office and has complete access."

Barty shook his head and returned her smile, even if it never made it to his eyes. "No thanks. I had a brief business meeting here and should be on the road."

Janie shrugged. "Mac – he's the chief deputy – said he would have someone tell us once the roads were clear for travel. In the meanwhile, everyone from all of the diners and restaurants have brought food and personnel. Get yourself something to eat and take it easy. Hate to say it, but no one is going anywhere for now."

When an older man called her name, Janie turned and waved before looking back at Barty. The man was now watching the news, showing images from the avalanche. Something about the way he was glaring at the screen… No one should be that angry at Mother Nature.

As he viewed the pictures, Barty forced himself not to curse aloud. From the damage, it was clear one of the explosives had not gone off. The disturbed pattern had caused much more destruction than he would have wanted. Looking around, Barty saw that the waitress had her focus elsewhere. Slipping out, Barty knew he would have to get back up there – and fast, if only to get rid of any evidence.

* * *

Jethro "Mac" McCauley strolled up to the command post that International Rescue had set up for themselves. An ex-Air Force mechanic, he had used his GI Bill to get his Bachelor's in Criminal Justice before coming back to Colorado and joining the local Sheriff's office. Looking at the two men behind the console, Mac gestured at John. "You're coming with me, right?"

John glanced at Scott who nodded slightly, silently telling John to grab his gear. "That would be me," John firmly said as he picked up his pack and collapsible skis. "Let's go." John and Mac headed towards the second chopper, the one carrying Alan and Helen already headed up the mountain.

"Why me?" John asked out of curiosity as the two Air Men grabbed his gear to store on board.

Mac shrugged. "He stands like an officer. Had enough of officers when I was in the Air Force. I did my time, I'm second to the sheriff because I got there on my own merit and not because I graduated from some fancy school. I took on-line classes and finished at a community college. If I have to work with someone and I don't even know his name, I guess you'll do, Dos."

"Dose?" John questioned.

"Not dose as in meds," Mac snickered. "Dos as in two. I spent a few years in New Mexico when I was in the service. Picked up Spanish pretty good. But you're Operative Two, and I am not calling you that. Dos will do. Now come on, let's get to that bus before Helen finds out I've been jawing with you."

John stifled a sigh as he climbed into the chopper. Well, he had been called worse. Thinking of something worse he had been called reminded him of the arguments he and Emily had been having. As much as John wanted his wife far from here, part of him was relieved to know, if they needed her, she would be nearby. A shiver ran down John's spine as he suddenly was overwhelmed with a feeling that they would need her very soon.

* * *

Barty snuck onto the chopper, having overheard the two Airmen discuss "heading up the mountain". He could be up there in no time at all, make sure there was nothing to point to him…heck, he could even make sure that one pass was available for his client. Service with a smile, don't you know. Carefully looking out from where he had hidden himself behind some supplies, Barty just missed being hit by a pack that was tossed in from the doorway. The two Airmen climbed aboard, securing themselves, followed by a tall, stocky man…crap. A member of the sheriff's department. And the other guy? Whoa. International Rescue? How badly had this assignment gone FUBAR?

Steeling himself, Barty resolved to make sure this was all fixed. He promised fast, efficient results and if anything went wrong, Barty was the one who would make things right.

* * *

The first chopper's near silent blades whipped up some snow but otherwise did nothing to disturb the restored peace high on the mountain. From the pre-designed distance, first Alan, then Helen leapt from the chopper, landing on their skis and moving down to the general location of the last GPS signal from Dean Samuels.

"Are you thinking worst-case scenario here?" Alan asked as the moved quickly along.

Helen nodded grimly. "Dean is fairly new, with this being his first full season with us. But he knows protocol. Even if he wasn't still up here, if somehow he lost his GPS device up here, he still would have called in when the avalanche was reported. So I have to presume that Dean is up here and…" Turning around, Helen was surprised to see Alan looking about. "Do you see something unusual?" she asked.

Alan was mesmerized by the peaceful wooded glade, but what had really distracted him was the voice he was hearing.

_"__See that, Allie?" Lucy smiled down at her youngest son. "See the baby deer with its mama? Be very quiet, we can't go any closer."_

_"__Mama," Alan smiled at his mother. "Can I play wif?"_

_Lucy chuckled. "No, Baby. It's not like the animals on your grandparents' farm, it's - ." _

_Suddenly, the mother deer had frozen. Where she had been giving Lucy and Alan a suspicious glance, as long as they kept their distance, she was fine. But now?_ _The deer quickly moved from the woods, and a few other creatures they hadn't seen before joined them. A feeling of dread swept over Lucy and she picked up her three year old son and made to head back to the cabin. She was going to call her boys and get them all…_

_A dull sound caught Lucy's attention before she saw anything. Turning towards the sound, Lucy's eyes went wide with fear. A wall of white snow was moving quickly towards them, debris whirling in its wake. Lucy knew the chalet would give little protection, but little was still better than none._

_Lucy was only steps from the wrap-around porch when the snow knocked her off her feet. She managed to hold on to Alan at first but soon her baby was ripped from her arms. _

_In a desperate move, Lucy succeeded in grabbing Alan's snow suit, digging in so hard her nails pierced the fabric._ _The avalanche had lasted less than a minute. Unbeknownst to Lucy, what was left of a storage shed had followed them, helping create a source of air…a very small source. They wouldn't last in their pocket for long._

_"__Al-lie," Lucy whimpered. "Baby, answer Mama."_

_"__Mama," Alan cried. "Mama, its hurts." _

_"__I know angel," Lucy whispered. "But you have to hold on. Scotty and Johnny weren't far away. And your daddy will be here soon, too. You hold on."_

_Lucy moved an agonizingly painful small distance. Pushing the snow away from Alan, she dug as much as she could. Inside her body, Lucy could feel the ripping and pulling…she knew she was doing more damage to herself. But Alan had to survive. Her baby had to live._

_"__Remember I love you, Baby," Lucy said, even as blood trickled down from her lips. "Be good for your Daddy and brothers. I love you all so much."_

_Lucy's last sight was of her son, closing his eyes in pain and fear. Somewhere, she thought she could hear her oldest son's voice. Scott – her strong, dependable Scott. He would take care of things. He would look after his baby brother…_ _With a sigh, Lucy fell back into the snow. Her sigh had exhaled the last of her air and she never felt the snow that drifted onto her body, burying her ever deeper even as her son was saved…_

"Are you alright?"

Alan started at the question, looking up to see Helen watching him in concern.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Helen asked once more.

Nodding slowly, Alan's eyes were caught by – something. "Was there a building there?"

Helen's eyes were haunted as she looked over to the empty field where a four bedroom chalet once stood. The only one with a basement, you could in the summer still see the outline where the house once stood. But with the snow…

"Yes," Helen murmured. "But that was years ago. No one has stayed up here in a long time. No one should be here now but the ghosts."

Alan felt a chill that went beyond the cold of the mountain. He knew this place.

This was where his mother had died.

* * *

Jeff Tracy did what he had always done when he was troubled. He focused on work. There were times that his ability to focus on details had been beneficial. Jeff had been able to concentrate on Tracy Industries (now called Tracy Enterprises) to such a degree in the period after Lucy had died that he had tripled his net worth in less than two years. But it had come at a high cost.

In that same time he had drifted away from his sons to such a degree that they were virtual strangers to him. Jeff thought he had come back from that pretty well. And in some ways he had. Jeff was close to his sons… At least, he usually was.

There had been a time when he hadn't been listening to Alan. The boy had tried to talk to him but Jeff had known how easily his youngest could sway him if he gave an inch. All Alan would have to do is turn those bright blue eyes on his father – _Lucy's eyes – _and Jeff wanted to do anything to see his smile – _Lucy's smile – _shine in his eyes. So Jeff had played hardball.

And now he felt like he had gotten beaned by a fast ball.

Some sick pervert had tried to molest his son. Tried? That bastard Ovid had molested Alan, even if Alan had avoided the ultimate indignity. Jeff had blown off any concerns Alan had been trying to share with him, he had refused to listen when Alan tried to tell his side of the story. Jeff was right, Alan was wrong and the kid had to get with the program…

Recalling the helpless feeling Jeff had had when he and Alan had been held hostage in Jeff's New York office, with one of their captors being a sexual predator who had dared to touch his son, Jeff couldn't help but think of the look on Alan's face at the time. Jeff had presumed that it was a combination of what was happening and the teen's feeling of helplessness since he was suffering from temporary blindness. But was some of it also a flashback to what had happened a couple of years before?

"Commander?"

Jeff turned to look at Gordon, nodding to his fourth son. "Report."

"I think we have everyone loaded aboard," Gordon said. "No serious injuries. I'd like to head down once more and check to see if anyone else is trapped."

Jeff nodded. "Make it quick. I want to be ready to move Two out in case we are needed elsewhere."

"Yes, sir," Gordon nodded. He wanted to get the hell away from this mountain as well.

* * *

In a small restaurant in Santa Barbara, a man approached an older man in a booth. The older man gestured for the other to sit before pulling out a folder.

"This is the file on your target. He is currently in Lompoc Federal Prison. But once convicted, the prosecutor wants to transfer him to ADX in Colorado. I can't get to him there. They know this. He hurt the sons of several powerful people. They know that in a regular prison, Ovid is as good as dead. Well, I want that to happen. The courts cannot give me the justice my heart cries out for. You can."

The younger man looked over the file before handing it back. "According to this, I have less than a week. That's more than enough time. Was my payment explained to you?"

The older man nodded even as the younger man stood. "The pie is very good here, sir. You should try it."

"I have very little appetite these days," the older man said bitterly.

Leaning closer, the younger man gave a cold smile. "He will suffer horribly first. Let that fuel your hunger."

After the other man had left, the older man opened the file and looked through the pictures. The pictures of boys, all young, blonde and blue-eyed…before and after. In most of the after, there was a haunted look to their eyes. One that Ovid had put there. Picking up one picture he held it to his chest as if to ease the pain.

"Soon, my boy, soon," he whispered.

* * *

Gordon used the slow decent of the rescue platform to examine the vista. Suddenly, his eyes were caught by movement near the edge of cliff. "Commander, I think I see something. I need to get off."

Once Jeff had acknowledged his comment, Gordon waited impatiently for the lift to land and then jumped out. Moving quickly to the ledge, Gordon looked around before radioing his father once more.

"Commander, I don't see anyone here now. I'll be heading back -" Gordon turned as he was speaking only to freeze at the sight of Tomo Wattamee standing in front of him before vanishing completely.

"Oh God," Gordon gasped before he took a step backwards –

Having completely forgotten that he was standing at the edge of a very sudden drop off.

* * *

**A/N**

**Tomo - Hi. As promised. Early update and since CC's beta is heading off on vacation...don't expect more too soon. But I asked Scott Tracy to help with answering reviews since CC is still hiding.**

**Scott - If I read these with you, will you stop haunting me?**

**Tomo - Maybe. OK, the first is from BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 "_Why do I have a feeling that there will be another avalanche while the Tracy's __are there?"_**  
**Scott - Because you've read CC's other stories?**

**Scott - And Maddddiiii says, _"I absolutely love your stories! I can't wait to see what happens in the next_**  
**_chapter!"_**

**Tomo - And you discover that CC didn't endanger Alan, going instead for Gordon. Nice twist, CC.**

**Scott - She dropped my brother off a cliff!**

**Tomo - Well, she does have a rep for cliff-hangers. (At Scott's glare, Tomo laughs and reads) And Hedgi wrote, _"Trauma, Trauma and More Trauma. This family never gets much rest. I hope the missing school bus and kids are ok. I know it's not exactly likely, but here's hoping. You do a fantastic job with your stories- the tension and emotion are always off the charts and so real- I love it, even if it does break my heart."_**

**Scott - We do get some rest...when CC does.**

**Tomo - Which explains the ever growing sippy-cup set. Oh, wait - that's going to bed, not getting rest.**

**Scott (blushes before he reads) This is from Susan M M -**

**Tomo - Is that the one Gordon calls Susan Mmm-hmm?**

**Scott - Yup. Anyhow - "_I like Helen Manning. You're like Joss Whedon: you write strong female_**  
**_characters." _Comparing CC to Buffy - well, I can see the vampire slayer, but not the cheerleader.**

**Tomo - Trust me, so can CC. She really doesn't care for cheerleaders.**

**Scott - Gee, we couldn't tell.**

**Tomo - Smart ass. Now, Bulletproof Vendetta says, "_Great chapter! I can't wait for the next one! :D"_**

**Scott - And now you don't have to.**

**Tomo - Just read the next one.**

**Scott - Jo1966 wrote "_Feel sorry for the boys having to go to the scene of their Mom's death, looking forward to reading what effect it will have on them. Especially if something happens to one of them, getting buried maybe, oh say Alan? Loved the bit you put in about Scott having a crush on Helen and her calling him a boy - loved it. Great writing again CC looking forward to the next chapter, hopefully Sunday."_**

**Tomo - Um, wow...You guys are right. They DO enjoy seeing you hurt. Well, especially Alan. (Starts laughing)**

**Scott -What's so funny?**

**Tomo - You got so served.**

**Scott (glares) Read, ghost-boy. Or is it Apparition-American?**

**Tomo - I'm Japanese. OK, Norly wrote "_Still not forgiving you for killing off Tomo. But I'll keep on reading,_**  
**_because you're that good. __Still hate you for killing Tomo." _Ah, my peeps. (Picks up next letter) Hey, the next one is from your stalker.**

**Scott - Oh, good - I wonder if Sammygirl1963 still loves me. _"YAY, glad to know that my favorite IR member will be chatting with Tomo in the next chapter_." Yup she does. "_Once again, you manage to bring tears to my eyes with reading this chapter. I __don't think I will ever be able to read flashback scenes of the avalanche __without getting teary eyes and without having a lump in my throat. Just __knowing that Scott had to witness Alan in such bad shape, and then John_**  
**_knowing...but yet asking if his mother was dead...makes me misty eyed every __time!"_**

**Tomo - That was pretty brave of you for saving Alan.**

**Scott - No, it was pretty necessary. I can't imagine not having Allie in my life.**

**Tomo - Me either.**

**Scott - You're dead.**

**Tomo -I meant when I was alive. Never mind, I'll just read. pottyandweezlbe89 says, "_Why do I feel like history is about to repeat itself... *chews nails __nervously*"_**

**Scott - What part of CC is writing this don't you get?**

**Tomo - And speaking of stating the obvious, John's stalker is next.**

**Scott - Oh, give me that. Sam1 wrote, "_Hardheaded and stubborn is a Tracy family trait...blood and marriage. Jeff_**  
**_better not give up or just take the easy way and wait for Alan to come talk to him this time. I can't imagine the Tracy's going back to this particular area is going to be easy emotionally. Which makes me a bit nervous as to what you've got planned, CC."_**

**Tomo - No way is Alan going to ask anyone to listen. You guys need to go to him.**

**Scott - He isn't listening to us.**

**Tomo - Turn about sucks, doesn't it?**

**Scott - OK, we were idiots. But what will it take to resolve this?**

**Tomo - Once, more...CC is writing. Do you really wanna know?**

**Scott - Just read the last one.**

**Tomo - Thunderbird5 "_Oh, Alan. Just talk to your family. Please let everyone that's somewhere under_**  
**_all that snow be okay, Please?"_**

**Scott - Well, the ski patrol guy shot that one.**

**Tomo - Actually, that was stabbed, not shot.**

**Scott - You do know you are deeply disturbed, right?**

**Tomo - Hey, I'm dead. I need whatever laughs I can get.**

**Scott - Say good night, Gracie...**

**Tomo - And I promise - no more peaking in...Or at least, letting you know I am peaking in. (Scott glares) Um, later folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Thunderbirds. And I know I missed some reviews. Sorry. But loved them all. Now to continue after that cliff-hanger...(You can groan now.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Knowing that it was only Gordon and him on Two had Jeff Tracy keeping his helmet on. If for some reason he had to go back where the rescued people were or if one of them made their way up to the front…Not that any reasonable person would.

"Excuse me?"

So much for reasonable people.

A petite auburn haired woman had come forward. "Hi – Ellen Donovan and yes, I know – no names. So the other guy said we wouldn't be long. But I have two patients I'd like to get checked out more thoroughly."

"You're a doctor?"

"Nurse," Ellen said cheerfully. "I'm from New Hampshire, I work in a cardiology practice up there. At least I did," she sighed.

When Jeff cocked his head, Ellen leaned forward, resting her chin on her folded hands. "See, I worked there for a couple of years, we're actually located inside a hospital and a few months ago I met this gorgeous new doctor from the new plastic surgery clinic. I had a non-dating policy with anyone from the hospital that I stupidly broke for him. I even agreed to head with him to Colorado for some last minute skiing."

"What happened?" Jeff asked with a touch of amusement, liking this cheerful, open woman. Maybe he could arrange a meeting with Gordon if she was now available…

"His wife objected," she groaned. "Seems the missus was still down in Virginia finishing her residency in – guess what? – cardiology. Guess who the new cardiologist joining our practice is? So I broke up with the lying bastard, gave my two week notice – most of which I am on vacation for – cashed in his share of the trip and am having a good old time…As much as I can be surrounded by people gathering for all kinds of family stuff and reminding me that my dream man was a jerk with a wife and kid."

"You deserve better," Jeff said as he watched Gordon on the monitor, getting way too close to the edge.

"You sound like my Dad," Ellen sighed. "Maybe I'll listen to him and go to California. After he had his stroke, he moved in with my brother. Jake and Dad keep telling me that a good nurse is still hard to find. And I worked in the Cardiac Cath lab for over a year, plus I've done floats on CICU so…What is that guy doing? OH MY GOD!"

Jeff and Ellen both jumped when Gordon fell off the edge of the cliff, Jeff throwing Two into hover-mode before Ellen stayed his hand. "I can't fly this thing, but I can get your man."

"Listen, Ellen –"

"No, you listen," Ellen firmly said. "Look, he's clinging to that ledge, see?"

Jeff looked at the monitor, relaxing ever-so-slightly at the sight of his fourth son clinging to a small outcrop just below the main ledge.

"Get me back down there," the nurse said even as she turned, grabbing a smaller IR jacket (Sarah's, Jeff thought) and some climbing gear from a hook to the side. Gordon had put it out in case he needed it but it had proven unneeded until now.

"Now, I've been rock climbing since I was sixteen and have even climbed the side of the Hampshire Plaza building for the last four years as a fundraiser for Make a Wish. I can do this." Even as she spoke, Ellen was preparing what she needed. Smiling at Jeff, she nodded. "My Grammy used to always say, God always has a reason. Maybe this is the reason I still came out here. I got this one."

Ellen had bolted to the opening and positioned herself to jump out when Jeff, gestured at the rescue platform. "At least use that," Jeff sighed. Ellen grinned at him and did so, but he noted she also jumped from that as quickly as she could, making her way to the cliff, preparing to get to Gordon.

"What is it about red-heads and insanity?" Jeff muttered, even as he watched the monitor. He mentally flinched as if expecting a smack to the back of his head…His mom would have smacked him if she heard that. Even dead, Jeff knew the once red-haired woman would be very unforgiving about that remark.

Then again…if Sarah Jane heard it, it wouldn't be the dead he would have to worry about, would it?

* * *

Gordon clutched desperately to some icy rocks in his right hand and an ever crumbling shrub in his left. He could only hope Dad was watching. But what could Jeff do even if he were?

"Hi," a cheerful voice said from above.

Snow blinded him for a moment before his vision cleared. Sarah?

"Need some help?" Ellen said even as she lowered herself down the cliff. Becoming even with Gordon, Ellen reached out and put a rescue harness around Gordon's torso. "OK, the big guy can pull us now. You aren't hurt are you? I should have asked before I hooked you in, shouldn't I?"

"Nothing hurt but my pride," Gordon assured her, letting go with his right hand even as the shrub broke off in his left, bouncing down the side of the mountain.

"Well, let's go," Ellen grinned, waving to Jeff before she sighed in relief when they started to move up. Once they were at the top, she unhooked Gordon and helped him to his feet. "Come on – we have patients to get to the hospital."

Gordon smiled slightly as he followed the nurse to the rescue platform and climbed aboard. He was still rather shaky but he was trying not to show it.

"What happened, anyhow?" Ellen asked even as they reached Two. "I was watching with your pilot on the bridge when you fell. You acted like you had seen a ghost."

Looking back at the cliff, Gordon felt sick to his stomach. "Maybe I did," he murmured.

Ellen looked at him and sighed. The sooner they got to the medics he had said were at base camp, the better. This guy needed to be checked for a head injury.

* * *

Wes Ashford glanced over at the Thunderbird who was with him. They had cleared two of the three occupied chalets and were making their way to the furthest one. Hopefully they had gotten lucky and all the visitors were out seeing the sights when the avalanche had occurred.

"How many people were occupying the last chalet?" Kate asked as they made their way over a snow mound.

Eyeing his notes, Wes shook his head. "I think only one. It was rented to a business and as far as the rental agent knew, only one person was supposed to be there. But it was a three bedroom locale and it wouldn't be the first time a guy on a business trip brought along a -" Wes cut himself off, slightly flustered to realize what he had almost said.

Kate chuckled. "It's ok, I get it. I work in a male dominated world, remember?"

"I didn't even know there were any female Thunderbirds," Wes admitted.

"IR Ops," Kate absently corrected. Seeing Wes' confusion she explained. "Our vehicles are Thunderbirds. We're International Rescue Operatives. For example, I am Op Seven."

"And the big cheese is Op One?"

"Not really," Kate said cheerfully. "The top dog is IR Commander. The field commander – that was the pushy guy running command back in town – is Op One. Op Two was the guy next to him and Op Three was in charge of the field hospital. Op Four was with the commander in Thunderbird Two and Op Five went up the mountain with Ms. Manning."

"Is Op Six on vacation?" Wes asked.

"Nope, medical status," Kate said without giving any details. There was no need for anyone to know Sarah's medical status was being in her second trimester.

Wes presumed what Kate wanted him to. "Of course, your work isn't without risk. Still, must be hard working with all men."

"Op One is the worst. There are times I wanna strangle him," Kate admitted.

"Sure you two aren't married?" Wes joked.

Kate just gave him an over the shoulder glance which made the sheriff stop abruptly.

"Seriously? He lets his wife do this job?"

"Sheriff, unless you want to be rescued as well, never imply there is a man alive who "lets" me do anything," Kate said firmly before reaching the last chalet.

The door was blocked by snow, so Kate began to move around the edges, looking for another way in. Wes eyed the IR Op for a moment before sighing. "That guy back at base has to be the bravest of the bunch," he muttered.

"I heard that!" Kate called back before gesturing to a porch. "I think we can get this side door open, the overhang protected it for the most part."

The two worked together and got the door open, finally having to remove it from the hinges. Once inside, they saw why – debris and snow littered the interior of what had once been a top of the line rental property.

"Hello?" Kate called out. "Is anyone here?" she added as she cautiously crawled over debris.

"Here," a voice called weakly. "I'm here."

Kate and Wes moved the branches of a tree and spotted the man underneath.

"Sir, are you badly hurt?" Kate asked even as she removed the last of the tree between her and the man.

Timmy shook his head, wincing in pain. "Nothing serious," he said. "I was just stuck."

Wes just smirked at the guy, understanding Helen's attitude about him. "Karma is a bitch, ain't it, Mr. Sherman?"

"I'm already considering lawsuits," Timmy snapped. "Don't make me include your department. For all I know, Helen Manning was behind this."

"Helen would never do anything of the sort," Wes snarled. "I remember how she was after Mrs. Tracy was killed here. She helped rescue their son and was there when Jeff Tracy found his wife's body. It was weeks before Helen could go back onto the mountain. It's only proof of how much she loves this place that she did. Maybe now you have some clue as to why she is so stringent about this."

Even as Kate was securing the victim to a collapsible sled to pull him out, she glanced over at the sheriff. "This is the ski resort where Lucy Tracy died?" she asked, hoping they didn't pick up on the quiver in her voice.

"Yes," Wes admitted. "Took us a long time to recover from that. We were lucky Jeff Tracy didn't get it in his mind to sue. It could have been prevented and a lot of people would have wanted to spread the pain around. I've often wondered what the Tracys did to recover from something so horrible," he mused even as he helped Kate begin to pull Sherman from the wreckage (once he had confirmed no one else was there, of course).

Kate remained silent. After all, she knew exactly what the Tracys had done.

* * *

Scott stood at mobile command, monitoring everything and everyone, wondering as he looked up at the mountain if it would claim anyone else he loved.

Adrian Yeatts stormed up to Mobile Command, thinking he could do the impossible.

He tried to intimidate Scott.

"Now, see here," Yeatts sneered at Scott. "I expect that you will follow orders when they are given to you."

Scott didn't even look up.

"I am a Lieutenant with the State Police," Yeatts snapped as he grabbed at Scott's arm.

The next thing he knew, Yeatts was kissing the ground, even as Scott twisted his arm and spoke above him.

"And I am the field commander of International Rescue. There is one person – maybe two – who can give me commands. You are neither the Commander of International Rescue nor my wife. So stay out of my way – I don't want to add to our medic's work."

Once the pressure was let up, Yeatts snapped, "I am with the State -"

"State," Virgil said coolly as he came up to stand near his brother. "Federal outranks State, so what do you think International does?"

"Yeatts," Scott said firmly as he pulled the man to his feet. "Use your contacts, make sure people have access to resources and that everyone has a warm bed to sleep in tonight. We can work together or I can make you look very bad."

The cop wiped off his pants and nodded tightly. "I can do that," Yeatts said. "But can I say your customer service skills suck."

Once Yeatts was gone, Scott looked back up the mountain. "Sorry, but even being here..."

Virgil squeezed his brother's shoulder before returning to his work – and Scott to his feeling of imminent disaster.

* * *

John followed Mac out of the chopper, jumping the final five feet because it was clear there was no safe landing zone close to where they could see the half-buried bus.

Just as John cleared the edge, he was clipped slightly by the doorframe when the chopper rocked slightly.

"What the hell was that?" Mac yelled into his radio at the crewmembers.

The pilot shrugged but the co-pilot's voice was heard a moment later. "_The other door opened somehow and some of the supplies must have rocked loose. I just secured them and relocked the door. We'll be landing on the ledge just above you, call if you need the wench started, ok?"_

"FAB," John muttered before realizing none of the other three men got the reference. "Um, I mean, sounds good."

Mac shook his head as he began to descend to where the bus was wedged, even as the chopper taking off whipped snow around them. "Definitely not military," Mac muttered.

Now it was John's turn to shake his head. Scott and Mac would either have been best buddies or kill each other thirty minutes in. Maybe it was best they were being kept apart.

* * *

Alan and Helen were carefully scouring the grounds. But the GPS only gave a general area and with the shifted snow, it was hard to tell who had been there or what exactly happened. Looking at one area, Alan frowned. What was…

"Ms. Manning?" Alan called, even as he picked something up from the ground.

Helen skied over to him. "I said it's Helen and what is it, Kiddo?"

Alan chuckled slightly, shaking his head before he said, "Op Seven calls me that – must be a womanly attribute, right?"

Seeing the smile on Helen's face, he handed over a piece of wire. "This is wiring usually used in something with a timer. If I had to guess, I'd say an explosive. See how the plastic casing is burnt slightly? And it had to be recent – there is some exposed metal that is present and no sign of natural corrosion. In this environment, that would have happened if it was more than two weeks old."

Helen looked grim before pulling out an envelope from an inside pocket. "If I find out who did this, I will not be responsible."

"We don't have proof of it yet," Alan began as he started to move forward, only to trip when his ski pole caught on something.

Kneeling in the snow, he tried to pull the pole back but stopped when he realized it was caught on a piece of fabric. Setting down both poles, Alan began to wipe away the snow from the small snow bank in front of him. When a black glove was revealed in the drift, Helen's breath was caught in her throat as she began to dig through the snow as well.

Finding the body, she let Alan help her turn it over. A single tear left an icy trail as it went down Helen's cheek. "Ah, Dean – he must have got caught in the avalanche," Helen sighed.

"His body did," Alan said grimly. "But I think he was already dead when it happened."

"What?" Helen gasped.

Alan pulled up the body and showed her the dried blood – hard to see in the dark material of the late man's jacket. "He was stabbed – and at that angle, I doubt it was an accident. Your man was murdered – and if I am right about that being a component of a bomb, he wasn't the only one. I hate to tell you, Helen – but your mountain just became a crime scene."

* * *

Barty quickly made his way across the mountain, ducking behind a snow mound even as Helen Manning made her way back to where they had left some of their equipment. He watched as she pulled out a collapsible sled and wondered what it was for. Then he noticed the man in the distinctive International Rescue outfit – damn it, how many of them were there here? – stand up.

That was when Barty noticed the body had been uncovered on the ground. As he began to silently curse, Barty then noticed something else that had been uncovered – the third device. He wondered if he could get to it without being noticed…

* * *

Alan turned away from the body and began to look around. He had the creepiest feeling, like he was being watched.

"_Alan, get out of there."_

Alan felt his heart stop for a moment before he whispered, "Tommy?" He could have sworn he had just heard his best friend's voice. His DEAD best friend's voice.

Well, Tomo had never given him bad advice before.

Helen was now next to him, holding onto the sled. "Let's get Dean out of here," she said sadly. "That's the least we can do for him."

Nodding, Alan quickly helped load the body onto the sled and radioed base that they needed picked up. The pair began to pull their burden back towards the spot where they had been dropped off to either meet the chopper or await further orders.

Suddenly, Alan thought he heard something once more. "Helen, keep going," Alan said. "I thought I saw something."

Alan was almost back to where they had found the body when he saw a man stepping out from behind a mound of snow. "Hey," Alan called out. "It's not safe up here. You need to…" his words drifted off as the man ran away.

"You need to leave," he sighed. "Probably some damn reporter," he muttered as he turned back towards Helen.

* * *

Gordon and Jeff, with the help from Nurse Ellen, quickly unloaded the people, with Ellen climbing in the ambulance with a heart attack victim. Gordon ran over to Scott and grabbed his oldest brother's arm. "Where's A – Op Five?"

Virgil looked up from where he was treating someone, giving a small shrug that Scott interpreted as "yeah, where is he"? since he had not seen Alan leave.

"Op Five accompanied the head of Ski Patrol to the last location of a missing member of the Patrol. He just radioed that they found his body and will be bringing it back to base. The chopper is heading back up. They couldn't land there and were doing air patrols to see if they could find any strays."

"Well," Kate said cheerfully as she headed in with Timmy Sherman strapped to a sled, which she handed off to a young man from the resort – apparently he worked in the clinic there – "Per our lists," she said as she held up a hand-held device, "we have everyone except the kids from the bus."

"Op Two called in," Scott added. "They are outside the bus and can see in – no one was killed," he said, trying to ignore the cries of relief from that from several nearby townspeople. "But the doors are blocked, so they need to remove the windshield to get everyone hurt."

"Helen will be glad to hear that," Rocco Manning sighed.

"They are her students," Scott shrugged.

"And the history teacher is her fiancé," Rocco chimed in.

"We need to get back up and help," Gordon said urgently. He had been thinking of what he thought he had seen – No, what he _knew _he had seen. Tomo had been there – and he had been pointing further up the mountain, to where Gordon would wager his trust fund that Alan was at.

"We'll review everything and make that -" Jeff began, having pushed down his own concern that two of his sons were still on that mountain when a sound like distant thunder caught his attention.

Jeff whirled around, his eyes drawn to the area where Lucy had died…as snow once more began to roar down the mountain. He knew. He knew one of his sons were in deadly peril. But which one?

* * *

_**A/N - Yup. Did it. And I will update soon as I can, adding to any trauma and drama. So...now Tomo and Alan? - CC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Don't own. Because no way would Gerry Anderson (R.I.P.) would have ever let me do this...**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

John and Mac almost had the windshield removed when they heard the rumbling sound above them. There was a sick feeling in the pit of John's stomach as he flashed back to the day his mother died on this very mountain.

"Dos!" Mac yelled. "Let's get in here, now! Some protection is better than none!"

Nodding, John helped Mac move aside the treated glass and climb into the bus. Together with a slender man with shaggy brown hair and green eyes, they quickly pushed the glass back and braced themselves for the inevitable…

* * *

Alan looked back once more to see if he could see the person who had been there a moment before. Instead, he saw someone he couldn't possibly be seeing…

Tomo.

"Tommy?" Alan whispered, shocked at seeing his friend standing nearby, tears in the other boy's eyes.

"_Run, Alan."_

Tomo's lips never moved but Alan clearly heard the words. Looking around, he saw that Helen was more than twenty feet away from him, standing near a small outcrop of rocks. Alan started to move but a roar like being in the center of a thunder cloud filled his ears. The youngest Thunderbird was picked up and flung into the air like a forgotten toy…

And he knew nothing more.

* * *

Kate heard the roar from above, it was almost like the sound of thunder – but much worse. She had heard the sound before, in her training with the FBI…the sound of an explosive device. Looking at her husband, she clutched at his arm as the snow once more began to move on the mountain.

"Oh, my God," Kate whispered. She looked like she wanted to run up to the mountain and glancing at her family – plus some of the gathered locals – she knew she wasn't alone. Steeling herself, Kate squeezed Scott's arm before addressing Jeff.

"Commander, we'll need to take Thunderbird Two up and scout the two points where we know where our people are." Turning to Scott, she asked, "Do we have confirmed locations?"

Scott nodded numbly before turning professional. "Sir," he said to his father. "These are the points that Ops Two and Five are – they are about two miles apart."

Pushing down the vomit that threatened to come up his throat, Scott continued. "We need to go to Op Two first."

"But," Gordon began only for Jeff to cut him off.

"No, Op One is correct. Op Two has confirmed victims that need rescued. Op Five had a dead body. The living take priority."

"We can't abandon him," Virgil hissed, his unspoken words of "not again" heard by the entire family.

"We won't," Kate said firmly. "When we go to get the bus and the kids, along with Op Two and…"

She glanced at the sheriff for his deputy's name, which a quick, "Mac" supplied that.

"Mac, I can take Op Four and head towards Op Five's location."

Scott worried his lip, even as Rocco Manning spoke up.

"That may not be easy," the older man said. "Helen and your man were near the apex as far as I can tell. If they got hit in the start of the avalanche, they could be anywhere along its path by now."

Scott gave his father a comforting squeeze on the arm. "I gave Op Five the prototype of the new communications device."

Gordon lit up as he nudged Kate. "We can have Br- our satellite track his signal."

"Well, it needed a field test," Virgil agreed. Looking around, he nodded. "I think that is everyone. I'll come with you."

"So will I," a new voice added.

The Tracys turned, shocked to see Emily standing there. Looking around, she nodded before holding out her hand to Jeff.

"My name is Doctor Emily Tracy – I'm an emergency medicine specialist. I was at a local hospital, when the Chief of Staff asked if at least one of us was willing to head over and see if you needed help. Out of the three of us, well, one of my colleagues is pregnant and the other met your cardiac patient that just left." She shrugged slightly, making a lock of her golden hair fall forward.

"Cardiology is Edward's specialty. I know you have good people, but I thought you could use another hand."

"We'd appreciate it," Virgil said firmly, guiding Emily towards Thunderbird Two. He glanced back at Scott, knowing it was killing his oldest brother not to be coming with them. But they had to maintain remote command and control.

As the members of International Rescue climbed on board, Rocco watched them with steely eyes before addressing Scott.

"Your people – they're the best, right?"

"We like to think so," Scott said as he tried repeatedly to reach either of his blonde brothers on their radios.

"Helen – she's all I have in this world," Rocco said with a catch in his voice. "Lost her Mama to cancer twenty years ago and her brother to car accident ten years after that. I can't lose my little one. I just can't lose my baby."

Looking up at the mountain, Scott felt out for his brothers, knowing in his heart he would see John again…but a bone deep chill was all he could sense for Alan.

He couldn't lose his baby either.

* * *

John took a deep breath and look around – before he realized he couldn't see a freaking thing.

"OK," a deep, rich voice piped up. "Now instead of mostly buried, we are completely buried. Nice rescue."

"Jared, hush," Mac growled in a friendly tone.

As John fumbled for a battery operated lantern in his pack, he sighed. "OK, how about the students stay seated and I get to speak with a teacher."

"Actually," a squeaky voice further back said, "that is the teacher."

The newly found lantern came on at that moment and John saw the young man who had been helping with the windshield smiling at him, even with a bruise on the side of his face.

John took the man's face in his hands and looked carefully. "Are you having any dizziness or nausea?"

"I don't have a concussion, nothing is broken and amazingly only two people have significant injuries," the man said with a small grin. Pulling his face away, he gestured to a much older man and a teenage girl.

"By the way," he said as he walked them over to the make-shift beds. "I'm Jared Samuels."

Mac was kneeling next to the teen-age girl, who was being supported by same-aged boys. Gesturing towards the girl and the blonde boy, he sighed. "Meet the terror twins, my niece and nephew, Jamie and Kelsey. And that is Jamie's partner in crime Joey Cooper. If anyone would get caught up in not one but two avalanches, it would be these three."

"Don't blame me," Kelsey said in a cranky voice, wincing when her clearly broken leg moved with her – although not in the right direction. "These two weren't going to come."

Joey and Jamie both shrugged before muttering, "Beat algebra."

Jared sighed. "If you two weren't such good students usually…"

John knelt next to the older man even as he pulled out a small flashlight and began to check the man over. "Sir, can you tell me your name?"

"Norman Proulx," the man sighed. "You know, I spent twenty years as an army tank operator, fifteen years as a New York City Cab driver and two months after coming here to drive school buses, I nearly get killed."

Checking the bandage wrapped around the scruffy grey-haired man's head, John nodded, hiding his smile. "Army and then New York – what brought you to Colorado?"

"He did," Norman waved at Jared. "Both of my nephews – my late sister's boys – settled here. Couple of dingbats at times, but they are all I have."

"My brother Dean," Jared said with a smile. "You might have run into him. He's with ski patrol. He'd be out in this. Me? I'm just the social studies teacher. And to my fiancé's frustration, I am still on the bunny slopes for skiing."

"She a good skier?" John asked.

"Principal Manning is the head of the ski patrol," Kelsey said.

"Helen Manning is your fiancée?" John asked in surprise.

"I guess she's in the thick of things," Jared proudly said.

"You can say that again," John muttered, glancing at Mac who was frowning. Both men silently agreed they weren't about to tell Jared his fiancée had probably been closer to this latest avalanche than the man would have been happy with.

They had enough to freak out about.

* * *

Emily worked with Virgil, making sure the infirmary was set up with everything that she could anticipate she might need. Virgil was about to try and talk with Emily, when Wes Ashford came in back.

"I thought Op seven and you were checking the snow gear," Virgil said firmly. He really didn't like outsiders wandering around his bird.

"We did and it's good," Wes said nodding at Virgil before he smiled at Emily. "Dr. Tracy – or is it Mrs. Tracy?" the sheriff said smoothly.

"Both," Emily said with a touch of stress. She had missed most of the conversation after the avalanche first hit but she couldn't help noticing the lack of two Tracy brothers among them.

"I can't believe your husband would let you come on such a dangerous mission," Wes said, trying to flirt a bit.

"What is it with you and needing a man to "let" a woman do anything?" Kate snarked as she approached the group. "Obviously, Dr. Tracy is not married to some misogynistic jackass."

"No, John is fairly opened minded," Emily agreed before muttering. "When he isn't being a stubborn ass."

Kate pulled the sheriff away even as Jeff came back to question them. At Virgil's annoyed look, Jeff sighed.

"Op Four can manage this bird almost as well as I can," Jeff said firmly even as he checked to make sure the passageway was now secure. Once it was he lifted his face mask.

"Em," he sighed, hugging his daughter-in-law. "Not that I'm not glad to see you…"

"John and Alan?" Emily asked. "Are they…"

"We are getting a distress signal from John's radio," Jeff said. "The beacon is coming from the same spot as the GPS signal for the trapped school bus and is indicating it is within twenty feet or less. So he is probably with the kids."

"And Alan?" Virgil asked, his voice shaking.

"No radio signal, it may have been damaged," Jeff admitted. "Brains is trying to triangulate the signal from the watch but it isn't as definite as he would like. By the time we get up there, Kate and Gordon should have a more exact spot to head to. They are the best choices, since they are the best skiers except Alan."

Emily twisted her wedding ring on her finger before looking at Jeff, tears in her eyes. "I didn't even kiss John goodbye. I always kiss him goodbye."

Jeff hugged her once more, kissing the top of her head. "He knows you love him, honey. Never doubt that."

"No matter how dumb the argument may be," Virgil shrugged.

"It didn't seem dumb at the time," Emily sighed. Seeing the looks on their faces, she sighed once more.

"You know the problems I had having Elizabeth?"

Both men nodded, spurring Emily to continue.

"Well, we were told it could be risky to try for more children. I want to risk it, John won't consider it."

Virgil looked torn but Jeff seemed to understand more and smiled sadly.

"I always said you were a lot like Lucy," Jeff sighed. Seeing the confusion of the others' faces, he explained.

"You know Alan was unplanned, right?" When they both nodded, Jeff continued.

"After Gordon, we were told more children could be risky. When Lucy got pregnant, she insisted on going ahead with the pregnancy – against my express wishes."

"Dad," Virgil said appalled. "Are you saying you wanted Alan -"

"He wasn't Alan to me then," Jeff defended himself. "He was a threat to my wife's life, to my children's happiness. Lucy saw otherwise and I will always be grateful that she did. Alan has been the joy of our life and what kept this family together when Lucy died. But I am sure John remembers some of the arguments Lucy and I had. I tried to be as happy as she was when she found out she was pregnant. But the more I thought about it, the more afraid I became. It wasn't until Lucy made me come to a sixth month appointment and I saw that baby on the screen…"

Jeff smiled at the memory. "We couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but it was this amazing 3D image. His features were already so clear, I knew the baby was a mini-Lucy, right down to the way he tilted his head when he was napping. That was the first time I placed my hand on her stomach since Alan had started moving and I could feel, even as I saw, the baby place its hand against mine. Logically, it was probably the baby just responding to the pressure of my hand but in my heart, I felt like he was saying, "_I'm here, Daddy – it's going to be ok_"."

Looking at Emily, he nodded. "Reason can go out the window when you are thinking of the person you love most. John adores you and is scared of losing you. I'm sure he knows that there is a good chance you and any other baby would come through fine. But until you acknowledge his fears, John will not listen to your logic."

With that said, Jeff went back up to the front of Two, knowing they were approaching the bus crash site. Emily continued to check the instruments, but in a more absent manner.

Jeff had given her a lot to think about.

* * *

Helen Manning had managed to duck into one of the caves she knew dotted the side of the mountain in the higher regions. She was glad that she had been able to pull Dean's body with her, it would be hard enough facing her fiancé without admitting she had found his brother's body only to lose it again.

But once the wave of snow roared past her location before silence once more settled in, Helen finally allowed herself to breathe deeply. Looking at the opening to the cave, Helen sighed. Digging out wasn't much fun and the small collapsible shovel in her rescue gear wasn't go to do much if it was a straight wall.

Steeling her resolve, Helen began to dig. She wasn't sure if –no, when – help would come. But she was damned if she was just going to sit there feeling sorry for herself.

* * *

Jeff put Thunderbird Two into hover position, from his location he could see the outline of the bus and nodded in satisfaction. Soon they would have John back on board, the rest of the victims of the avalanche rescued and then they could find Alan and get the hell out of here. As far as he was concerned, it would be too soon if they ever saw this mountain again. It was a shame that they couldn't re-deploy the choppers, but the Air National Guard needed them for the flood victims to the south and Jeff had ok'd it.

"Commander?"

Jeff turned to see Kate and Gordon dressed and ready.

"We're heading down first, and taking off in the direction given to us by Thunderbird Five. We'll radio once we get to the area and…"

Lowering his head, Jeff nodded when Kate's voice drifted off. Reaching out, he clasped first Kate's arm, then Gordon's before he spoke in a low but firm voice.

"Bring him home. No matter what else, just bring our boy home."

Gordon worried his lip, looking like he wanted to say something before closing his mouth and heading to the lift. Kate simply nodded before following him. Soon they were both gone.

"Commander," Virgil said crisply. "Do you want to take the field or do you want to continue to fly the 'Bird?"

Jeff looked over his middle son before he gave a small smile. "You go with the Sheriff. Op Seven says he handled himself well. Dr. Tracy can man the rescue bay and handle any injured until you return. Contact me if you need to, I can always throw her into hover mode."

Technically, even Emily could handle one of the Thunderbirds in hover mode, but Jeff knew he couldn't say that since Sheriff Ashford had followed Virgil out to get to the rescue lift.

Wes grinned at Virgil as they were lowered to the snow below. In the distance, they could see the other two Thunderbirds rapidly making tracks before they focused on the mound in front of them.

Sticking up in the snow was a cracked side mirror, making Virgil sigh in relief. According to Scott, John had indicated they were removing the windshield to access the bus since the back door had been completely buried and the side door was on the ground. At least he now knew he was near to where his brother had been.

Beginning to dig through the snow, Virgil was relieved to be seeing cracked glass before all that long.

"Ollie-ollie-oxen-free," Wes cheerfully called out.

"Damn it, Wes," Mac snapped. "Stop being such a smart ass. You alone or did you bring help?"

"Preferably Helen," Jared joked.

"Preferably IR," John muttered.

When enough snow cleared that the three men could see through, Mac grumbled, "OK, Dos – you win."

Soon the two injured were on board the rescue platform and as Jared waited on the ground with Joey, Jamie, John, Mac and Wes – John having insisted on Virgil heading up with the injured along with most of the others on the bus – he turned to Wes, asking, "Why isn't Helen here? I mean, I thought as head of Ski Patrol, she'd been on the front line of this?"

Mac and Wes looked at each other before Wes nodded, indicating he would explain. "Jared, there's a problem."

Jared went as white as the snow around him. Helen or Dean – in his heart, he knew. He just knew. Something was wrong and his perfect world was about to be shattered.

* * *

Gordon kept looking up, not even bothering to check the device in Kate's hand.

"Dammit, Gordon," Kate snapped. "Brains said to start a little further up…"

"Kate," Gordon said firmly. "You are going to have to trust me…"

Glaring, Kate responded. "Your judgment isn't always the most sound, Sponge-Bob."

Glancing over his shoulder, Gordon asked an odd question. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Frowning, Kate struggled to keep up with Gordon. "Sometime, well…yes. I have often felt Grandpa around me and I know Scott has sometimes felt your mother. Why?"

Gordon paused. "I've seen Tomo. Several times today. I think he is leading me to Allie."

"Gordon," Kate gasped. "That – that's just…"

"Crazy? Impossible? Unreasonable? I don't care, I just know I'm right. You all keep saying how much Tomo loved Alan. Well, I know not even death would stop me from trying to protect my little brother and I can't help but think Tomo felt the same way. Now, let's go."

Sparing a glance at the device in her hand, Kate shoved it into her pocket. "Tracy sense" had saved the brothers more than once. She would go with it over any technology on Earth.

* * *

Alan looked around. He didn't know this much white was possible.

But it wasn't the cold, hard white of snow. This was soft, warm and wispy…It was like being gently held, warmed from within.

"Am I dead?" Alan wondered aloud.

"God, I hope not," a new voice said.

Alan turned to see a young woman in a flight suit approaching him, blonde hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her hair and bright blue eyes smiling.

"Because if you are," the woman said, "we're both in a lot of trouble."

* * *

Barty Smith looked at where the bombs had been and sighed. He knew he would have trouble collecting but he had enough on his client to assure at least partial payment. But not as long as that Thunderbird guy lived…Hopefully the snow had buried that problem along with any evidence.

A small lean-to in the woods above the spot where he had been previously had sheltered him from what little snow had made it this way but also some gear he had stored here just in case. Strapping on the skis, Barty quickly began to make his way down the mountain. It would take him a few hours but he didn't think it was safe to catch another ride down the way he had come up.

Not unless he wanted to kill even more members of International Rescue.

* * *

Gordon skied over to one spot before removing his skis and beginning to dig. Kate pulled out the tracking device and frowned.

"Gordy, Brains is indicating we should be about twenty feet that way..."

"You go that way," Gordon said as he continued to dig. "I'm starting here."

Kate did go to the exact spot indicated and found the watch about three feet into the snow. The crystal was cracked and the band was torn, with bits of cloth from Alan's cold weather coat attached.

But no Alan.

"Hey!"

Kate heard the distance voice, before realizing it came from the west.

Following the sound, even as she repeatedly checked on Gordon, Kate saw an outcrop of rocks – and a hand in the opening between rock and snow. Kneeling, she began to dig.

"Am I glad to see you," Helen grinned, seeing a member of International Rescue. "Operative Seven, right?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, is Op Five with you?" Kate froze when she looked into the opening with a flashlight and saw the covered body.

Seeing the stunned woman, Helen shook her head. "That's not your man – it's mine. The member of Ski Patrol we were looking for. We found him."

Nodding again, Kate helped pull the sled out – Helen wouldn't leave the cavern until Dean was removed – before aiding Helen in climbing out as well. Quickly, they began to ski back towards Gordon, pulling Dean behind them. Seeing Gordon digging rapidly, Helen asked, "Are you sure –"

"I'm sure," Gordon said tightly. Glancing at each other, the two women decided to go with it and began to aid Gordon in digging.

Their efforts were soon rewarded when a gloved hand was exposed…

* * *

_**A/N (aka Convo)**_

_**Alan - Now I see why CC is hiding.**_

_**Tomo - Yup. She dumped you in it this time.**_

_**Alan - Have you ever listened to her justify why she hurts me so much? It's pitiful. I mean, a go-to-guy? The trigger figure, the one everyone wants to protect?**_

_**Tomo - Actually, that I do get. (At Alan's frown, he continues) Gordon is right. Not even death would stop me from trying to protect you. **_

_**Alan - Yeah, well you didn't actually have to die, you know.**_

_**Tomo - Hey, wasn't my idea. It was CC's.**_

_**Alan - She says she always had that planned. You dying, that is.**_

_**Tomo - Well, at least I get to freak out Gordon.**_

_**Alan (chuckling) You are enjoying that a bit too much, aren't you?**_

_**Tomo - Yup. Plans to annoy the hell out of the ginger - check. I mean, I haunt you, you'd just welcome me back into your life. Red? I can freak him out, help him save you and make Gordon owe me a big one.**_

_**Alan (looks pensive) You know, one of the reviewers mentioned a ceremony to ask forgiveness of the dead. Hmmm - If anyone knows what it is, can you send info to CC. She might use it.**_

_**Tomo - You could ask me. **_

_**Alan (frowns) Nope. You had as weird a sense of humor as Gordon. You would probably have him dancing on one foot, wearing a purple tutu and chanting old Bee-Gee songs.**_

_**Tomo - Admit it, you only find the Bee-Gee music beyond the pale.**_

_**Alan - Well, yeah.**_

_**Tomo - OK, well, CC said to mention if you review later in the week, her Mom is going in for surgery, so between both jobs, getting kid to her job and taking care of her mom, she will have limited free time.**_

_**Alan - And some of that time may actually be used to sleep.**_

_**Tomo - review! Either that or find a mean person and do a virtual semi-human sacrifice.**_

_**Alan - You know someone might take you seriously.**_

_**Tomo - Hey, I said virtual.**_

_**Alan - Say good night Gracie.**_

_**Tomo - Good night, Gracie.**_

_**Alan - Please - haunt another brother. Or get new jokes. Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**White Out**

**_1. To deny or renounce any claim to or connection with; disown. - I don't own the Thunderbirds_**

**_2. To deny the validity of; repudiate. - I don't own the state of Colorado {If I had to own a state, maybe Maine would be nice. Love their beaches.}_**

**_3. Law To renounce one's right or claim to. - But I do own my OC's. Permission first is needed to use them, I have - rarely - granted it. Borrow my characters without...I get mad._**

**_Oh, and yes, some of the OCs names are influenced by Supernatural, which I also do not own but am going through withdrawl of. Then again, some names come from dropping the phone book and seeing where it lands. Unlikeable characters are usually named for someone I - or often Sam1 - is mad at._**

* * *

**Chapter Nine –**

Jeff Tracy could recall so many moments of his sons' lives…

The moment he first held Scott and marveled in the idea that he was really a daddy, or when Scott first rode a bike. The day of the tornado when Scott shielded Little Alan with his own body was as clear as the day Scott married Kate and the day Scott became a father himself.

John was as amazing to hold for the first time as Scott yet so different, his second son so quiet – much like the stars that fascinated the boy all his life. Jeff recalled John's quiet strength and intelligence, something well-met in his wife. He wasn't being facetious when he said Emily reminded him of Lucy – they were both strong and stubborn, a perfect match for John's brilliance and fire. Jeff remembered the wonder on his second son's face when he held his baby girl and the grin that threatened to split John's face before he leaned down to kiss Emily's exhausted face.

Virgil was in some ways the moodiest son – his artistic soul, Jeff supposed. While not as loud as some of the others he certainly wasn't as quiet as John. Virgil was slow to anger but his temper, when raised, was significant. Jeff recalled coming home when Virgil was six, hearing the piano playing and expecting to see Lucy at the keys only to spot the little boy in the middle of a complex concerto. After Lucy died, it was Alan and Sarah Jane who drew Virgil back out. Virgil wasn't the most trusting son, and Jeff wondered at times if part of the basis for his third son's marriage was that Sarah Jane represented a kind of safety – that Virgil knew Sarah Jane would never hurt him. Oh, he knew Virgil loved Sarah – one only had to see the joy on Virgil's face when Sarah sat down next to him on the lanai and whispered something…that was the day Virgil learned he would be a father himself soon.

Gordon. Gordon was surely the most complex Tracy son. Most people just saw an athlete or a prankster. But Jeff saw his little warrior. Gordon was the baby the doctor said was too small, too weak – yet he lived. He was the son who refused college in place of the military, only to become gravely injured. Gordon should have died yet he lived once more. He should have been paralyzed for life, yet he went on to win a gold medal at the Olympics a year later.

And Alan. Jeff's baby, his surprise…his last gift from Lucy. Jeff still felt ill when he would think about how he tried to discourage Lucy from having the baby. Then when the baby was safely born, Jeff felt a moments frustration – all that and they still didn't have their longed for girl. He often wondered if God wasn't trying to teach him a lesson when Alan had nearly died after birth. Then with everything that had happened since then…was Jeff still being schooled in how precious his baby was to him?

It made Jeff sick to think that a monster like Ovid had ever even gotten close to Alan. And for Alan to be unable to be comforted by his family, to be protected – no wonder the eighteen-year-old was reluctant to place his faith in his father and brothers to look out for him.

Yet through it all, Alan had still shone through. How much of it was because Tomo, the one person Alan knew he could count on, had been there for him? And how could Jeff and the boys convince Alan that they would be there for him now?

"Commander," Virgil said from the back of the compartment. "We have everyone on board. Dr. Tracy is treating the medical needs of the two injured. The others are alright – a little shook up, but miraculously no damage."

"How is Op Two?" Jeff asked calmly, relief flooding through him at the next voice he heard.

"I'm alright sir," John said firmly. "Any report on Op Five?"

"Or Helen?" a new voice said.

Jeff turned slightly to see a young man, about the same age as Scott or John, standing behind his sons.

"Helen Manning – she's the head of ski patrol. Your man said she was with your missing operative. Have you heard from her?"

John gestured at the other man. "Commander, this is Jared Samuels. He is Ms. Manning's fiancé and the brother of Dean Samuels, who is the other member of ski patrol that Op Five and Ms. Manning had been looking for."

Jeff read between the lines. One, if not two, of the most important people in Jared Samuel's life was probably dead. He had been where the younger man had been and often felt he had started International Rescue to spare others that kind of pain. It burnt away a piece of Jeff's soul that he had failed in that. Saying nothing, Jeff removed the hover option from Thunderbird Two and began to follow Gordon and Kate's GPS signal. He wanted to be there…

"_IR Op Seven to Thunderbird Two – Thunderbird Two…Can you hear me?"_

Virgil and John crowded behind their father, praying for a miracle…

* * *

"Oh, God," Kate whispered at the sight of the snow crusted glove.

Quickly digging further, uncovering Alan's head in his cracked helmet helmet and the ripped hood of his coat still covering him, only made Gordon lunge forward, and snarling when Helen put a restraining hand on his arm.

"I've gotta save him," Gordon cried out.

Helen knelt in the snow, pulling aside part of Alan's hooded jacket. "

If he is alive, you could hurt him worse." Tearing off her own glove's fingers – they were specially designed to do so – she brushed them along the icy cold flesh, before sighing in relief at a weak throbbing underneath her fingertips.

Looking up at the others, Helen softly smiled even as a tear ran down her face.

"He's alive."

* * *

Scott drew to sharp attention, holding up his hand when someone else asked another – in his opinion – stupid question.

"One minute," he said, as his ears perked up when Kate came across the radio.

"_IR Op Seven to Thunderbird Two – Thunderbird Two…Can you hear me?"_

Scott soon heard his father's calm voice.

"_Thunderbird Two to Op Seven – status report?"_

"_We have found the two missing members of ski patrol and our missing operative." _Kate paused for a moment, knowing more was expected. _"One dead, one badly injured and one alright."_

Scott knew it was incredibly selfish but at the moment he didn't care. _Please let Alan be alright. Or at least alive. _

"_Op One, are you listening?" _Kate's voice startled Scott from his prayers.

"Affirmative, Op Seven," Scott said calmly.

"_Let Mr. Manning know his daughter is alright," _Kate said, making Scott wilt slightly before he turned to the older man, giving him the thumbs up sign. He wished he could share the man's joy but until he knew about Alan…

"_Commander?" _Gordon's voice could be heard.

_"If Op Three is available, we need help. Op Five…" _Gordon's voice trailed off, making Scott heart freeze. "_Op Five is in bad shape. We'll need a hover sled once he is fully extracted and full spinal precautions have to be taken."_

Scott closed his eyes, a prayer on his lips once more. _Alan was alive…please, please…let him stay that way._

* * *

It hadn't taken Jeff long to get Thunderbird Two to the new rescue site. As he looked back once more to see John loading up supplies with Virgil, Jeff was distracted by the heartbroken young man standing there.

"Helen is alive and well," Jared murmured. "And your man is hurt badly. So that means…" he gulped before he continued. "That means my brother is dead."

"I'm very sorry," Jeff said.

Jared looked up at Jeff. "He came here because of me. Dean came here to look after his pain-in-the-ass little brother, because he spent his whole life keeping me safe. Through our parents' deaths, through six months of shitty foster homes, through years of following our uncle around the world to different Army bases. When he wanted to join the ski patrol, I encouraged him because it was something he was finally doing for himself. And now he's dead."

John placed a hand on Jared's shoulder. "We are truly sorry for your loss. Maybe you should go be with your uncle and your students. We'll send Helen back to you as soon as we get them up here." Jared just nodded before heading to the back of the 'Bird. John wished Alan could talk to him now…he was the only brother who could truly understand the man's pain. Selfishly, John prayed that that status quo would continue. He jumped when Virgil squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's go bring our baby boy home," Virgil said with false calmness, unaware that he was echoing his father's words from not all that long ago.

Jeff watched as the two headed down to the surface, and not for the first time prayed to his late wife. _Be with our baby, Lucy. We aren't ready to let him join you yet._ The scent of lilacs wrapped around him once more. Jeff knew their angel was watching over them – always.

* * *

Lester Ovid was storming through the halls – well, at least as much as you were allowed to at Lompoc Penitentiary – after a meeting with his lawyer.

"_Can't you get more of the evidence suppressed? I mean, they had no right going through my stuff like that," Ovid had whined._

_The lawyer sighed. "They had a warrant. Their cyber-security experts were able to prove that they had accurately decoded your journal. You had the drugs you doped the kids with, the pictures, your trophies...Listen, if you plead guilty, I may be able to convince the judge to allow you to serve the sentences concurrently instead of consecutively."_

"_They wanted it," Lester sneered. "They were beginning for it."_

_Shaking his head, his attorney warned Ovid, "And what about you're stalking of Jeff Tracy's son? You are lucky that the prosecution doesn't want to bring that in. I've read his statement to the FBI and it is extremely damning. According to one of the agents – a D. Delgado – Alan would make an excellent witness."_

"_Alan," Ovid all but drooled. "He was so pretty."_

_To the lawyer's disgust, Ovid discretely adjusted himself in remembrance._

"_Is Alan going to be there?" Ovid asked as his lawyer ignored him._

"_As I said, the prosecutor would prefer he isn't there. They want the focus to be on the boys you allegedly were successful with, not the one who managed to avoid you. And the second the press heard the name Tracy, it would become all about them. You want to survive this trial intact? Do not let it become known that you went after the son of America's premier family. Someone would see it as their patriotic duty to shiv you."_

_After a few more warnings from his lawyer – and a few more pleas for new books, seriously the library here was so lacking – Ovid left, hoping to get some computer time today. He needed to keep on top of things if he was to find a new teaching position soon._

Lester Ovid froze for a moment. He could have sworn he heard something. Shaking his head, Ovid started to move forward, convinced it was all in his mind. Suddenly, something hard smashed into his back, knocking the breath out of him.

Ovid fell to his knees, gasping for air. Rough hands grabbed him by his elbows, pulling him to his feet. Ovid felt cold steel pressing into his side as a harsh voice hissed in his ear.

"Come with me, quietly, and you might live to see another day. Yell, and I will gut you like the pig that you are."

Silently, Ovid accompanied his captor, praying that someone would come along and save him.

Like his own victims before him, Ovid's prayers would go unanswered.

* * *

Alan had closed his eyes, convinced he was dreaming. The whiteness resumed…white everywhere.

Opening his eyes, Alan was struck anew by how white everything was. Thinking back, it sort of made sense. After all, he was in snow – but wait. If Alan was trapped under snow, it would be dark. And this wasn't the sparkling white of snow in the sunshine. This was more like being wrapped in cotton balls – something he always swore Scott would have done to him if he could have gotten away with it.

But now the cotton balls were beginning to be torn to pieces and Alan could see around him. Gone was the brilliant snow-capped mountain, high in Colorado's Rocky Mountains. Instead, it was a garden. It reminded Alan distinctly of a small garden in the park down the block from Tracy Towers. Alan loved sitting on a bench there, under a huge old maple tree. It was the perfect place to sit and read, or just to enjoy a peaceful moment. He had even teased Tin-Tin that he had found a perfect place to take their future children when they were in Manhattan, a place where he could read Horton Hears a Who or If You Give a Mouse a Cookie...

"Actually, I liked it best when you read Chicka-Chicka Boom-Boom," a new voice spoke as the last of the whiteness vanished.

Alan looked over to see the same slender young woman smiling at him.

"OK," Alan breathed. "Not sure why I am having such a weird dream. I'm in a committed relationship and never found blondes all that attractive."

"First off," the woman grinned, "I know you are committed to your significant other. As for the second – well, that kicks the yuck factor to a twenty."

Sitting on the bench, Alan looked up. "Am I dead?"

Gracefully lounging next to him, the woman shook her head. "Again, nope. If you were – well, that would not be a good thing."

"So where am I?" Alan asked, looking around.

She shrugged. "Different people see different things. Think Harry Potter – how he saw King's Crossing? When you are this close to dying, you go some place that gives you asense of comfort, of peace. Or at least I think so."

"What do you see?" Alan asked curiously.

A smile greeted him before she answered. "I see a bench in a park in New York, just down the street from Tracy Towers."

Alan jumped up. "Why do you see the same place as me?"

A chuckle startled Alan. "Man, I think this is going to be the best story ever told on this bench. Now sit back down if you want to hear it."

Alan sat, he wasn't sure why, but he knew he could trust her…

* * *

Virgil handed the compact hover sled to Kate, glancing back briefly to see his sister-in-law and John begin to set it up behind him.

Gordon worked silently with his next oldest brother, exposing Alan bit-by-bit, all the while making sure that their younger brother was as protected as possible.

It took an agonizing fifteen minutes, but at last they had Alan out and on the hover sled. Together, the brothers hurried aboard the rescue platform, barely noticing as the two women pulled the body of the late Dean Samuels on board as well. It was as if by ignoring the fallen man, they could deny that Alan could share his fate.

* * *

Partway down the mountain, Barty Smith had spotted an idiot who had thought it would be "fun" to check out the terrain after the avalanche. Leaving the unconscious man where the second avalanche had thrown him, Barty righted the man's snow mobile, climbing on board and grinning when it started up on the third try.

Yep, things were once more going his way. Now to head to Sherman's condo and tell his client that there was no more blockage for that pass. They could begin to move things into place within the week.

* * *

It took everything Jeff had not to react when he heard the rescue platform docking. He maintained control of the 'Bird, only taking the time to call back, "Everything secure?"

"All set, Commander," Gordon said behind him.

Looking back over his shoulder, Jeff saw his fourth son standing there, even as he noticed the rest of the group hurry back towards the med bay.

"Go on," Gordon said as he slipped into the co-pilot's seat. "I've got the big green bug. You should head back to the medical bay."

Reaching out his hand to squeeze Gordon's arm even as he stood, Jeff said, "I know you want to be with him…"

"Yes, sir," Gordon said firmly as he removed the hover controls. "I _want_ to be with him. However, you _need_ to be with him." Focusing on the tasks at hand, Gordon softly spoke even as Jeff moved away.

"He's been alone too many times. You go be with him, let him know he'll never have to recover alone again, ok?"

Jeff nodded when Gordon glanced back at him. There were no other words to say.

* * *

Jared had gone in back, watching silently as a pretty blonde doctor had treated his uncle and student. The others in the group had sat back, just as silent.

It certainly wasn't how any of them had expected the day to turn out.

"Well?" Norman looked over at his nephew. "Is Helen alright or isn't she?"

The students all turned to look at their teacher – Ms. Manning was a favorite among the student population. They always gloated to other school that they had the young, hip – and oh, yeah, hot – principal compared to their fuddy-duddies.

"I'm alright," Helen said as she came into the room, tears streaking down her face.

Jared stood up and walked across the room, pulling his fiancée into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Helen cried into his shoulder. "He was gone when I found him."

A sudden crashing sound made everyone turn around. Helen was confused – who was the blonde in the doctor's coat?

"Dr. Tracy," Virgil said as they came in, push-pulling a hover sled. "We have another patient for you."

Emily looked over and breathed a sigh of relief. Alan – their boy was alive. You didn't put an oxygen mask on a dead person. Then who was Helen Manning talking about?

Even as John and Virgil set up hover sled, letting Emily help guide them in transferring Alan to a bed and begin to set up monitoring equipment, Kate came into the room, hauling a separate sled behind her. Jeff entered the room and helped Kate with her burden, before turning to Jared Samuels.

"Again, Mr. Samuels, you have our sympathy," Jeff said before heading over to the hospital bed, to begin a quiet observation, not wanting to get in the way as Emily and Virgil struggled to stabilize his youngest son.

"What does he mean, their sympathy?" Norman said harshly.

Jared said nothing, kneeling beside the sled and pulling down the blanket. At the sight of his big brother's face, cold and pale in death, the usually strong young man broke, heart-rendering sobs coming out of him in waves as he threw himself across his brother's body as if he could save Dean, as if he could hold onto the body and reclaim the lost life.

"No no no no," Norman chanted, even as Helen stood between her fiancé and his uncle, not sure who to comfort. "Not our boy, please not our boy."

At Norman's words, Jeff looked at Kate who had come up beside him, squeezing his arm in comfort. _There but for the grace of God go I, _Jeff thought as he forced his gaze away from the heart-rending scene and back to Alan. _Please God, keep us in your grace._

Jeff wondered if his prayers were being ignored when alarms began to blare from Alan's hospital bed…

* * *

_**A/N - sammygirl1963 says I am evil to leave it here...well, it is day five of a heat wave, I ended up with heat stroke this week and my mind may be a tad scrambled. Lots of reviews could remind me to finish ch 10. Now...who gets to talk with Tomo this time? I am leaning towards John but maybe Sarah - she isn't getting much action this story. I blame the fact she got too much "action" before and that is why she is on desk duty now. {And if you don't get that, you are too young for me to tell you.} Laters! - CC**_


	10. Chapter 10

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Absolutely, positively do not own. 'Nuff said.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jared sobbed out his pain and fear, holding onto Dean in death as he always had life. He knew that they had rescued that other guy, the one from International Rescue. For a moment, as he heard his uncle in the background, felt Helen's calm presence, Jared felt a smidgen of resentment. "_Why," _Jared wondered_. "He's probably someone's son, like Dean was practically Norman's son. He could be someone's brother, like Dean was mine. Why does he get a second chance and Dean gets to die in the snow? It's not fair that he can get a second chance and…"_

The thought was never completed as an alarm sounded over by the hospital bed that the IR man had been placed on. Jared felt sick, anguished that his resentful musings could come true.

* * *

Emily had been reviewing Alan's readings with concerns and was about to ask Virgil to get the portable e-ray device when the alarm sounded. Moving quickly, she began to call out orders – the hardest one being to Kate (the only time she could get away with a "hey, you" to her sister-in-law) to secure the curtain and get everyone but Virgil out of the way.

Jeff felt that his own heart had stopped, not acknowledging when John placed a comforting arm around his shoulders to pull him back, only seeing when Kate pulled curtains tight to create a private room. Virgil had long ago placed the curtains around the one cubicle in case they needed to treat one of their own when civilians were around. But Jeff was desperately afraid that secrecy wasn't why Emily wanted them blocked from seeing Alan…

She didn't want Jeff to see his son die.

* * *

Inside the cubicle, Emily worked in sync with Virgil. The middle Tracy son had never gotten to see his sister-in-law in her true element, fighting death itself, unwilling to surrender to the greatest enemy of all.

Damn, she was good.

"His left lung collapsed," Emily murmured. "Was that the one?"

Without her saying the words, Virgil knew what Emily meant. She had first met Alan after Shana Pierce had faxed the teen's records following the youngster being hit by a car. Among his injuries had been a collapsed lung.

"Yes," Virgil said as he watched Emily place a stent before she began to work to re-inflate the lung. He breathed deeply when he saw Alan's vitals begin to re-stabilize.

"Still not good," Emily softly said as she pressed a free hand into Alan's stomach. "Possible internal bleeding – wouldn't be surprised if he re-injured his spleen. Hope we can save it again. Kid doesn't need the complications that would bring."

Virgil had lifted off Alan's face mask when he had replaced it with an oxygen mask, but his helmet had still been on. At Emily's nod, he gently removed it, hissing at the trail of blood that followed. "The helmet cracked," he groaned. "Must have been hit by some debris."

"Then where did the burn mark come from?" Emily asked as she glanced up even as she made the decision to intubate Alan. She really hadn't wanted to put Alan on a full respirator, but with the lung and other possible injuries, Emily felt she had no choice.

Turning his baby brother's helmet in his hands, Virgil hissed at the crack – complete with burn marks. He couldn't see Alan's back that well, the winds had started moving things around again up on the mountain, but he would be willing to bet there were similar markings on Alan's back as well. Luckily, there suits were well-padded, preventing many injuries, but still…

"This wasn't an accident," Virgil bit out even as he began to cut away at Alan's uniform. They needed to treat as many injuries as quickly as possible if Alan was to have a chance to survive.

Emily looked up again, shaking her head as she gestured to Virgil to cut but not remove Alan's uniform – not until she had some x-rays to make sure there was no spinal injuries.

"Who gets to tell the Commander?" she murmured.

"Screw that," Virgil sighed. "Who is brave enough to tell Op One?"

"Op Seven is currently disarmed, right?" Emily asked even as she gestured to Virgil to bring the portable x-ray machine.

Virgil paused before he left to get the machine. He'd double check on that before he said anything to Kate.

* * *

Kate sat on a bench next to Jeff, holding his hands even as John sat on the other side, silently praying. Looking up at the Sheriff, she asked, "Would that Statie still be down at Base?"

"He should be," Wes responded.

Not looking at her family, Kate nodded. "I'll call Op One and tell him to meet us at the hospital but to bring the authorities. You may even need the FBI."

"For an avalanche?" Joey scoffed from where he sat next to his friends.

"The second avalanche?" Kate said, ignoring the teenager. "I heard an explosion just before hand. I'm ex-law enforcement…I know what an explosive device going off sounds like. This was no accident."

"Neither was Dean," Helen said from behind her fiance. At everyone's startled look, she pulled something from her pocket. "Your man – Op Five – found this." She handed the small bag to Wes before she continued. "He said it was part of a bomb. That the avalanche was no accident."

"My brother died because of a bomb?" Jared gasped.

"No," Helen murmured refusing to look at Jared, focusing instead on the Thunderbirds. "Your man examined Dean when we found him. He said he was stabbed in the back. That Dean was dead before the avalanche occurred."

Wes knelt on the other side of Dean's body and with Jared's gentle help, raised it up, examining the back. Settling him back down, Wes picked up the bag with the bomb fragment once more, shaking his head.

"So Dean didn't suffer?" Norman asked in a broken voice.

"I'm no medical expert," Wes said. "But that wound is dead center – would have hit the spine. Death would be almost instantaneous. He never knew what hit him."

"So whoever planted the bomb probably killed my brother?" Jared asked, rage filling him. "I swear to God, I'm going to kill whoever is responsible."

"Get in line," John murmured, even as he watched Virgil come out of the cubicle. They had heard the alarm be silenced but could still hear Virgil and Emily's voices – if not the words – as they had worked on Alan. When Virgil pulled out the portable x-ray machine, he had relaxed slightly. If Emily was requesting x-rays, it meant whatever had triggered the alarm had been dealt with for the moment and that Alan was still alive.

Now if they could just keep him that way.

* * *

Lester Ovid was scared. He had thought he was about to be assaulted – he had heard of that happening in prison. The irony of his fears completed escaped him.

But instead he had been brought to a portion of the prison that had been closed after a round of budget cuts – this area of the prison needed renovations to be habitable and there just wasn't enough money. A few pieces of furniture were still there...

Including the metal bed frame he was currently chained to.

The tall dark-haired young man stood over Ovid.

"We have almost eighteen hours before anyone realizes that you are missing, Professor. Messing with computers to make you seem one place or another is scarily easy. We won't need the whole time, only two-thirds of it. So this whole episode should last about twelve hours." He pulled out a needle, flicking it to make sure there was no air in it. Seeing Ovid's confused look, he smiled coldly.

"No air bubble will let you escape early, Professor. Nope. You will suffer. The drugs I will give you will keep you alive and...not so well. This -" he gestured at the needle. "It is suxamethonium chloride, better known to medical professionals as Sux. And it will suck for you," he smirked. "As a former chemistry professor, I am sure you can recall what Sux will do. You will be conscious, but your muscles will refuse to obey you. Not even breathing but that is what this," he said as he placed a portable respirator next to Ovid's head, "is for."

"My client," he explained, "wants you to suffer as long as possible. You raped a boy he loved more than his own life. You destroyed so many lives. And you need to suffer on Earth before you journey to Hell."

"Now," the man said with a cheerfulness that was terrifying in and of itself. "We ready to have some fun?"

With that said, he slid the needle into Ovid's arm, smiling coldly as the liquid began it's deadly task.

* * *

Kate had moved to the front to contact Scott. Soon her husband was on the vid-phone. "Mobile Command to Thunderbird Two, can you update your status?" Scott said formally.

"All personnel and victims accounted for, Op One," Kate responded. "We are en-route to Lake County Hospital, have the families of the students meet us there. The Commander said you are to pack up and we will rendezvous at that location. I'm sending you full status report on everyone, let the people who need to know be informed."

Scott's jaw tightened without reading the list. He was pretty good at reading between the lines and knew that meant Alan was in bad shape. "I have already begun to pack things up," Scott assured Kate even as he glanced over the data she had sent. "I'll meet you there."

As Scott cut off the communication, Rocco Manning patted his arm. "You get what you have to done then go meet up with your team. I'll alert the parents where to go and make sure the supplies go back where they belong."

"And I'll help," Yeatts said as he approached the pair. Pausing, he looked at Scott then held out his hand. "I just heard from the Governor's office and it appears the flooding to the south, while now contained, was pretty bad and stretched resources fairly thin. The first help we would have gotten would have been in another hour. Most of the people your team rescued would have been buried since the second avalanche followed a slightly different path than the first which only cut them off. Only one dead versus God knows how many? That was thanks to your people."

Looking Yeatts up and down, Scott came to a quick decision as he shook his hand. "Your services may be required after all. The sheriff is with my team, but the one person who was killed? According to my team, the one death? It appears that a member of Ski Patrol was stabbed in the back and left near the zone where the avalanche began. And since they found evidence that an explosive device was recently used there, I have every reason to believe that this was no accident. That man may have witnessed something and was murdered, with his killer believing his body would be hidden by the avalanche. By the time he would have been found, evidence would have been lost and everyone might think it was a tragic accident."

Yeatts nodded. "I don't usually work on homicides, but let the Sheriff know I'll contact the appropriate parties and make sure the State Labs are open with this case receiving top priority." He sighed even as he pulled out his phone. "This will probably get bumped to the FBI, you know. If that was a bomb, this will fall under an act of terrorism."

Scott nodded. "Yes, well you better find out who did this, because if our man dies because of this, there will no place on this Earth that the party or parties responsible will be able to hide."

Yeatts and Rocco both gave each other wide-eyed looks. They knew the job International Rescue did took brass ones, but each suspected that the guilty party might need some rescuing from the rescuers.

* * *

Not far away, Barty Smith played with his stolen helmet as he listened in before climbing back onto his procured snow mobile. He had driven past the condos where he knew Sherman was staying and had come here to check the list, seeing that his employer was in the hospital. Using the snow mobile he could get to the next town and from there get to Lake County Hospital. The fact that the member of International Rescue that had seen his face was being brought there was useful. He could kill the guy there if he had to.

As Barty pulled his helmet back on and drove off, Javi walked by carrying some of the medical supplies that had been used and now needed to be returned to the resort clinic. The guy on the snow mobile looked familiar to Javi, but he couldn't place him. He'd worry about that later.

Timmy Sherman lay back in the hospital bed, annoyed at the idea of having to share his room.

"My insurance pays for a private room," he snapped. Getting no reaction, he sniped, "Nurse, can you hear me or are you deaf?"

Shana didn't look up from the chart at first before she slowly raised her eyes. "Are you talking to me?"

"Do you see anyone else?"

Sighing, Shana set down the chart after saving the data. "First – I am a doctor. Shana Pierce, MD," she pulled at her visiting physician badge. "Second, there is someone else here. Mr. Kendall was injured and is recovering from the same avalanche as you and he is trying to sleep. I would advise you to do the same."

"And if I don't?" Timmy sneered at her.

Tilting her head, Shana smiled in a way that made most grown men wet their pants. "If you don't, you will discover the many and varying ways a physician can justify a colonoscopy. Do NOT make me angry. You wouldn't like me angry."

"You're not the Hulk," the developer tried to act tough.

"In the Avengers I always preferred Natasha Romanoff," Shana smiled again. "The Black Widow – a master assassin. Thoroughly charming the pants – sometimes literally – off of men before laying them down…and I don't mean in a bed."

Picking up her chart, she tossed him the remote. "Here – be a good boy, and find some cartoons to watch. It'll match your maturity level."

Glaring at the closing door, Timmy did turn on the TV but moved it to the news. He paled when he heard the reporter on the scene.

"_- In a shocking development, we have discovered that both avalanches on Mount Elbert may have in fact been the result of some kind of terrorist attack, perhaps a bomb. Scuttlebutt has it that at least one person has been killed and a member of the heroic International Rescue has been injured seriously. The Thunderbird has been rushed to Lake County Hospital and his condition has yet to be confirmed. But what is known was that he was the one to identify something that led to the information we know now. What else he saw up there is not known."_

"_Jason," the anchor asked as the camera cut back to her. "Could the International Rescue Operative have witnessed anything on the mountain that will lead to the capture of the person or persons responsible for one death, seventeen injuries, more than a million dollars in property damage and leaving a community in shock?"_

"_It's possible, Suzy," Jason confirmed. "At this point, it is a wait and see for both his team and law enforcement."_

Timmy hit mute and closed his eyes. He had to get in contact with Smith. The news said one person had died, no one was supposed to die. He had paid for discretion.

Well…it seemed to him that Smith owed him some clean-up costs. He knew Smith would turn on him in a second so…it really was all for the best.

* * *

"If you want," John said softly, "you can go back and see the Sprout. You probably saved his life today."

Gordon kept looking forward and John wondered for a moment if the red-head had heard him. Then he finally spoke. "Commander tell you I fell off a cliff or did Op Seven tell you she thinks I'm nuts?"

John chuckled. "I really haven't been able to talk to the Commander. And Op Seven has always thought you were nuts."

Shrugging, Gordon remained silent – a state so unnatural to him that John became worried.

"Fish-face," he said softly. "What is it?"

"I saw Tomo," Gordon admitted as quietly as John after he checked to make sure no one else was there.

"You were under a lot of stress," John said as he pushed aside his shock. "You -"

"Saw him several times, each time leading me to save our little brother," Gordon said firmly before casting a dismayed look to John. "Why me? Why did he trust me to save Alan?"

John was thoughtful for a moment. "You have only one kid brother. So did Tomo. No matter what, no one can doubt how much you both loved him. Maybe this was Tomo's way of saying it was up to you to protect the Sprout now because he wouldn't be around to do it."

"How is he?" Gordon asked suddenly.

Confusion was visible in John's face for a minute. How was Tomo? Tomo was…Oh, yeah – Alan. "He's not too good," John admitted.

"The snow too much?" Gordon asked sadly. Shaking his head, John's jaw was clenched as he ground out,

"No, the bomb blast caused most of the damage."

Gordon turned to his brother in dismay before his own jaw clenched as well. "Someone is gonna be in for a world of hurt."

John nodded in agreement before he asked, "Who tells Op One?"

Gordon chuckled darkly. "The better question is does Op Seven know and did someone disarm her first?"

* * *

Alan couldn't help but stare at the young woman.

"Do I have dirt on my nose?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Alan sighed. "You look like, I mean...Mom?"

"Wrong generation." At Alan's confused look, the young woman grinned. "You're what? Seventeen?"

Alan looked offended. "Eighteen."

"Oh, right. The avalanche in - Nevada?"

"Utah."

"Oh, yeah. Uncle Johnny told us all about that one. Bomb, avalanche, murder and intrigue - High drama." Now it was her turn to look confused. "Wait - this was just after you graduated high school, which was the last weekend in May that year. Avalanche worthy snow even in the high points of the Rocky Mountains seems unlikely."

Alan shrugged. "But not impossible. It had been a late winter, no real good snows until February, but once it hit in the high mountains, it didn't let go until - well, then. It was one of the reasons the snow was so unstable."

She nodded. "The bomb didn't help. But the rest of that makes sense. Grandpa and Uncle Scott hate talking about that rescue. Your first full-fledged Thunderbird rescue and you were nearly killed."

Alan sat down next to her. "Nearly? So - I'm not dead."

Shaking her head, the blonde grinned again. "Once again - nope. Neither am I. Or so you keep assuring me."

Alan looked confused. "I do?"

"Well, not you you. I mean, you will be you but for now you're you. Get it?"

"No," Alan said baldly.

Chuckling, she tilted her head in a way that seemed strangely familiar to Alan. In fact, a lot about this woman - girl? he was reluctant to call her a woman - seemed familiar.

"I can hear you, you know."

"I didn't say anything," Alan protested.

She shook her head. "Not eighteen year old you. You from, um, around thirty years in the future from your perspective." Laughing again when Alan's frown deepened, she punched him lightly in the arm. "I think an introduction would help."

The woman stood and gave a mock-curtsy. "Samantha Katherine Tracy, at your service - Dad."

* * *

They were nearly to the hospital when Emily came to the edge of the enclosure to speak with Jeff.

"He'll need surgery; there is internal bleeding and a collapsed lung. I've managed to get the lung partially re-inflated but we have him on a respirator to be safe. There are some minor cuts and burns to his back and shoulders and I'll want a cat scan for the head injury, but I think it will be a concussion and not a severe trauma. His uniform helped save his life."

Jeff nodded, before he asked, "Can I see him?"

Emily also nodded, stepping aside as Jeff entered.

Pulling up a small stool that was usually secured to the wall, Jeff sat down next to Alan. He lifted his face mask, tears streaking down his face as he looked at his youngest. A bandage was wrapped around Alan's hair, covering the blonde locks. The ventilator kept up a rhythmic pattern, breathing for the eighteen year old. Virgil and Emily had managed to cut away most of his uniform, placing bandages over a good portion of Alan's back and shoulders. The light blanket was pulled up to rest under Alan's arms, which, while bruised and injured, didn't look like anything Tylenol wouldn't take care of. Pulling the blanket down gently, Jeff removed a glove to softly touch Alan's chest, feeling the damage to his left side before ghosting his fingers over the bruising on the boy's abdomen. As more tears traced down the frightened father's face only to fall on Alan, Jeff was thrown back to recalling seeing Alan like this before…

"_How is he?" Jeff asked from the doorway of a room in the PICU of Lake County Medical Center._

_Scott didn't look up at his father, just sat holding Alan's hand all the harder._ "_Not good," Scott finally said. "Internal bleeding, damage to his trachea, fractured collarbone, broken arm, skull fracture – and those are the ones they think they have under control."_

_Jeff nodded. The doctor had rattled off all of Alan's injuries, before asking if they wanted someone from the hospital chapel. The father knew what the doctor was implying – his baby wasn't expected to live. Jeff had just glared at the man before heading over to his son's room._

_Pulling up a chair on the other side of Alan's bed, Jeff picked up his son's other hand as best he could – most of it was encased in plaster._

"_Mom?" Scott asked, even though he knew the answer in his heart._

_Jeff just shook his head as he stared at the sickening sight of the ventilator breathing for his three year old son. _

_Scott simply nodded as he silently cried, holding onto Alan's hand. He had made his mother a promise years ago and damn it, he would keep it. Alan would be protected by his big brother to the best of his ability._

_Kissing the tiny fingers in his hand, Jeff whispered, "Please, please Lucy – don't take our baby yet. We need him. Please, Lucy – I can't lose you both."_

Pulling himself back to the present, Jeff whispered softly as he kissed Alan's fingers. "Please, Sweetheart. Not our baby. Please – not our baby boy."

"Commander?" Virgil asked from the opening.

When Jeff looked up, Virgil nodded firmly. "We've gotten permission to land Two on the helicopter pad. It will be a tight fit, so I am heading up front to fly her in. Op Four and Two can move the 'Bird afterwards before joining us in the medical center."

Emily moved around Virgil as she came back in, pulling up the warming blanket she had pulled over Alan before grabbing another. "We won't be outside long, but I want him kept warm."

Looking up at Jeff she nodded, determined to keep everything on the level she would need to maintain, ignoring this was family. "With your permission, I would like to be his hospitalist while he is here."

"Of course, Dr. Tracy," Jeff said with some relief even as Virgil headed up front. "I'm aware of your reputation," he added, sure his voice would now carry beyond the enclosure.

"Thank you." Emily nodded even as she adjusted some of the equipment so they could get Alan off as quickly as possible. Looking to make sure no one was nearby – if she knew Kate, Emily would bet the ex-FBI agent was making sure of that – Emily leaned in to kiss Alan's forehead. "Hold on, Sweetie. We have you now. Hold on."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Tomo - OK, brief convos here. First, a message from CC. And to read it, may I present Sarah Jane Woodbury Tracy.**_

_**Sarah - You know, just Sarah would do.**_

_**Tomo - Yeah, I know.**_

_**Sarah - You really did match up as a Tracy you know. Anyhow - "CC regrets to say that her computer at home is headed to the shop. Luckily no hard drive or memory issues - loose internal wiring that needs to be repaired so she can see the monitor. Fortunately, she had saved this chapter to fan fic dot net so that she can post from work during her lunch break. But she could not answer any reviews. Sorry."**_

_**Tomo - But here are the gist of the answers: **_

_**Updated as soon as possible. Yes, that meant not until today.**_

_**No death fics and I believe Alan grows emotionally with each near death experience. Under my guidance, I think he is emotionally somewhere in his seventies by now.**_

_**My mom is doing well, but will need some further surgery. As this happens at the same time as my stay-cation, it makes getting off work easier, but does blow a beach day. And I wouldn't be writing much that week anyhow.**_

_**Evil is questionable, psychologically disturbed? To quote Tony Stark when Captain America said, "Are you nuts?" "Jury is still out."**_

_**No, I don't dislike Tin-Tin. I keep her with Alan, don't I? But she isn't one of the voices in my head. I can hear the boys and my OCs, I can't really hear her. But I may let her answer reviews in ch 12.**_

_**Sarah - Well, I don't know about you Tomo, but I am hungry. You want anything?**_

_**Tomo - Dead people don't eat a lot, you know.**_

_**Sarah - Well, I am pregnant. I do. Some gingerbread cake with powdered sugar sounds good, doesn't it?**_

_**Tomo - You are such a Tracy.**_

_**Sarah (grins) - Yes, yes I am.**_

**_Tomo - OK, read and review and cross you fingers for CC's computer. She has something evil planned._**

**_Sarah - Something else?_**

**_Tomo - Well, Sammygirl1963's birthday is coming up and she wants to make it special. _**

**_Sarah - That her notes...OH MY FREAKING...NO WAY!_**

**_Tomo - Yup. She practically made Sammygirl cry when she saw what she was giving her._**

**_Sarah - OK, you sure those two aren't related?_**

**_Tomo - I'm starting to wonder._**


	11. Chapter 11

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Don't own.**_

_**Still having issues with home computer. I had to decide which you would prefer - posting this chapter (which, having been saved to the website, I could access elsewhere) or access my e-mail to respond. I guessed you would prefer the chapter. Hope I guessed correctly.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Edward Eppes ran into the medical center, accompanying his patient. On the other side of the gurney, the nurse he had acquired at the scene of the avalanche ran along with him. She seemed to know what he wanted even before he asked for it and he couldn't help but admire her in a professional manner for being an excellent cardiac nurse.

And if he happened to notice her in a definite non-professional manner, well…

"What do we have?" Shana asked as she entered the area.

"Mild cardiac condition made worse by an avalanche," Edward said wryly. "Patient went into a-fib but we got him back in sinus rhythm."

Shana glanced over at the nurse. "Hiring new personnel on the fly?" she wryly questioned.

Ellen glanced up. "Ellen Donovan."

"Nurse or doctor?" Shana asked while she watched the woman hang an IV after Edward's instructions.

"Nurse," Ellen cheerfully said. "Cardiology, in fact."

"Looking for a job?" Edward asked even as he checked his patient's vitals.

"Not in Colorado," Ellen shrugged. "Thinking of heading to LA County – my brother and dad live there and have been trying to get me to go as well."

"Why did you leave your last job?" Edward asked, knowing a good cardiac nurse was hard to find.

Ellen sighed. "To make a long story short – lying jerk, no family left in area, time for a change, excellent references from the head of cardiology at my old job, looking for a challenge. Although I think I will avoid climbing after Thunderbirds again," Ellen said as she rotated her shoulder. "I think I pulled a muscle doing that."

Both Edward and Shana stared at her before Shana raised her hand. "OK, I sense a couple of great stories there. When all this is done, we are sitting down with some tea and having a long chat. And Eppsie? Get her resume downloaded – you are always complaining to me that you need good cardiac nurses at Cedar Sinai."

When the tiny brunette whirled and left the room to begin triage on some of the new arrivals, Ellen glanced over at Edward. "Eppsie?"

"That's Eppes," Edward said, somewhat embarrassed.

"As in Dr. C. Edward Eppes?" Ellen asked in awe. "Sir, I'm…"

"It's Edward," he corrected. "No Ed, and there is only one person in life who gets away with calling me Eddie. Not that she lets me call her Katie anymore," Edward grumbled.

"Your wife?" Ellen asked, before blushing. "Sorry, none of my business."

"Actually, my little cousin," Edward grinned. "No wife, girlfriend, boyfriend or significant other. You?"

"No," Ellen admitted. "There was a guy…but that was the jerk."

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "Mine wasn't a jerk but she married someone else. They make a better match anyhow. So…brother and dad?"

"Dad is a retired cop," Ellen said. "Mom was and I am nurses. Big brother is a former math teacher who started a computer company in LA."

"Sam Donovan?" Edward asked. "You've heard of him?"

Edward laughed even as they proceeded to hand off the patient to be admitted.

"My dad was one of his professor's at Cal-Sci and later did some consulting work when he did his start up. Dad took his fees in stock options and got paid back twenty times over."

Ellen nodded. "Mom had left me the insurance money when she died. She and dad said they had everything covered and well…I think they saw it as a dowry. I gave it to Sam to start his company. He said I have twenty percent of the stock, but I'm not sure what that is worth. He put it in a trust for me, so I don't have to deal with it until I want to."

Edward stopped and stared at her. "Um, Dad got five percent and it is currently worth around half a million."

Freezing, Ellen gulped. "Oh, my." She raised an eyebrow. "Guess that means I can take my time looking for a job."

"Let me get a hold of your resume," Edward grinned. "I may have a job for you. And if I ever decide to ask you out, please forget what I just told you about how much you are worth."

Ellen just smiled in return. Like she said to the Thunderbird Commander – God really did have a reason for everything.

* * *

Virgil finished landing Thunderbird Two and leapt up, John quickly assuming his place.

"Now, they said we can -"

"We can land her in the empty parking lot two miles from here, that it is an area that the National Guard usually uses but since they are all down with the flood zone, it's good but also secure and that there is a police officer waiting to give us a ride to the hospital," John repeated. "We know."

Virgil turned to leave when Gordon's hand grabbed his arm. "Keep the Sprout safe for us."

Nodding, Virgil didn't get annoyed. It was a promise they had each made to one and other since the kid was born.

Quickly meeting up with the stretcher, Virgil nodded at Scott as his oldest brother came aboard first, leading Shana Pierce and Edward Eppes, plus the red-headed nurse from the avalanche. Another doctor followed behind them but was blocked by Scott.

"Excuse me," the doctor sniped. "I need…"

"To have proper clearance or severe injuries to be aboard," Scott said firmly.

"And those doctors?" Kate came forward. "Doctors Pierce, Tracy and Eppes all have national security clearances. Nurse Donovan was ok'd by Dr. Pierce and who are you anyhow?"

"I am Dr. Clark Stuart," the man said officiously. "I'm chief of medicine."

Edward came forward with Kelsey in a wheelchair, grinning. "It's been ages since I dealt with a broken bone."\

"Do you remember how?" Joey asked as he trailed behind.

Ellen smiled as she guided the two boys and a few of their friends, quietly gathering data even as she moved everyone towards the exit. "Don't worry boys - what Dr. Eppes doesn't know, we can always Google."

"She's joking, right?" Jamie asked. He looked a little worried when no one answered.

"Alright, Mr. Proulx," Shana said softly as she pushed him forwards, trying to keep an eye on where Scott moved forward to take the hoversled. "Your family is right here, the kids are off, and everyone else is safe. NOW will you let me treat you?"

"You look awfully young to be a doctor, missy," Norman snapped, the pain of Dean's death still tearing at him.

"Well, that was what the pretty paper that I printed off the internet said," Shana snorted. "Paid fifteen dollars for it."

"She's joking, right?" Helen whispered even as Emily came up behind her.

"Shana Pierce is considered one of the top five emergency medicine specialists in the world," Emily assured her. "Number three, in fact."

"If you add that you are ranked number two, I just might hurt you," Shana muttered.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything," Emily grinned. "But now that you mention it…"

Emily had been checking over Alan even as she discretely nodded at Jeff and Virgil.

"What have we here?" Dr. Stuart asked as he approached Alan's gurney.

"White male, approximately eighteen to twenty two years of age, injuries include a collapsed left lung, internal bleeding, concussion, and first and second degree burns from the combination of a explosion and avalanche. Buried for an unknown amount of time but was still breathing when found, possible air pocket created." Emily gave a final check to the stent she had placed before she tried to move Alan forward only to have Dr. Stuart stop her to look over the patient himself.

Dr. Stuart leaned over Alan and gave a cursorily check before snapping his head back up. "HOW old is he?"

"Our man…" Virgil began before Stuart snorted. "

Man? Try boy."

"He's eighteen," Jeff said quietly.

"I'm supposed to believe…"

"This is the commander of International Rescue," Emily said quickly. "He and their chief medic," she gestured to Virgil, "have been giving me his medical info. I'm sure he knows their operative's age."

"I want a family member contacted," Stuart insisted.

"I'm his father," Jeff responded in a soft but firm voice. "He turned eighteen a few months ago. This was one of his first missions. He had been on a rescue in China a few weeks ago but that's it."

"The earthquake?" Stuart responded, looking at the way Jeff gently touched his son's head, the slight shakiness of the hand as it ghosted over the bandage. But it was the lone tear that ran down Jeff's face, falling from behind the face mask that convinced the physician/ administrator. He had seen similar reactions in too many family members over the years not to believe the man's words now.

Stuart nodded, and grabbed the other side of the gurney as he shot rapid questions to Emily, while Virgil trailed behind holding the IV pole as they hurried Alan into the medical facility.

Soon, Thunderbird Two was clear of everyone except Gordon and John. Once they were sure the zone had been emptied, the big 'Bird took off, moving towards the base that they could leave it and return to their injured brother. Gordon focused on his job, trying to forget how small and helpless his baby brother had looked when he last saw the kid.

"We nearly lost him back there," John said quietly.

"On the mountain?" Gordon responded absently, even as he smoothly landed Thunderbird Two.

"I meant once we got him on board." John whispered. Looking over at Gordon with tear-filled eyes, he continued.

"Emily and Virgil were treating him and then alarms went off. I don't know exactly what happened, but Emmy was really rattled."

"Damn," Gordon muttered. Emily was usually extremely calm, a necessary skill for emergency medicine. Shaking off his concern, Gordon began to set the security codes. Even with the ship on a secure base, Jeff had always maintained that no government or military could be trusted with the technology of International Rescue.

"He's gonna be ok, right, Johnny?" Gordon softly asked.

John just bit his lip. "I just have a bad feeling – like this isn't over yet."

Gordon shivered, a cold feeling coming over him as well.

John began to get up, before he abruptly sat back down. Gordon looked at his brother in concern. "You ok, John?"

Nodding, John blinked. "Sorry, thought I saw someone behind you for a second. Must be the stress of today."

Returning the nod, Gordon stood, holding out a hand to John. "Must be," he smoothly agreed, wondering if Tomo was still hanging around.

"_OK, Watttamee – either you are still trying to protect Allie or you've decided to dedicate your afterlife to annoying the hell out of me."_

* * *

_Laughing again when Alan's frown deepened, she punched him lightly in the arm. "I think an introduction would help."_ _  
_

_The woman stood and gave a mock-curtsy. "Samantha Katherine Tracy, at your service - Dad."_

Alan sighed, shaking his head. "OK, you cannot be my daughter. First, you're what – almost thirty?"

"Dude!" Sammie sighed. "Try twenty-three."

"Fine!" Alan groaned. "You are still five years older than me."

"What can I say?" Sammie chuckled. "Time is fluid here. I haven't been born yet."

"You can't be my daughter – I've never even, well…you know!"

"Oh yeah – I know," Sammie grinned. "You and mom always told us how you waited. How "sex should be deep and meaningful, for true commitment"." Raising an eyebrow, she nudged him. "I won't tell you if any of us agreed with you or with Uncle Gordon's "sex should be fun". It will be better for your mental health."

"OK," Alan sighed. "Let's go with the delusion you are my daughter. Why are you here with me? Should I know that I'm supposed to have a daughter."

"It's part of it," a new voice added. Alan looked up to see a small white-haired woman.

"Grandma?"

Ruth Tracy smiled and held out her arms, reveling when her youngest grandson melted into her embrace. "Hello, my baby."

"I've missed you so much," Alan muttered, his face pressed against her white hair, still smelling the baby shampoo she had always used on her fine hair.

"I promise you, Allie," Ruth whispered. "We are never far from you. But you need to see that you have so much of a future ahead of you. That's why you needed to see Sammie first."

"She's really my daughter?" Alan asked in surprise.

Ruth chuckled. "Oh, yes. All of my future great-grandchildren are here. My word – between Jeff and you boys, you took the bible quite literally."

"Huh?"

Ruth patted his face. "Go forth and multiply," Ruth grinned.

"Now," Ruth said firmly, "several people want to keep you company, and Sammie can come back later if she needs to. But first there is someone else who needs to talk to you. Samantha, come with me."

Sammie looked to protest but Ruth shook her head. "I thought you wanted to meet your grandmother?"

"Really?" Sammie asked, jumping up. "Come on, Grandma – let's go."

As Sammie took off running, Ruth sighed. "She really is a female Alan," she mumbled as she followed the fast moving blonde.

"Hey!" Alan grumbled as he tried to follow, only to be unable to. "What about me?

"I thought we could talk," another voice added.

Alan froze only to slowly turn. "Tommy?"

* * *

Barty approached the medical center, having ditched his stolen snow mobile down the road. He entered through the emergency entrance, relieved at the chaos that was going on there.

"Why is everyone from the avalanche being directed here?" one nurse groaned as he passed by.

Another nurse responded as she took a wheelchair from a member of International Rescue. "Because most of the medical facilities to the south are dealing with the flooding," she explained before being startled by a security officer who bumped into her.

"Jack! What's wrong?" she asked seeing the older man's stressed look.

"Um," Jack sighed, gesturing at Scott who had turned around to make sure the rest of the high school students were nearby. The hover sled was being watched over by Kate, who was trying to avoid her own cousin, Edward Eppes being busy with a nurse as they hustled a young girl with a broken leg into an exam room.

"I need radiology in here," Edward called out over the noise and confusion.

"Is there a problem?" Kate asked quietly, keeping an eye on the body, hopeful that none of the stressed out people realized just what was on the hover sled.

Jared stood nearby, Helen's hand in his as he looked torn between staying for his uncle, who was headed into an exam room, as well as his distressed students. Scott, seeing his distress, grabbed Jack's arm.

"I know you need to secure the ED – especially from the media. But the parents of these students will be arriving soon. Most aren't hurt. If someone can check them out and get them to a safe area to wait, it would be helpful. Also," he sighed as he gestured to the hover sled, "we need to get to the morgue."

Barty had grabbed a scrub jacket but realized his lack of badge would get him ejected soon. "I've got that," Barty said quickly, taking the hover sled and heading towards the exit. Most hospitals were designed the same and he was sure the morgue would be in the basement. As long as he was safely in the bowels of the hospital before any lockdown.

"Hey," the male nurse snapped and sighed as he grabbed the edge of the hover sled.

Barty paled, sure the jig was up.

"Use the staff elevators," the man sighed again. "We don't want the patients upset."

"Sorry," Barty muttered as he changed directions to where the man pointed.

The female nurse smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, Drew – like you didn't get lost every other hour when you started."

Jack moved and waited by the entrance as several people came in accompanying a stretcher which was hurried into a treatment room.

"Drew," Dr. Stuart called out, "get a room in Critical Care secured. We'll need it soon. And see what operating room is available if needed. Oh, and radiology to treatment room one."

"Yes, Doctor…" Drew's voice trailed off as the door to the treatment room closed. "C'mon, I'll help you," the other nurse nudged him.

"Thanks, Piper," Drew sighed.

Scott turned to Jack. "Two of our colleagues will be here soon. Please get one of us to confirm so they can join us."

Kate had already taken up a position outside of the treatment room, making Jack raise an eyebrow.

"Sir," Jack said cautiously. "Do you need any help?"

Scott bit back a smile, relieved he could find something amusing. "Trust me, sir…"

"John Rheinhart – but just call me Jack."

"Jack," Scott confided. "That is Op Seven. Yes, she is a she. But she is living proof that Kipling was right."

"Kipling, sir?"

Nudging the man's shoulder, Scott walked towards Kate but not before muttering, "The female of the species is more deadly than the male."

Once Scott was on the other side of the door, Kate whispered, "I'm giving you a pass on that one because I know you are stressed out."

"You'll give me a pass on that one because you know I'm right," Scott whispered back.

Kate hid a grin. OK, so the flyboy was right – it had to happen occasionally.

* * *

John and Gordon jumped out of the back of the police cruiser, John remembering to throw a hasty "Thank You" over his shoulder.

Gordon didn't. All he could think about was how fragile Alan had looked when they had pulled him from the snow.

"How is this happening again?" Gordon muttered.

"What happening?" John asked softly, aware of the media being held back from the entrance to the emergency room.

"It just seems like the kid can't catch a break," Gordon sighed.

"He'll be ok," John firmly responded.

"You don't know that," Gordon hissed.

"But I have to believe it," John gave a small smile as they reached the door, blocked by two men arguing with the security guard.

"I'm sorry," Jack was saying. "If you aren't on this list, I can't let you in. Give me your information and I will have it run. You'll have to check in at the main entrance."

Rocco Manning and Adrian Yeatts both looked annoyed. John stepped forward, making Jack draw up in surprise.

"Sir, your colleagues said to let them know when you got here -"

"It's good," Kate said from behind him. Looking over at the other two, even as she waved her brothers-in-law into the hospital, pointing out where Scott was, Kate sighed."Jack, let them in too. Yeatts, have you contacted anyone about the murder?"

"Murder?" Jack squeaked.

Yeatts nodded. "Yes. There aren't a lot of people available, there were wildfires up north, flooding down south and now this."

"Wildfires, too," Kate sighed again. "Damn, Colorado is having a bad hair day, huh?"

Rocco gave a small chuckle. "My daughter? Where is she?"

Kate turned to Jack. "Can you tell Mr. Manning to get to wherever the students are? He's also the former principal and probably knows most of the parents. He'll be a good asset." Turning back to Yeatts, Kate resumed her former line of thought.

"So what is happening?"

"Because of the possible terrorist issue with the bomb, the FBI is taking charge. The Denver office is loaning us a Senior Agent who was organizing training out here. She's taking over the New York office in August, so we're lucky to get someone of her caliber."

"The head of the New York office?" Kate asked faintly. Oh, no. Crap. It couldn't be.

A new car pulled up and a familiar dark-haired woman climbed out, striding towards the group. Holding out a hand, she shook Yeats and then politely nodded at Kate. "Supervisory Special Agent, Daria Delgado, FBI. Where can we talk?"

Kate followed numbly. This so was not happening.

* * *

Jeff stood back in the exam room, watching Emily and Dr. Stuart working on Alan, Virgil standing by, rattling off answers that Emily wasn't supposed to know the answer to.

"OK, so allergic to penicillin, previous spleen damage…" Stuart glanced suspiciously at Jeff. "If he just started, how did that happen?"

"Car accident," Jeff said. "He was fifteen."

"I know this has to be on the confidential side," Stuart said. "But can we get information on that?"

"We have copies of medical records, eliminating any identifying information of course," Virgil said. "I'll have them downloaded if you can get me to a computer." Stuart pointed to a portable computer table.

"Type in as guest1, use the password stuart1978, it will give you access to a secure outside line."

"Thank you," Virgil said quietly, moving aside even as Drew helped push in a portable x-ray, followed by a tech.

Dr. Stuart nodded to Emily, before gesturing to Jeff to come with him. The three were on the other side of the room, as the radiology tech began the series of scans.

"I'd like to do the surgery in about an hour," Stuart quietly said. "That will give – um, the patient time for his cardio-respitory system to recover. Right now, the lung is inflating well and he is taking more breaths on his own. It's good, but we don't want to rush if we don't have to. Lucky break on the records," he commented. "Smart of you to have those ready in your line of work."

"Our chief medical advisor is pretty smart," Jeff said with a small smile. "She designed the system to reduce the risk to our personnel."

"If she ever wants a job here," Stuart chuckled, "I'd love to interview her."

"I think I offer her benefits you can't," Jeff smirked, enjoying Emily's embarrassment.

Stuart was about to say something when the radiology tech joined them, giving the chief of medicine a data tablet before leaving with her equipment.

Sharing the tablet with Emily, both doctors looked pleased.

Emily smiled at Jeff. "There are some minor fractures to the ribs, they should heal well. No fracture to the skull and the lung re-inflation is holding steady. Ultrasound of the abdomen shows a slow bleed, so waiting an hour to schedule the surgery is good. We'll let, um, the patient…rest. Yes. Rest."

"We can't keep calling him the patient," Dr. Stuart sighed. "He needs a name."

"Alan," Emily said. At two startled looks, Emily shrugged. "You said he was eighteen," Emily said to Jeff with a smile, getting some revenge for his earlier comment. "My youngest brother-in-law – who is eighteen - is named Alan."

"Well we can't call him Alan Tracy," Stuart muttered. "Can you imagine the media circus if we listed Jeff Tracy's kid as being a patient here?"

"Alan Sheppard," Emily offered. "My father-in-law named his sons for astronauts – in Alan's case, Alan Sheppard."

Stuart shrugged, tapping some info into the data pad. "OK, let's take Alan Sheppard to a room – we can monitor him while he's prepped for surgery."

As Virgil handed a data disc over to Stuart, Jeff silently glanced at his middle son, who had looked startled when he heard the name being given to his brother.

"It's official," Jeff muttered. "All of my daughters-in-law have strange sense of humors."

"They haven't killed Gordy yet," Virgil whispered in return. "They'd have to."

The pair stopped at the outer door, where Scott still was standing.

"They're taking him to a room near the surgery area," Scott said. "Ops Two and Four went with them. I want to join Op Seven for the security briefing that needs to go…down…"

When Scott's voice trailed off, his father and brother followed his line of sight, not as startled to see Rocco Manning being escorted down another hallway by a security person they didn't know as they were to see Adrian Yeatts following Kate and the security man they had met earlier…as well as Daria Delgado.

"Do you ever get the feeling that our lives are just too weird?" Virgil muttered before heading off to follow where his youngest brother had been taken, their father hot on his heels.

With a deep sigh, Scott moved over to be "introduced" to his wife's best friend.

What the hell else could happen?

* * *

_**A/N- So they are all at the hospital. Alan is looking for some closure and is doing well. So what, as Scott asked, could happen now?**_

_**Stay tuned. - CC**_


	12. Chapter 12

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - If I have said it once, I've said it a dozen times - don't own Thunderbirds.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Daria was carefully examining the piece of wiring, before handing it back to Yeatts.

"I'd go with the theory it was a bomb," she agreed. "But you say there were no threats, nothing to indicate any reason for a bombing?"

Wes Ashford had joined the group, nodding at Kate and Scott where they stood to the back. "We've never had any kind of threat," Wes sighed. "Things like that just don't happen here."

"Sheriff," Daria said with a small smile. "Things like this never happen anywhere until they do. But I do agree – you are an unlikely terrorist target. I don't believe this is terrorist – domestic or otherwise in nature. And Homeland Security agrees with me."

"Then why is the FBI assuming control?" Yeatts asked.

Daria gave another small smile. "One, I happened to be out here working with WITSEC…"

"Witness?" Scott stumbled, even as Kate elbowed him in the stomach.

"The Witness Protection Program," Kate hissed.

"Yes," Daria drawled, giving Kate an odd look. "And no, it would have nothing to do with happened," she hastened even as Yeatts started to toss in a theory.

Wes started to say something and then stopped himself. But Daria had noticed.

"Sheriff? Is there something you would like to add? No detail is too small not to be added, even if it is later discarded."

"Well," Wes sighed. "It's just – that pass where you found Dean?" he gestured to Kate, who nodded.

Kate stepped forward, pulling out a data pad and placing it before Daria, showing her the Google map of the area, with the zone where they found Alan and Helen Manning highlighted. Wes leaned over the table, tapping the area.

"Yeah, that's it. Well, there is a high-end resort scheduled to be built there. But most of the work couldn't get started until pass was cleared. The last time someone tried to use construction equipment up there when there was measurable snow, there was a tragedy where someone died and a little boy was badly injured. No one would ok using equipment there again until the pass cleared. And with the snow, it probably wouldn't be until July, making it unlikely to have the place up and running by September, when they planned the grand opening. And with measurable snow often up there in October, you have to have be done by Labor Day."

"Are you suggesting my…one of my people could have died because someone wanted a hotel to open on schedule?" Scott hissed.

Daria held up a hand before speaking to Wes again.

"Is there a representative of the company that is building the resort around to speak with? Or anyone who could stand to lose considerable income if the resort didn't go in as planned? That can be construction companies, electricians, plumbers…anyone with money to lose. Money makes people do stupid things."

"Well," Wes said, "most of the people who have been contracted for the job have been finding filler work. They need to hire temp people for the resort but I don't see any of them hurting yet. The rep for the development company? We pulled him from one of the condos, so he couldn't have done the bombing himself."

"Could he have hired someone to do it?" Daria questioned.

"He's the type who wouldn't get his own hands dirty," Wes agreed. "But I can't see him…But then again, Helen said he stunk and she is a hell of a judge of character."

"Helen?" Daria mused as she looked at her notes. "Would that be Helen Manning, the head of ski patrol? I need to speak with her since she found the body. And is the Thunderbird who was there available yet?"

"Op Five is being prepped for surgery – damage to his spleen," Scott explained, relieved when the agent just nodded.

"And Helen is making sure her kids all get home," Wes said. "Not to mention, being there for Jared."

At Daria's confused look, he clarified. "Helen is also the high school principal. She has to make sure the students get to their parents. And Jared Samuels is the brother of our victim. Not to mention Helen and Jared are engaged."

"You seem very cozy with Ms. Manning as well," Yeatts mused.

Wes chuckled. "One thing about small towns – and outside ski season, that's just what we are – is everyone knows everyone else. Second, Helen is my little cousin. Her mother was my late aunt – and my mother would have my hide if I didn't keep an eye on her baby sister's only surviving child."

But just then Wes sobered. "But when you talk to Timmy Sherman – that's the guy from the development company – I'm sure he will tell you that Helen opposed the building of the resort. All the rest of the county board could see was jobs and opportunity. But Helen never forgot the last time someone built in that part of the mountain. She was a newby to the ski patrol back then and well, helping dig through the snow to pull the near-dead body of a three year old boy and his definitely dead mother from said snow isn't something a soul forgets."

No one noticed as Kate reached over to squeeze Scott's hand in support.

Daria nodded, looking thoughtful as she took a sip of coffee. "What about the family of that mother and child?"

"You got big guns?" Wes asked. "Because you are talking about the Tracys."

Daria choked on her coffee. "Tracy? As in Jeff Tracy?" When Wes nodded, Daria banged her head on the table. "Why does every weird case I draw these last few years always trail back to Eppsie?"

"Eppsie?" Yeatts mused. "Like Dr. Eppes?"

"Which Dr. Eppes?" Daria asked, confused.

"Edward Eppes is currently volunteering in the hospital," Yeatts offered. "A good chunk of the staff had been loaned to hospitals in the south because of the flooding. So they asked for volunteers from a medical conference in Denver and we got lucky in some top-notch people volunteering."

"Nope," Daria sighed. "That Dr. Eppes – and before you ask, there are several, including two by marriage, although Edward is the only medical one – is my Eppes' cousin. No, Kate Eppes is now Kate Tracy and Jeff Tracy's daughter-in-law. She is…" Daria gave a small smile. "She was a hell of an FBI agent and is one of the best friends I have ever had. So let's hope she isn't involved in any of this."

"I thought she was a great agent and a good friend?" Wes asked, curious.

"Oh she is," Daria agreed. "But she has a hell of a temper and if she thinks someone is threatening her family, she would cheerfully rip out their guts through their nose before she'd shove them up their ass. Or she'd just shoot them – if she was feeling charitable."

Kate squeaked, having been about to protests when Scott pinched her arm as hard as he could. His small shake of his head made it clear she was to stand down.

"OK," Daria sighed. "I need to set up interviews with Helen Manning and this Sherman guy." Daria just couldn't bring herself to call a grown man Timmy. All she could think of was her four year old nephew.

Glancing over at the two Thunderbirds, she nodded. "And I expect to be told as soon as your man is available. And any other personnel who were at the scene? Interviews with them as well."

Scott nodded. "I'll arrange for you to speak with the other operatives, not to mention any satellite data we collected. It could be useful. Op Seven, can you get started on that?"

"On it," Kate murmured as she picked up her data pad, quickly typing info in even as she left the room.

Soon it was only Yeatts and Daria in the room, and the Lieutenant notice the puzzled look on Daria's face. "Agent Delgado? Is something wrong?"

Daria shook her head. "No, just a…feeling." As Yeatts went to arrange for equipment and data that Daria had said she needed, Daria sat back, thinking…

Nah. No way.

No freaking way.

* * *

Barty Smith cautiously made his way through the hallways of the hospital. He had heard whispers that the Thunderbird who had seen him was going to need surgery. So it made sense to head to that area of the hospital.

The only problem with that was that – for health reasons mainly, keeping areas sterile – most of that area was restricted by a pass. He finally found an area that seemed to be the opposite of a recovery ward…and there was his target, visible through a small window.

Blonde hair peeked out of the bandage, scrapes and bruises littered most of his visible skin. From the looks of things, the guy was even going to have a black eye or two. Seeing several people dressed in International Rescue uniforms down the hallway, probably discussing their colleague's medical status with the two doctors, Barty knew he should take advantage of the moment. He felt the inside pocket of his borrowed scrubs (pants had been added when he found an unsecured supply closet in the morgue) for the disposable scalpel he had appropriated. (That closet had been very well stocked.) A nick in the right tube and soon the Thunderbird would be just another fallen hero.

Barty moved silently into the room and with equal stealth approached the bed. He was looking over the various tubes, trying to decide which one could cause the most problems in the least amount of time, while still granting Barty an avenue for escape.

"_Sorry, kid," _Barty thought cynically – since he could now see just how young his victim was. _"But as the old toast goes – here's to you and here's to me, may we never disagree. But if we do, the hell with you and here's to me."_

"Is he ok?" a drowsy voice asked from the corner.

Barty froze before slowly turning.

A slender figure rose from a chair in the corner of the room. The man suddenly tensed before he came closer.

"What's your business in here? You're not one of – well…state your business."

"S-sorry, new here. Um, I was told to pick up someone from recovery room 5."

John sighed, feeling sorry for the guy. "This is prep room 5. Recovery is on the east wing. This is the west wing. Now you better go, this is supposed to be a secure room." Leaning to the side, he looked out the window in the door.

"Security was supposed to be posting a person here. No one yet, huh?"

"Well," Barty murmured agreeably. "Things are kinda crazy here." He fingered the scalpel, wondering if he could stab this guy quickly before the guy even knew what hit him. Barty began to inch the scalpel out of his pocket…

* * *

_Alan stared in open wonderment before moving closer to Tomo. _

_"I don't know if I want to hug you or hit you," Alan muttered. _

_Tomo grinned. "Go for the hug – it will make us both feel better." _

_Suddenly, Tomo's arms were full of a crying Alan. He hugged his honorary little brother fiercely, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort, slipping back and forth between Japanese and English. _

_"Why'd you have to die?" Alan finally managed to sputter. _

_"Trust me," Tomo sighed. "It wasn't my idea." _

_"I miss you so much," Alan said as he was guided back to the bench. _

_Tomo looked around curiously as they sat. "So," he asked conversationally. "What is this to you?" _

_"A park bench in New York," Alan said, surprised by the question. "You?" _

_"The garden of my grandfather's house in Japan," Tomo admitted. "My grandfather and I would sit there for hours as he would tell me stories from our history and…well, it was a great place to think. The view was amazing." _

_"I wish I had seen it," Alan sighed. _

_"You did," Tomo said, smiling when Alan looked startled. "My uncle lives there now. You were there for the funeral. And yes, I was there with you." _

_"It felt like it," Alan smiled, as tears filled his eyes. _

_"Thanks for being there for my mom," Tomo said. Seeing Alan's look of concern, Tomo punched his arm lightly. "And I am glad she is looking to you as a son. You know, in Eastern culture, caring for one's elders is considered not just a duty, but an honor." _

_"Then it will be my honor to care for our mother," Alan assured his friend who quickly hugged the teenager. _

_"Thank you," Tomo whispered. _

_Sitting in silence, happy to be together once more, came very naturally to the pair…_

* * *

Barty began to slowly withdraw the blade from his pocket when the door suddenly popped open.

He turned to see a petite blonde woman standing in the doorway. From the medical badge attached to her coat, he could see she was a doctor.

"Dr. Tracy," the Thunderbird spoke. "Is everything alright?"

Emily eyed the orderly suspiciously as the man quickly slipped out of the room. "What was that all about?" Emily asked once the door was closed.

"New orderly, got east wing and west wing mixed up," John explained with a sigh.

"We'll be taking Alan in for surgery soon," Emily said squeezing her husband's arm. "Promise me you'll make sure everyone eats and rests while that is going on. Shana has secured a conference room and even gotten some cots delivered."

"I'll try," John smiled. "But you know what the family can be like."

Turning to make sure no one was nearby, Emily moved closer to John, lifting his face mask to give him a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry, I love you and I promise to never leave without telling you that again."

"Do you plan to have to apologize that often?" John laughed when Emily smacked his arm. "I love you too, and – well, what we have been arguing about, it's just…"

"It's ok," Emily assured him. "Dad explained to me why you might be worried. But will you promise me that we can discuss this? Not argue, not me right or you right but maybe consider our options?"

"I was thinking about that," John mused. "What do you think of a surrogate?"

"Another woman carrying your baby?" Emily gave a shark-like smile. "Over her dead body."

"OK," John sighed. "That would be no."

"John, if we didn't have Elizabeth," Emily sighed in return, "I might consider that. But the doctors did say with proper care, another pregnancy could be possible. I would rather no more children then not carrying our children."

"When we get home," John nodded, "we'll pick this up. And yes, I will listen. But you have to as well."

"Deal."

"Now," John asked with a grin. "How did you decide on the name?"

Emily shrugged. "I just figured I would slip and call him Alan, so I might as well get everyone calling him that."

John laughed. Leave it to Emily to cut things down to basics.

* * *

Timmy Sherman growled in frustration. Due to a mild concussion, the doctor insisted that he stay in the hospital since he didn't have anyone to take care of him – at least not locally. Even his roommate was out of the room, having tests run.

"Mr. Timothy Sherman?" a voice asked.

Timmy looked over at the door, glaring at the sight of the sheriff entering before he tensed when a woman followed the lawman. The way the woman held her head with self-assurance and the directness of her gaze unsettled him. Women should know her place and it was clear no one had ever done so.

"I'm not feeling well," Timmy sighed. "Can you take my statement later?"

"Oh, he's not here for a statement," the woman smiled coolly. "I want to talk to you."

"You a reporter?" Timmy asked with a small smile. It would be great to get free press on the upcoming resort.

"Not exactly," she said, flipping open a badge. "Daria Delgado – FBI. It's my understanding that you are behind schedule and set to lose millions if your resort doesn't open on time."

"We'll make it up," Timmy assured her. "It's something we understand in real estate – I'm sure it's completely beyond your comprehension."

Daria raised an eyebrow, before she gave a cold look.

"Maybe. But I know a retired corporate attorney, one who reviewed your plan. You work for your father-in-law. According to the business plan you filed with the county, if this resort opens on time, you get a nice chunk in stock options for his development company. At the estimated current value of the development company, you stand to make approximately $80 million – personally – in less than three years if you open on time."

"Sounds like motive to me," Wes grinned.

"For an avalanche?" Timmy scoffed.

"For the bombs that were placed," Daria explained. "Now, based on satellite imagery before, during, and after the avalanches, if a set of explosive devices were to go off at the precise time and angle, the pass you needed cleared would be all good. The problem is, it looks likes there were three devices, two going off the first time and the third was delayed by hours. The result was two avalanches when the pass exploded instead of imploding, as would have been caused by all three going off in sync."

"And your proof I have anything to do with your outrageous theory?" Timmy hissed.

"None yet," Daria sighed before glaring at him. "Now, I have been assured the only way you can leave now is against medical advice. I would encourage you to stay put. You leave this hospital, we will take you into custody."

"So a couple of days locked up here or in the county jail?"

Daria smiled coldly once more. "Now, stop thinking so locally. Think global – or at least national. Bombings fall under federal no-nos. I can hold you under the Homeland Security Act of 2020 for as long as I need to." She leaned forward. "I don't want the idiot who hired someone. This stinks of a contract. I want who you hired."

"Now," Daria stood up and turned towards the door. "You lay there and think things over. Because once the injured member of International Rescue wakes up and IDs your man, you will have nothing to offer me."

Leaving a panicking Timmy to soak in his own sweat, Daria headed out to the hallway before she took in a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

Wes shook his head. "The satellite stuff the Thunderbirds gave us can't prove much. It gives theory but – we can't see people, just changes in temperature. And we don't know if the hurt Thunderbird saw anyone."

Daria shrugged. The satellite stuff was amazing, better than anything the government had. It had even shown temperature change including the loss of body temp when the ski patrol member was murdered. But without any security cameras to piggy back on from the ground, they were limited.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt me," Daria said smoothly. "The lawyer I borrowed? That's my mother and she taught her girls how to play hardball with the big boys even when the heavy hitter is at bat."

Wes grinned in approval. "With all due respect, Agent Delgado, remind me to never play poker with you."

"Darn, there goes my source of amusement," Daria grinned. "Come on, I want to see how far they've gotten on jackass's financials," she gestured back to where Timmy Sherman was. "I need to see if there have been any sudden outlays of cash that he doesn't have receipts for."

* * *

Barty paced the hallway outside the morgue once more, a stolen badge with a copy of his (fake) driver's license photo now covering the face of an orderly who had made the mistake of leaving his personal belongings in an unsecured locker.

"What are you doing here?" an off-duty police officer, who had been transporting the Thunderbirds over from the air base.

It was proof of Barty's nerves that he struck first instead of trying to think of a glib response.

The officer crumpled like wet paper to the floor, and Barty quickly picked him up, shoving him into one of the storage areas, covering the fallen policeman with dirty linen.

But not before relieving the cop of his service weapon. It didn't hurt to have a gun available, and while Barty knew hospital security – including metal detectors – would stop him from carrying a weapon in, there was nothing to stop him from packing once he was inside the facility. The feel of the gun and the blade gave him a sense of security.

* * *

"Sir?"

Jeff looked up from where he and the boys (plus Kate) had silently gathered. Dr. Stuart was standing in the doorway, John just behind him.

"They are taking him into surgery," John said as he entered.

"And I thought you might want to see him for a moment," Dr. Stuart explained.

"Please," Jeff said eagerly, standing up and moving to the door. John was there to escort his father to Alan's side when they heard a slight disturbance behind them.

"What do you mean, we can't see him?" Scott protested.

"The only reason I am allowing your commander to see the patient, um, Alan, is because he identified himself as his father. I'm sorry, I can't allow non-family into the room."

Jeff felt badly for his other children – it was in cases like this that the anonymity of International Rescue worked against them.

"Come on," John whispered. "Emmy really had to work on him to get you in with Alan."

Hurrying along, Jeff followed John to a door that quickly slid open. Emily was standing by the bedside, prepped for surgery.

"Remind me where they find scrubs your size anyhow?" John whispered to his petite wife.

The blonde gave a small grin and gestured to the cuffs that had been rolled up before she moved her head, indicating to allow Jeff a moment with his youngest.

Raising his visor, Jeff pulled off his gloves and sat down next to Alan. The ventilator was still in place – Emily had told them earlier it would remain there until after the surgery to give Alan a bit more help. The bruising which hadn't been as obvious earlier was truly spectacular now, decorating Alan in a nightmarish rainbow.

"Oh, my baby," Jeff whispered, his left hand softly tracing the bruised face visible around the vent and reverently touching the bandage on Alan's head even as his right hand held Alan's gently. "Why can't I seem to keep you safe? I thought about not letting you join the team, but we both know that wouldn't end well."

Jeff was also painfully aware that of Alan's injuries over the past few years, it was only the ones he suffered at the hands of the Hood that came from the Tracys being International Rescue. Drunk drivers, bank robbers and other assorted lunatics had been the reasons for the remainders of Alan's brushes with death and disaster.

"He's young, he's strong and I have no reason to believe he won't make a full recovery," Dr. Stuart said from the doorway.

Three out of the four occupants of the room jumped at the sound of his voice, having been completely focused on Alan (or at least pretending that they were not witnessing Jeff's near breakdown).

Jeff stood, pulling on his gloves before leaning down to gently kiss his son's forehead. "We'll be waiting for you, whenever you're ready. And what you said, when you were upset? I never meant to put the world before you. I'm sorry it seemed that way. But you need to know…you – you are our world, baby boy. You are my greatest strength – and my strongest weakness. You need to come back to us – in more ways than one."

Lowering his face mask, Jeff turned around, seeing Dr. Stuart and Emily pull on their face masks and go to either side of Alan's gurney. Emily gave a small nod to John as they hurried Alan out of the room.

Jeff stood in silence for a moment, watching until they had disappeared behind sliding doors, trying not to react when John placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Dad," John whispered. "Shana arranged a conference room, even changing the codes to the door. We should head down there and relax while we can. You know – take off the helmets, grab a bite, maybe a few zzz's…"

Jeff gave a small nod, knowing he had to take care of his other children. But he doubted he would be getting any rest himself.

Not until he knew everything was right in his world again.

Together Jeff and John left the now empty pre-op ward, stopping only long enough to gather the other members of the team and follow the directions they had been given to the conference room. They were all so caught up in their worry for Alan that none of them noticed the orderly who stood off to the side, apparently reading orders from an electronic data pad.

Unfortunately for them, Barty's eyes followed their every move…

* * *

**_Convo? Oh yes..._**

**_Tin-Tin – OK, Tin-Tin here. Someone implied CC doesn't like me. But she sent me a text that said it wasn't that she didn't like me, it was that she can't hear my voice in her head. Which when you think of it, the fact that she can hear other people's voices in her head is a little creepy in and of itself._**

**_Tomo – With comments like that, you should be lucky you are a canon character – CC can't kill you._**

**_Tin-Tin (grinning) – Yeah, I know. Wanna read the first note?_**

**_Tomo – Sure. OK, Brumby wrote Someone needs to warn Scott that there are two things you never say in stressful situations. "What else can happen/go wrong?" is one because the Universe will show you what else can happen or go wrong.  
The other is "it can't get any worse!" because the Universe will, without doubt, take that as a personal challenge to show you just how much worse it can get!_**

**_Tin-Tin – Especially with CC writing it. OK, here is the gal who likes to abuse Alan as much as possible – and no, it isn't CC – mizz-shy-gurl…_**

**_Tomo – Who isn't shy about loving Alan whump._**

**_Tin-Tin – Do dead people all have parrot instincts? (Tomo looks abashed) So, she wrote Glad you did the chapters instead of the reviews. Loved the chapter and can't wait to see what Barty does next. Hurting Alan is my favourite hobby and I'm glad you're going to continue it in the rest of the story. And Alan insists hobbies are good for people._**

**_Tomo – Ah, yes – Cc's friend sammygirl1963…Now there is a girl who knows how to whump it out. _**

**_Tin-Tin – Is that the one who likes Gordon?_**

**_Tomo – No, Scott._**

**_Tin-Tin – You sure? Because I saw some notes of CC's…_**

**_Tomo – Hmm. Maybe a case of you only hurt the ones you love?_**

**_Tin-Tin – True. I've read her Supernatural stories. So what did she have to say?_**

**_Tomo – She said Oh Scotty boy, you shouldn't have asked what could happen now...that's just asking for it., especially when CC is the one writing the story._**

_**That was some awesome thinking on Emily's part, making sure to give Alan the name Alan Sheppard. It would have created quite a mess had they named him something else, and she slipped up and called him Alan.**_

**_ Tin-Tin – So Scott isn't thinking but Emily is. You ever notice CC gives more credit to the women?_**

**_Tomo – You object to that?_**

**_Tin-Tin – No, I just like pointing it out. Ah. Now an easy one from thunderbird5. CC with you writing the story, anything can happen, good or bad. We'll never know. :-) Well, it is usually a happy ending. CC likes those. OOH – next is Gordon's girlfriend._**

**_Tomo – Pfft. In his dreams. Susan M.M. –_**

**_Tin-Tin – Or as Gordy puts it, Susan MMM-MMMM._**

**_Tomo – As I was saying, Susan writes ""Do you ever get the feeling our lives are just too weird?" In a word, YES!" That seems to sum it up well._**

**_Tin-Tin – And Hedgl said First- The Female of the Species is one of my all time favorite poems. So glad to see other people mentioning it! Second- I'm running out of ways to say how much I love this story. I love it very much, it's such a ride._**

**_Tomo – Such a ride? That explains my body aches and nausea._**

**_Tin-Tin – Just read the last one. _**

**_Tomo – No, no more. I mean, bubzchoc and Bellastarfire both wrote basically, hi, good job…Which CC loves, but – not much to say there. So I guess she just wants to thank them for faithful reviewing._**

**_Tin-Tin – Nothing from Sam1?_**

**_Tomo – She did do a bunch of snark as part of a preview CC sent her. _**

**_Tin-Tin – Huh. Can't include all that. Well, we know what she would say. "Oh, CC – you are the greatest and I wanna grow up and be just like you someday."_**

**_Tomo – CC made you say that, didn't she?_**

**_Tin-Tin – Yeah. I think I threw up a little in my mouth._**

**_Tomo – Here – have some coffee. Only kind they have around here._**

**_Tin-Tin (sips) Not bad. What kind is it?_**

**_Tomo – Choc' Full of Nuts. Google it people. You'll get the joke. Better yet, see if you can find it on youtube._**

**_Tin-Tin – Oh, and CC said to tell you she is on vacation starting 1700 on 9 August – that's eastern United States time. So she will be back on August 19th in time for sammygirl1963's birthday. Did you see her present?_**

**_Tomo – Which one?_**

**_Tin-Tin – The one in the story._**

**_Tomo – Oh yeah – bet you CC won't be around for that maelstrom either._**

_**Tin-Tin – Not if she has an ounce of self-preservation. Bye folks!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Not mine. Except what is mine, that's mine but what isn't mine isn't, OK?**_

_**Happy Birthday Sammygirl1963 - hope this is what you wanted for your big day.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Timmy Sherman randomly flipped through the channels. He at least now had the room to himself, a nurse mentioning that his roommate was showing signs of coronary issues and had been hauled off to the cardiac unit for monitoring.

That FBI Agent – Delgado? – was annoying to say the least. What sort of weak-willed man had married her? He had seen the simple gold band on her hand and he was fairly sure she at least had the decency to use her husband's name. But to let a woman interfere in men's business? Timmy's wife knew better, he didn't know why other men couldn't keep their women in line.

"Hello," a new voice added, making Timmy look up before he dropped the remote in shock.

"Mr. Smith," Timmy said, eyeing the man nervously before straightening himself in false bravado.

"The FBI was in here earlier," Timmy hissed. "I paid for discrete results. Do you call this discrete?"

"Don't even think of welching on our deal," Barty said coldly. "Now, what did the Fed say?"

"She said that once the Thunderbird guy woke up, he would ID you and it would all be over. Agent Delgado said if I gave you up, it would go easier on me, that it was you that she really wanted."

"And if you even think about it..." Barty smiled in his vicious manner. "Well, you won't be the only person I have to kill here. That Thunderbird will never wake up to ID me."

"International Rescue just won't let you waltz in and kill their man," Timmy groaned.

"Leave that to me," Barty nodded. "He's as good as dead – along with anyone that tries to stop me. So you best keep your mouth shut, or you get to add to my body count, got it?"

Timmy remained silent as the man left the room. Then with a small shrug, he picked up the remote and started looking for something to watch.

* * *

Alan was more than content to just sit with Tomo, but he began to notice a relentlessness to his friend that hadn't been there prior.

"Tommy?" Alan asked. "What's up?"

"I can't stay much longer," Tomo admitted.

"They – well, whoever the "they" that are in charge of this place are – let me talk to my yet-to-be-conceived daughter but I can't hang with my best friend?" Alan exclaimed.

"Alan, you didn't accept my dying," Tomo said gently. "I guess someone felt you deserved a chance to say goodbye."

Tears gathered in Alan's eyes. "But I don't want to say goodbye. You were supposed to come to the Island, I was going to get Dad to let me tell you about the Thunderbirds, then we could hang out some weekends with college, you'd be there when I married Tin, you'd be there when I had kids…And I should have been there when you married anyone but Gina."

Tomo chuckled. "Yeah, I was trying to figure out how to back out of that relationship. Who knew she could be such a witch, huh?"

"A real shtriga," Alan sighed as he wiped at his eyes.

Tomo rolled his eyes. "You and your obscure supernatural references."

Alan grinned. "I was thinking of making a soul-sucking monster the baddie of my first full-length story. If I have Virgil draw a picture of it using one of Gina, do you think she would get the reference?"

Laughing, Tomo shook his head. "I doubt it. Then again, "You're so vain" should be her theme song."

"Seriously, what did you see in her?"

Shrugging, Tomo sighed. "Not sure. I was fairly sure it wasn't the forever I was looking for, but she was fun and made me laugh. She could hide her true colors fairly well." He stood up, placing a hand on Alan's shoulder. "Now, like I said, I gotta go. But remember- as long as you remember me, I will always be with you, Otouto."

Alan stood quickly and hugged Tomo fiercely. "Thank you for being there. I love you, Tommy."

Tomo held onto Alan, whispering, "I'll always be there. I promise." Then Alan was alone once more.

* * *

Kate watched as Scott paced back and forth furiously before she stood. "OK, seriously, we are going to get out of here for a few," Kate said firmly, grasping her husband's arm.

"I can't -" Scott started only to have Kate raise her hand.

"Listen, Flyboy – Em's last message said it would be at least another hour."

And hadn't Scott almost flipped at that one.

Virgil had nodded in understanding, quietly explaining that even with a slow bleed in the abdomen, it could be in an awkward position, and the surgeon would have to proceed more slowly if that was the case. It didn't mean anything bad but they all knew Scott wouldn't calm down until they could see Alan again…or maybe not until they got the kid home safely.

"Dad," Kate nodded at her father-in-law. "We're going to…" Kate drifted off, not sure what to say.

"You're going to call Sarah and update her, then say hello to your son," Jeff said firmly before giving a small smile. "Give him a kiss from Grandpa as well."

"John?" Kate turned, suddenly thinking of Elizabeth.

John smiled. "Emmy already called Elizabeth and promised her mommy and daddy would call later. I'll wait until you two come back and Emily is done with Alan."

Kate nodded and gently pulled Scott with her. Shana had pointed out a small area just down the hall from the recovery rooms. They would see if Alan was transported into recovery so Scott wouldn't miss a thing.

Gordon had watched everything in silence, not sure what he could say even as a shiver ran down his spine. Why would the simple act of Kate and Scott stepping away for a few minutes be something he should worry about? The stress of the day was getting to him…

* * *

Emily threw her gloves into the receptacle before removing her mask that followed suit. As she began to peel off the operating gown, she looked up when Dr. Stuart came in the room. He nodded at her with a smile.

"You do good work, Dr. Tracy. You caught that bleeder a lot faster than I would have. I think you are being wasted at a desk job."

Emily smiled. "It's a lot more than that. The Tracy Charitable Trust gives medical aid at some of the worst disasters around the world. Organizing that help is very rewarding. And unlike Shana, I'm home for dinner most nights. You give me a surgeon who can say that."

Dr. Stuart nodded with a sigh. It would explain his two ex-wives and the children who were virtual strangers to him.

"Besides, at the clinic I do everything from giving shots to delivering babies to performing emergency surgeries. I even walked my sister-in-law through my own C-Section," she admitted with a chuckle.

At that admission, Clark Stuart was justifiably startled. "Now that sounds like a great story."

Emily shook her head. "One of these days, maybe I'll tell you about it." Loosening her hair from the band that held it back she smiled once more. "Now, how about we surprise those folks from International Rescue – considering we are fifteen minutes early. They won't be expecting us yet."

Dr. Stuart held open the door for her, looking forward to giving some good news to the World's Heroes.

* * *

Kate chuckled slightly as Jason babbled, thrilled to be hearing mommy's voice.

"It's ok, Jas," Katie laughed. "You being a good boy for Auntie Sarah? Yes, you are – that's Mama's good boy." Looking over her shoulder, Kate saw that Scott had wandered further down the hallway. Over the phone, Kate heard Tin-Tin enter, saying she would take Jason and go feed him with Elizabeth. A quick goodbye and Kate was receiving nothing but silence. After a few seconds Kate could hear Sarah's voice.

"Honestly, Kate – how is he?"

Kate sighed. "I think he'll be ok. But we are waiting for Emily to come back from surgery before we know for sure."

"I want to be there," Sarah groaned, knowing it was impossible.

Kate's words confirmed that.

"You know you can't be," Kate said firmly. "You can't be IR right now and how would we explain your real identity. We're lucky Em was in the area."

Kate tried to keep an eye on Scott even as she was comforting her distraught sister-in-law. What the hell had drawn Scott's attention?

* * *

Barty was carefully looking over the control panel in one of the electrical rooms. Critical care areas and recovery rooms in some medical facilities had back up areas located close to them in order to assure uninterrupted energy flow to the patients in the greatest need. Once he knew what room the Thunderbird was in, there was no telling what he could do… "A quick jolt? Cut off oxygen? How do you best kill a Thunderbird?" he murmured to himself, as he pulled out some of his "tools of the trade", including some wiring and plastic explosives. Smith cursed when he realized that he didn't have any more detonator caps – the C-4 was useless without it. It may as well be silly putty.

"You son-of-a-bitch," a low voice hissed at him, startling Barty and make him whirl around.

There in the door way stood another Thunderbird. And while his face was covered, his stance – even the very tone of his voice – made it clear that he would and could rip Barty into small pieces with his bare hands before setting the remains on fire and then dancing on the ashes.

"You planted the bombs, didn't you?" the man growled from beneath the helmet, taking a menacing step towards Barty. "Did you murder that other guy too? How many families did you destroy today, you bastard?"

With that said, Scott leapt forward, intent on grabbing Barty and making sure this man was no longer a threat to his brother. Kate had told him how devastated the school teacher was over the death of his brother. Like his father, Scott had been painfully aware how easily that could have been the Tracys. Scott was forced to take a step back when Barty tried to take a slice at him with the scalpel he had hidden in his sleeve. Grabbing at Barty's wrist, Scott gave it a painful twist, designed to make the man drop the weapon. The brief struggle saw them both received small cuts before Barty dropped it to the floor. But before Scott could restrain him, Barty punched the other man in the gut with his free hand, winding him and making Scott release his right hand. Quickly, Barty ran from the room.

Shaking off the winded feeling, Scott hustled after the man responsible for what could have been a major disaster and followed him into the hallway, running when he saw Barty slam open the door at the end of the hallway.

"Stop!" Scott yelled, suspecting it would be as useful as yelling that at a fleeing Gordon after a successful prank.

Kate stuck her head into the hallway, watching as her husband flew past.

"Gotta go," she hastily said, hanging up on Sarah's last question.

"Dammit," she muttered, quickly following Scott, hoping she could stop him from doing anything stupid.

Barty was half way down the first flight of stairs, tripping slightly as he hit the landing. Slamming into the wall, he felt the stolen firearm move in his pocket. Grinning, he pulled it out and when the door opened again, with his pursuer appearing, Barty raised the gun and pointed it at Scott.

The loud bang stopped Kate in her tracks for a moment before she whispered in denial, "Oh, God – no. Please…"

Her prayers had gone unanswered.

Scott lay at the top of the stairs, blood staining his chest.

Kate gathered him into her arms, pressing a gloved hand against the wound even as she began to cry out for help.

"Please," Kate whispered even as she could see someone in scrubs kneeling beside them. "Please don't die. Please."

* * *

_**A/N - All Sammygirl1963 wanted for her birthday was some Hurt Scott - so here ya go, pally! Enjoy the goody box I sent (when it gets there) and those cute nieces of yours!**_

_**OK everyone - sing it with me:**_

_**Happy birthday to you! **_

_****__**Happy birthday to you!**_

_****__****__**Happy birthday, Sammygirl1963...**_

_****__****__****__**Happy birthday to you!**_

_****__****__****__**We hope you get some tonight!**_

_****__****__****__**We hope you get some tonight!**_

_****__****__****__**We hope you get some birthday cake to-night!**_

_****__****__****__**We hope you get some tonight!**_

**_Feel free to copy and paste and send her a PM, lol! - CC_**


	14. Chapter 14

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Not mine. **_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Edward Eppes walked down the hall, thinking how Lake County Hospital may be smaller than what he was used to – Cedar Sinai being what it was – but how at home he felt with the sights and sounds of a medical facility. To so many people, hospitals were places to dread, but to Edward they were places of life. Lives began, lives were saved – and yes, when medical science could do no more, lives ended. But that was life itself, wasn't it.

A loud sound that sadly almost any Los Angeles resident would recognize rang into the hall, making Edward freeze at the wrongness of it in this place of life.

A gunshot.

Not for the first time, Edward wondered if his uncle and cousin – ok, mainly Kate – had been a bad influence on him as he ran towards the sound. A woman's voice followed soon after, cries for help that would tear at the hardest of hearts. At the end of the hallway, a door was open and Edward could see someone in an International Rescue uniform kneeling on the ground. He heard a soft voice, husky yet oddly familiar whispering, "Please don't die. Please."

"Miss," Edward said in a kind but firm voice, "Let me see him."

Never fully releasing her burden, Kate leaned back as Edward began to exam Scott. Tears she didn't even realize she was crying streamed down her face.

Edward looked up at two nurses who had been drawn by the disturbance.

"One of you call security. The other get me a gurney. We need to get this man to surgery immediately."

"Yes, Doctor," both nurses chorused as they ran off.

"What the hell?" Shana cursed as she ran towards the stairwell.

"He was sh-shot," Kate trembled.

"No!" a new voice cried out, making everyone look into the hallway.

Emily skidded in, slipping into place next to Scott.

"What happened?" she asked frantically, even as she gently pulled Kate away, allowing Shana to begin to apply pressure to the wound.

Kate stared at her hands, shocked to realize that it was her husband's blood on them. Emily placed her hands on Kate's arms, drawing her focus away.

"What happened?" she asked again.

Sucking in her breath, Kate explained. "Op One was getting stressed…the surgery on Op Five was taking so long to us. The Commander asked that we contact the base to give updates. Op One walked out of the office we were allowed to use – then the next thing I know, he is running down the hall, chasing someone, and he was yelling at them to stop. He entered the stairwell and that was when I heard the shot."

"Was anyone else here when you found him?" a new voice asked. Kate looked over and saw Daria there, the sheriff beside her.

Kate shook her head. "No."

Wes looked down at the man they were transferring to a gurney. "That's your husband, isn't it?"

Nodding weakly, Kate allowed Emily to pull her along, the young doctor planning on having Kate go to the operating suite, at least until they needed to take Scott into surgery.

"Dr. Stuart," Emily said, "I know we need to update International Rescue about both Operative Five and now Op One, but can you wait for me? This is Op One's wife and she can give us the ok to operate. It will be the three of us – "

"Wait, but…"

"Dr. Stuart," Emily said firmly. "I have worked with International Rescue before. The three of us have top security clearances. Frankly, the only reason you worked on Op Five was because I was there and they were busy. Shana and I can either assist or work anesthesia, it's a benefit of our emergency medicine training. And you don't have anyone who knows the chest as well as Edward. Please secure an operating room for us and then deal with what you have to." Glancing at Daria, she paused before she continued to speak.

"It's pretty obvious you have someone with a gun that isn't law enforcement – I would hope – in the hospital. Please find them because I suspect once Operative Seven gets over her shock, she will be ready to cheerfully tear the head off of whoever shot her husband. And then she would really get mad."

Daria nodded, heading down the stairs to join Wes where he had found a spent cartridge. Even as she examined it, she mused how much Op Seven sounded like Kate Eppes, um, Kate Tracy. That thought made her mind freeze even as she continued to exam the crime scene…

Nah. Couldn't be.

* * *

Once she had checked to make sure that Shana was prepping Scott for surgery and Edward was reviewing x-rays he had quickly had done of Scott, Emily hurried to the conference room where the Tracys were. Nodding at Dr. Stuart, waiting outside the door for her, she raised an eyebrow and opened the door. Noting that little of the food that had been sent up had been touched Emily held in a sigh. And they complained about Alan's lack of appetite when the kid got upset.

"Doctors," Jeff said formally as he stood when his daughter-in-law and Dr. Stuart entered the room.

"Sit," Emily quietly said.

"I'd rather stand -" Jeff began only for Emily to cut him off.

"And I would rather you sit," Emily firmly said.

Jeff acquiesced, falling completely silent as if waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Emily drew in a deep breath, exhaling before she began.

"OK, my father-in-law has an annoying habit of doing "I've got some good news and some bad news – what do you want first?" I won't be giving you a choice, I am giving the good news first – it should act as a cushion."

"Go ahead," John said when it was clear Jeff was too afraid to say anything.

"Alright," Emily said shakily. "Your man – Alan – is in recovery. He lost more blood than we expected but he should recover well. Because of his injuries, we will keep him under for a while longer. Once Dr. Stuart and I are satisfied with his status, we'll begin to bring him back out of it. I foresee no complications or long-term effects. In fact, I think by early to mid-August he should be completely recovered, barring anything bizarre occurring."

John and Virgil nodded, Virgil squeezing John's arm in silent support. But Gordon made a scoffing sound, knowing that in the last few years, bizarre seemed the norm for Alan.

Jeff, however, wasn't satisfied. He was…well, partially he was annoyed. He had only done the good news/bad news thing a few times…ok. Maybe he had used it once too often but really…

"And the bad news?" Jeff asked when Emily hesitated.

Emily looked at Dr. Stuart who began. "Apparently, your field commander - Op One? According to people who are investigating, he must have interrupted or approached someone…we aren't sure of what happened. But, um, well…"

"He was shot," Emily finally managed to say, trying not to jump back when all of the Tracys leapt to their feet and began shouting questions. After a minute of chaos, she stuck her pinkie and thumb in her mouth and whistled loudly.

"Okey dokey," Emily growled. "I am heading back to surgery. Op Seven has authorized surgery on Op One and is giving Dr. Pierce his medical history. Stay here, Dr. Stuart will let you know when you can see Op Five and as soon as I have status on Op One, I'll let you know."

"Dr. Tracy," John said as she turned to leave. When she moved closer, he grasped her arm.

"Thank you for everything. And I know you will take good care of Op One."

"I will," Emily swore. She squeezed his arm, conveying without words that she would do whatever it took to protect their family.

In a whirl of scrubs, Emily was gone, heading off to try and save another Tracy brother. Dr. Stuart stood there silently for a moment before he spoke.

"She's married, you know."

John looked at the man in confusion. "Um, yes – I know."

"She said she'd worked with the Thunderbirds before," Stuart admitted. "And just now, you seemed, well…"

"Dr. Stuart, I am aware Dr. Tracy is married. I am also married, and trust me – my wife would have my guts for garters if I ever even looked at another woman. Further, my wife is the best thing that ever happened to me and I would never do anything to risk that."

Dr. Stuart smiled, mildly abashed before he spoke. "Dr. Tracy is amazing, isn't she? Half the time the perfect lady, the rest of the time a whirlwind of energy and determination. I hope John Tracy knows what a lucky man he is."

With that said, Dr. Stuart left the room, leaving John to sit by his father's side and quietly speak words of comfort to him, all the while thinking that yes, he did know how lucky he was…But praying luck would be on his brother's side now as well.

* * *

Edward didn't look up from the x-rays he was examining when Emily came back into the room, pulling on a surgical gown.

"Shana has the patient prepped?" Edward asked absently.

"Probably," Emily responded. Sucking in her breath, she tried to keep calm, needing to figure out how to tell Edward what he needed to know.

"Em?" Edward asked when she didn't speak again. "What's wrong?"

When Emily still didn't answer, he made a half-hearted joke. "That isn't secretly your husband in there, is it?"

"No Eddie," another voice said.

Emily and Edward turned as the female Thunderbird entered, pulling off her helmet. The clasp that held the woman's hair up caught on the edge of the helmet and her black tresses fell in soft curls around her shoulders. Chocolate eyes, filled with tears, turned to her cousin, her lower-lip trembling in a way that Edward hadn't seen Kate in years…

_Kate?_

Katherine Eppes Tracy moved closer to her cousin, reaching out a shaky hand that was met with a firm, supportive one. "Eddie, that's Scott in there. That's my husband in there. Please…I can't lose him. Please."

Edward shouted down the voice in his head that was screaming this was impossible. His cousin, her husband…The Tracys? Was that why the members of International Rescue seemed so familiar, they were Kate's in-laws? It was insane and yet suddenly made so much sense…especially his Uncle Don's continued annoyance at Kate's husband – and he and Dad's tenseness whenever a report came on about International Rescue.

"Dad and Uncle Don know, don't they?" Edward asked even as he pulled Kate into a firm hug.

Kate nodded into his shoulder. "Yeah, Scott was still in uniform after some floods in Georgia when I had Jason."

"Luckily, Scott was holding Jason, so your uncle couldn't kill his son-in-law," Emily said in a shaky joke.

Edward leaned back a bit, kissing Kate on the forehead, before taking her face in his hands. He smiled tenderly at her, having adored his younger cousin since the moment the tiny baby had been placed in his hands, his mother having to hold him on her lap to assure the newborn was safe. "You and I are so having a long talk about this later," Edward warned her.

Kate nodded, a watery chuckle escaping. "I promise."

Emily put an arm around Kate, drawing her towards the door, even as she pulled Kate's hair up and replaced her helmet. "Go back to the room, lock the door, let the boys comfort you – it will help them keep it together. And then try and get them to eat something. I don't have time for any more patients."

With another nod, Kate was gone. Emily began to scrub up, and as Edward joined her, he murmured, "How do we keep this from Shana?"

Emily made an annoyed look as she dried off her hands and put on her mask and gloves. "Keep it from her? Pierce knew before me, and you and I are related to them."

Edward froze as he was pulling on his gloves before sighing. "Why does my life get so weird when you two are around?"

"Exciting."

"Huh?" Edward said blankly as they entered the operating room.

"Say we make your life exciting, interesting, intriguing…not weird," Emily said firmly. "It sounds better."

Edward wisely chose not to argue.

There were too many sharp objects in the room.

* * *

Kate opened the door to the spacious room that had been allotted to International Rescue, pulling off her helmet even as she entered the code to secure the door. Emily had sighed in frustration earlier when she had asked Kate why they weren't locking it, allowing the family to truly relax. Turning to her brother-in-law, Kate gave a weak smile. "Emily says you are a ding-a-ling for not telling us about the password protected system. And the temporary passwords that only she, Shana and now you and I have. Oh, and to eat because the Tracys are taking up enough bed space in this facility."

John looked sheepish, pulling off his helmet. The men had all kept their helmets on, only pushing the facemasks back until they would hear someone at the door.

"Scott?" Virgil asked when no one else said it aloud.

Kate said down next to her father-in-law, pulling his chilled hands into hers. "I'm not sure what happened. He left the office we were in, the next thing I knew I could hear him yelling at someone. I came out into the hall and saw him entering a stairwell. The next thing I know, I hear a shot. I found him at the top of the stairs, unconscious and bleeding. He wouldn't wake up," she sobbed as Jeff drew her into his arms. "Why wouldn't he wake up, Dad? Why?"

The Tracys knew that Kate, as a former law enforcement officer, understood why – but accepting it was a completely different matter. Kate and Scott fought as passionately as they loved, but there was never any doubt how much they loved each other.

"Scott's strong, Kate," Jeff assured his daughter-in-law as he rocked her gently in his arms. "He'll be fine. You'll see. My boys are both going to be fine."

The three middle Tracy sons looked at each other, unsure who Jeff was trying to convince – himself or Kate. John nodded at Virgil, and the two moved towards the food.

"How about a chicken salad sandwich, Kate?" Virgil asked as he made his sister-in-law up a plate. "Your fave – they even do it with the grapes. Never saw that in this area but it's how you like it."

"Not hungry," Kate sniffed from Jeff's arms.

"Now, Kate," John said as he added some fruit to her plate. "Are you willing to face Emmy's wrath? It's a scary thing that has made braver men than me quiver in their boots."

Kate gave a watery chuckle. Emily reminded her of the fine Dresden doll her grandfather had given her as a little girl, with porcelain skin, blue eyes, blond hair, five foot nothing and so darn tiny…But there was a core of steel in her sister-in-law that made the Tracy men give way to Emily faster than they gave in to Kate's fierce temper. And frankly, Kate was a little afraid of Emily at times as well. She glanced over at Jeff. "I will if you will."

Jeff tenderly kissed Kate's forehead, standing as he held out a hand to her. "May I escort you to the table?"

Gordon held out a chair for Kate, grinning. "Come on, you'll need your strength as Scotty recovers. If you thought he was bad when he got the stomach virus last year, you ain't seen nothing yet." The Tracys soon all had plates of their own and spent the time eating and telling Kate stories of Scott growing up – anything not to think of what was happening down the hall…

* * *

Barty hissed in annoyance as he peeked out of a closet. The gun, safety on once more, was again hidden in his pocket…now he just needed another blade. Barty preferred blades. They were so much quieter, so much more intimate…

Good. No one around. Barty slipped out into the hallway, spotting a receptacle for used sharp objects. Looking around, he saw that no one was near by, so he cracked it open, smiling when he found a small disposable scalpel…most people had no idea how many uses these had in a medical facility. Pulling it out, Barty headed down the hallway, feeling more confident with a blade once more hidden up his sleeve.

With all the confusion of the additional influx of patient combined with the shortage of personnel caused by multiple statewide crisis's, Barty found that he could roam the hospital with little to no interference. Spotting a man in uniform – make that two – Barty slipped towards a nurses station, pulling out an electronic tablet that allowed him to seem busy.

Wes sighed as he spoke with Jack. "Make sure you alert all security personnel – question anyone you haven't seen before. We don't want to alarm the patients but someone in the hospital is armed and dangerous and we can't get any additional law enforcement here at the moment. The one good thing is the hospital is on lockdown so they can't escape. But some guy shot that Thunderbird and we need to find him."

"We know it was a man?" Jack asked. "A nurse saw the Thunderbird chase a man, who she couldn't see well, down the hall just before he was shot. According to personnel, the man was apparently tampering in an electronics room – he had taken out the security cameras in the area. And the nurse saw the Thunderbird outside the room and then heard a scuffle after he entered it. She was about to call security when the two men burst out of the room."

Wes held up a bag with the bloody blade in it. "We know that some of the blood on this belongs to the downed man. But blades can often cut both ways, with the one wielding it often being cut as well. Check for people with cuts."

"Yes sir," Jack said smartly before pausing. "And the Thunderbird?"

"In surgery," Wes assured him. "Once he comes out, we should have a witness. And if Agent Delgado is correct in her supposition that our bomber is the same man who shot the Thunderbird, we'll have two witnesses."

Barty tightened his jaw as he subtlety tugged at his sleeve to cover the small cut there. He quickly moved away. Great. The guy was alive. Now he had two witnesses to dispose of.

Jack glanced at the orderly, who…Oh, yeah – the new guy from the ED. Drew had known him, right? He was ok, then.

* * *

Emily handed Edward something even as she glanced up where Shana sat next to Scott's head. "How are his vitals?"

"Holding strong," Shana assured her.

"And your nausea?" Edward asked as he dug in deeper, searching for the bullet that had invaded Scott's chest."

"Holding back, thank God," Shana muttered.

"You have nausea as bad as Shana?" Edward asked Emily casually.

"No," Emily asked. "BP was my big issue. Of course, that was part of the problem during delivery."

Shana looked up. "You always promised you'd explain that one day. How about it?"

Emily sighed as she held back tissue for Edward, suctioning out blood as the surgeon continued to search for the bullet – which seemed to have shifted since the x-rays were taken.

"Well, I was due any day and my OB wanted me to head to Auckland. I still had the condo there and with Sarah now married to Virgil, it was empty. So Virgil and Gordon went to get John from Five -"

"Five?" Edward interrupted.

"Space Station," Emily calmly explained. At Edward's startled look, she grinned. "What, doesn't everyone have one?'

Ignoring Shana's giggle, Edward nodded at Emily to continue.

"So while I was waiting for my husband to come home from work, a storm that was supposed to miss the New Zealand area barreled right towards Tracy Island."

"I still can't believe your family has an entire Island," Edward sighed.

"They have a space station and the island surprises you?" Shana snarked.

Emily giggled with Shana this time before she continued.

"So Alan was at school, with Kate and Scott visiting him. Dad was stuck in Los Angeles because the wild fires were messing with visibility and -"

"I remember that," Edward said. "I had to drive to Flagstaff to get a heart for transplant because of the conditions."

"And," Emily continued, shooting Edward an annoyed look for interrupting her again. "The Kyranos were in Auckland, Brains was in New York – Fermat was competing in a math-a-lon, and he had caught a ride with Scott in Tracy Two. Dad had Tracy One and the Kyranos were waiting for him to meet with them in Auckland before coming home. So it was me and Sarah Jane. No big deal until the storm hit and the low pressure seemed to remind my daughter she was due that week."

"I've heard of storm systems inducing labor," Shana mused.

"Apparently so had Elizabeth," Emily said wryly. "So no planes, boat not viable early in the storm, my husband in outer space and my sister-in-law, who was still in training to get her Physician Assistant's license, is the only one on the Island with me. We had a call in for a medi-vac, but it became clear that we were on our own. And then things got bad."

"How much worse could it get from that?" Edward asked.

"Well, there I was, hooked up to a fetal monitor and several other machines-"

"You had a fetal monitor at home?" Edward asked in true surprise.

"They have an infirmary – I doubt she had one in her villa," Shana said, with both turning to Emily.

Emily nodded. "Yep, in the infirmary. I wouldn't let them move that into the house."

"Of course," Edward said before he grunted, "Got it," as he pulled the bullet out and set it in a small dish.

"So," Emily continued as she examined the area to make sure there was no additional damage, "soon my BP is soaring, the baby is in distress and all I have is Sarah Jane. In short order, I had her give me a local and I walked her through a caesarian. Elizabeth came out, yelling her head off and not letting up until John ran through the doors."

"Your husband made it through when a Medi-Vac couldn't?" Shana said surprised.

"Rockets handle storms better than choppers," Emily said calmly as she began to close Scott back up.

"Of course," Edward sighed again. He glanced up at the two women. "Do I even want to know how you found out the weirdest family secret ever?"

Shana held up her hand. "Almost drowned, rescued by Thunderbirds, saw Mr. Tracy without his helmet when he thought I was out for the count, saved his youngest son's life later so I knew who they were."

Emily shrugged. "Went to the Island unannounced because I suspected John was – and he _was_ – caught up in a bank robbery/ hostage situation, walked in on Dad's office still up as Command and Control during a rescue. Luckily for John, the mess at the bank bought him time so I had calmed down considerably by the time I saw him again. That and I relieved some of my stress first."

"Is that when you broke Ana-Banana's nose?" Shana asked cheerfully.

"Yep," Emily grinned before glancing at Edward. "We good now?"

"Your brother-in-law, yes," Edward sighed as he checked Emily's sutures. "The whole idea of my baby cousin marrying into International Rescue is still blowing my mind."

Helping Shana move Scott to the door so they could get him to recovery, Emily peeled and tossed her gloves before she answered. "Your father always said people deal with grief in different ways and as long as it wasn't self-destructive – or criminal – we should, within reason, let them. This was how they dealt. Suck it up, Edward. If I can live with it, so can you."

Edward nodded as he removed his gloves and helped get his cousin by marriage out into the hall. The surgery had been relatively simple. The fallout from it would be anything but.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Tomo: OK, I'm back...with a special guest. Say hello to Scott!**_

_**Scott: She SHOT me! That psycho you-know-what shot me?**_

_**Tomo: You-know-what? Are you comparing CC to Voldemort? **_

_**Scott (scowling): No. Voldemort died. CC's evil keeps going...**_

_**Tomo: Yeah, well she is under a lot of stress. Back to both jobs and all. **_

_**Scott: She wrote me being shot BEFORE she came back from vacation.**_

_**Tomo: It was for Sammygirl1963's birthday. Remember last year?**_

_**Scott: Was that the tornado?**_

_**Tomo: One of them. You were in Kansas after all.**_

_**Scott: You know I don't know if I ever want to head back to Kansas. CC would just see it as a window of opportunity.**_

_**Tomo: Not even if Jeannie had your godson.**_

_**Scott: Sigh. CC would do that wouldn't she?**_

_**Tomo: Well, she did get a suggestion to change her name to Abaddon.**_

_**Scott: Demon and a knight of hell. Hmm. Like it.**_

_**Tomo: Well, CC said to say she knows she missed some reviews but between jobs, appointments and family, real life has bit it this week.**_

_**Scott: Enough of CC's lame-o excuses. Enquiring minds wanna know...You got to say good-bye to Alan. Are you gone for good.**_

_**Tomo: All I can say is CC's favorite show is Supernatural. And does anyone really die on that show?**_

_**Scott: Point taken. And so much more is understandable about CC. She watches Criminal Minds, Supernatural, and Daria (on DVD). So CC is a sociopathic demon with an attitude problem.**_

_**Tomo: Well, she also likes watching Cake Boss.**_

_**Scott: So you are saying CC is a sociopathic demon with an attitude problem who likes to cook?**_

_**Tomo: Sounds about right.**_

_**Scott: OK, people - review, make CC as happy as possible and maybe I'll wake up soon.**_

_**Tomo: And I can haunt Gordon some more. Which is actually kinda fun.**_

_**Scott: Laters!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - If I owned any of this...would I work two jobs? Think about it.**_

_**I would have had this done sooner, but I fell at the office - chair went one way, I landed on my tushy. Bruised up big time. Thinking of using that in a story.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Edward helped get Scott into a bed in a curtained off area of recovery, glancing at Alan across the way.

"Good time in surgery, Eppsie," Shana said cheerfully as she finished hooking Scott up to the new monitor.

Edward shrugged. "Good team," he answered before grinning. "You two make good nurses."

"Bite me," Shana glared.

"What's wrong with being a nurse?" Ellen asked from the doorway.

"Nothing," Edward laughed. "Except how many times Shana and Emily have been called one."

"Being asked if I am a candy striper is worse," Shana groaned.

Edward checked Alan's vitals and nodded in approval. "I think we can take him off the respirator soon."

Shana glanced up. "I agree. What do you say we get these guys a room for two?"

"Oh, yes," Ellen giggled. "That was why I was here. Dr. Stuart said to let you know two of the rooms in the Critical Care Unit were secured. The wall can be removed if more room is needed, so both members of International Rescue will be in the same place. Easier for security, I suppose." Then she frowned. "And Dr. Stuart says they need a name for the second man. It can be made up, same as, um, Alan's there. But he'll need one before he can leave recovery."

"Already took care of that," Edward cheerfully said as he handed off a form to Ellen. She glanced at it and frowned but left the area to handle everything.

Shana became curious at Edward's grin and took the data pad from his hands. Her eyes widened at the name before she started laughing. "He's going to kill you, you know?"

"Katie will protect me," Edward argued weakly. "

You hope," Shana laughed. Yes. Yes he did.

* * *

Emily punched in the code, happy to see that someone inside had locked the door. Hopefully, that meant they had at least eaten – she was fairly sure no one would have rested. Opening the door, Emily called out. "You decent?"

John gave a weak chuckle as he closed the door behind Emily. Kissing her cheek, he took the scrub cap and mask from her hand and tossed them into the trash. "Back so soon? That's good, right?" he asked.

Emily smiled at her family. "Yes, that's good. Edward and I found the bullet quickly – he should have it. We need to give it to Agent Delgado or Sheriff Ashford."

"How is Scott?" Kate asked from where she was still seated.

Emily's heart broke at the sight of the usually strong and bold Kate looking so distraught. "He got very lucky," Emily said solemnly. "The bullet got slowed down before it even entered his chest."

Looking at her father-in-law, she gave a wry smile before tossing something at him. "It hit this first."

Jeff had caught the item mid-flight. Opening his clenched fist, his jaw dropped at what had probably saved his eldest son's life.

"Is that…?" Gordon gasped in shock even as Virgil plucked the item from their father's hand with a watery smile.

"He'll need a new one," Virgil gave a weak laugh.

"Yes, yes he will," Kate chuckled through her tears.

Virgil handed it to Kate with a smile. "You're going to want to keep that one, though."

Kate nodded, tucking her husband's cracked International Rescue pin into her pocket.

* * *

Alan sighed. This wasn't a bad place, he just wasn't sure why he was still here. He had met his daughter – kind of a cool kid, ok not a kid, but really. So Alan knew he had a life he had to get back to. And he had gotten to say goodbye to Tomo, something that had been bothering him more than he had realized. So if this was a kind of waiting area, but not a prelude to dying, why was he still here?

"Because you are trying to deal with many things, things you have been putting in the back of your mind for years," a new voice added.

"Sammie?" Alan asked as he stood up.

"No, Baby," the slender blonde said as she pulled Alan into a tender embrace.

Alan began to cry softly. "Mom?"

"I'm here, Baby," Lucy Tracy assured her youngest as she held him tightly. "I promise you, Baby – Mommy has always been here."

* * *

Scott was safely ensconced in one bed even as Edward and Shana helped settled Alan across the room.

"You realize that we'll be the main ones caring for these guys," Shana sighed. "Considering we can't let most people see their faces."

"There is a little thing called patient privacy," Edward reminded her.

"And how many people in the medical field were fired this year alone for violating that, even unintentionally?' Shana asked pointedly. "The Tracys may try and avoid the media – they don't always succeed."

Edward nodded grimly. He recalled when pictures of a three week old Jason appeared in People. Furious didn't _begin _to describe Kate's reaction to that.

"Alan is banged up enough that his own family would be hard pressed to recognize him off that bat," Shana stated. "But Flyboy there?"

Edward snickered at Shana's snagging of Kate's nickname for her husband. His amusement was still clear when the door opened and his cousin walked in, followed by her in-laws.

"Laughter is good, right?" Kate said as she pushed her face mask up.

"Very good," Edward assured her as he stepped forward, a gentle arm around Kate's shoulders to both guide and protect her as he led her towards her husband's bed.

Kate sat in the chair Edward had pulled over for her, taking Scott's hand and raising it to her lips before she looked up at Edward. "He's really going to be ok?" she asked shakily, vaguely aware that Jeff and his sons were anxiously awaiting a response as well.

"Well, he won't be going on a ten mile hike tomorrow, but yes, in time, he should make a full recovery," Shana said firmly as she moved to the center of the room.

Looking at Jeff, she gestured around the room. "Similar set up to Bay State," she explained. "We'll bring in some more chairs, and the next room – as soon as they move out the patient – will be made up to allow for cots and food supplies. It was selected for two reasons: First, while not connected by a collapsible wall, it does have a door to this room," Shana said gesturing to a door about five feet from Scott's bed. "Second," she continued, "it has a full shower. I expect even with the facility you have at your access, it will be forty-eight hours until you can take the boys home."

Looking over at Edward and Emily she grinned. "By the way, Emily, I moved your take off time and Edward, I changed your flight."

Edward and Emily looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "I completely forgot," Emily sighed.

John put an arm around his wife, kissing her cheek. "You were busy, Emmy."

Edward frowned. "You hate being called Emmy," he grumbled.

Emily shrugged. "I tend to let the Space Case get away with a bit more."

Gordon chuckled from his position next to Alan. "She is still annoyed at him," he laughed.

Virgil nodded. "Yep – otherwise it's Star Man." Emily and John both blushed furiously. Luckily, a knock on the door saved them from further embarrassment. Ellen stuck her head in even as all of the Tracys lowered their visors.

"Dr. Eppes – I have the pain meds you wanted for Mr. Rogers." Expecting Edward to leave, the Tracys were startled when Edward moved to the door, took the medication with murmured thanks and closed the door after Ellen mentioned Dr. Stuart was seeing to security placing a temporary key pad on this door as well.

Heading back over to Scott's IV, Edward injected the medicine into Scott's IV, even as Virgil picked up Scott's patient chart. The last thing the other Tracys were expecting was for the middle Tracy son to burst into laughter.

"He's going to kill you," Virgil gasped between snorts of laughter. "

Why?" Gordon asked. "Does he have to wear a sweater and start singing "won't you be my neighbor"?"

Kate glanced over at the ID bracelet on her husband's arm and lowered her head to the bed, her shoulders shaking.

Edward and Jeff both moved forward, thinking Kate was crying only for her to raise her face. Tears were running down the young woman's face, but her gasping laughter made it clear they were tears of amusement.

"You – you," she gasped out, pointing to her cousin. "You named my husband Buck Rogers?" Edward's smirk was his only answer.

Jeff smiled for the first time in hours. Kate was right – their families really were way too much alike.

* * *

Jared looked up when Helen and Rocco Manning entered his uncle's room, pressing a finger to his lips before he stood to greet them. "They finally got Norman to sleep," Jared whispered before asking his question. "The kids have all been taken care of?"

Helen nodded, kissing Jared's cheek. "Just in time, too."

At Jared's puzzled look, Rocco explained softly. "Security worked with us to make sure it really was the kids' parents. Between media wanting to get it and some nut job with a gun wanting to get out, they got their hands full."

"Nut job?" Jared asked.

Helen paused, not sure if they should tell her fiancé but at Rocco small nod, she decided to. "Someone shot a member of International Rescue."

"My God," Jared gasped. "Are they ok?"

"In surgery last we heard," Rocco said.

"Do they think it has anything to do with -" Jared asked, waving his hands to his uncle.

"The avalanche?" Helen verified, shrugging. "Maybe. It looked like the gunman was trying to get to Op Five – and he is a potential witness. Security only told me because they want to make sure I stay somewhere safe. If an armed nut job went after that man, they are worried someone could target me. I said I was too far away to see anything, but they asked I stay in Norman's room until they give me the all clear. I told them I'd try but one of my students is still a patient here and I feel -"

"You feel like you want to sit," Rocco said firmly, looking at Jared for help. "I'll go get us some food, you keep Jared company. He looks like he needs someone."

Jared turned his best puppy dog eyes on his fiancée. He couldn't protect Dean anymore, but he would be damned if he would let some nut job hurt Helen as well.

Then again, maybe this was his chance to assure the bastard that took his brother from him was paid back. Jared was usually a good man, even a nice one. But that was with other human beings. The son of a bitch who killed Dean? That wasn't human, that was a rabid animal. And Jared knew what to do with a rabid animal.

* * *

Barty looked around, trying to find a computer that someone had left unattended. Medical personnel were supposed to secure them, but usually… Oh yeah. Here was one.

Nearby, Tucker Anthony sang along – badly – to his I-pod as he cleaned the floor. He was so focused on his music, he didn't notice the man at the computer. Not even after he made soapy white splash onto Barty's shoe.

"You idiot," Barty snapped, making Tucker glance over.

"Hey man," Tucker grinned stupidly. "Make sure you don't mess up my floor, hear me?" Tucker laughed as he set out a wet floor sign before heading towards a nearby closet to put his supplies away.

Looking around, Barty made sure no one was watching before following him. A quick slice of the throat, some linen tossed over the body and Barty was back at work looking for signs of where the Thunderbirds were. He grabbed a tissue to wipe off the blood from his sleeve, tossing it away before sighing.

Details…it was all about taking care of all the details.

* * *

Jeff glanced over to where Kate and Virgil remained firmly next to Scott, Gordon occupying the chair next to him and John moving between the beds, aiding Emily in whatever care was needed.

Emily was just finishing checking on Alan's oxygen, smiling in satisfaction and patting Jeff's arm. "There. Alan looks a lot better without that tube down his throat, doesn't he?" Jeff smiled up at his daughter-in-law, even as he squeezed her hand.

"Is the hospital ok with you spending all your time with us?" Gordon asked, his eyes never leaving his baby brother's face.

Emily shrugged. "Apparently – remember, Edward, Shana and I aren't on staff and they were expecting a lot more serious injuries from the avalanche than they got. Of course, if International Rescue hadn't been there, we would have been looking at a lot more injuries – or even deaths."

"Instead we came out the worse for it," Kate said morosely.

"Well." Emily said firmly, "we'll recover. But for now, you guys need to rest, shower and get something to eat. John, did you bring the extra uniforms like I asked?"

John nodded, but Gordon looked confused before he snapped his fingers. "That was the extra bag you grabbed before we left Two?"

Nodding once more, John addressed his father. "Maybe we can go in shifts…"

"No," Emily said firmly. "While someone showers, someone else can be eating or sleeping. All of you – out. The boys are still asleep and you will be right next door." She paused for a minute before turning to Kate. "Actually, you can stay for a while Kate. At least until everyone has showered and changed."

"Why does Kate get to stay?" Gordon whined even as Jeff stood, pressing a quick kiss on his youngest son's forehead before moving to check on his first born.

"One," Emily ticked off, "she is Scott's wife. Two, because I said so. And three? The bathroom is little more than a closet in there – no room to change. Once I am satisfied you have been hosed down, fed and rested for long enough, I will get Edward to cover me so Kate, Shana and I can claim next door for a time." It was at that moment that the Tracys realized Edward Eppes had not been surprised to see his little cousin in uniform - in fact, the cardiac surgeon was seemed to be in the know.

"Wait, how did Edward find out…" Virgil trailed off at the embarrassed look on Kate's face. "You told your cousin?"

"Hey," Kate said defensively. "My husband had just been shot. I was kinda upset at the time. Eddie is one of the best surgeons, cardiac or otherwise, in the country. But I still wanted him to know how important this was."

"Plus," Emily calmly said even as she motioned to her husband to help her pull his middle brother up. "Did you honestly think Edward wouldn't recognize Scott? He was shot in the chest, not the face. Alan looks a mess – you don't know him, you wouldn't recognize him later. Scott? You will – which is one reason why the room access is so restricted. "

"OK," John sighed as he pushed Virgil along while Jeff dragged Gordon. "The sooner we follow Dr. Tracy's prescription, the sooner we can come back. Let's move it."

The door had barely closed behind them when Emily turned to Kate with a grin. "I win. Five bucks, woman. I told you I could get all of them out of here."

"The bet was for two hours," Kate smirked. "If another hundred and nineteen minutes goes by with no Tracy men and you get it – not one millisecond sooner."

Emily pulled out her cell phone and set the timer. "You are so on." That had both women chuckling and Emily missed the slight stirring from Alan's bed.

* * *

Lucy ran a hand over Alan's head. "You have to let go of the guilt, Baby," Lucy whispered as she leaned over to kiss Alan gently. "I promise you, your father and brothers never wished the positions had been reversed and that you had died instead of me."

"How did…" Alan gasped, shocked to hear his deepest held fear spoken aloud.

"Oh Baby," Lucy cried, "Every time you curled up and wept in secret, afraid that you were a mistake, something that we regretted or could do without, I held you as best I could. It tore at me to see your pain, just as it hurt so much when I couldn't protect you. And I know it breaks your father's heart to know he hasn't protected you like he always wanted to. You were our beautiful angel and knowing that people had hurt you…You know if your father or brothers ever get around that bastard that molested you, they know they would lose it completely. Virgil had to sit – literally – on Gordon when he found out to prevent him from going after Ovid."

Taking her youngest son's face in her hands, blue eyes met blue eyes with fierce intensity. "I swear to you Allie – you were wanted, your are loved. You are the core of the family. And as much as you need them, they need you even more."

Alan reached up to touch his mother's hand, only to gasp in shock when his hand went through hers. "Mom?" he said in dismay.

"It's time, Baby," Lucy said with a smile. "You won't remember most of your time here, but I promise, you will remember being with me."

"But I have so much I want to say, so much I want to ask you," Alan protested.

"You are going to be great, you know," Lucy assured him. "A great writer, a great Thunderbird…a great father."

"Are you sure about that?" Alan asked.

"Do you know who Sammie told me her hero was?" Lucy smiled.

Alan cocked his head and waited for his mother to answer his unasked question.

"You are, Baby. You are your daughter's hero. Not that you two haven't argued. You weren't crazy about her becoming a fighter pilot, she was annoyed at your over-protectiveness. Oh, and if I thought Scott was bothered at – well, at first – being a big brother again at eleven, you should see Sammie's reaction to finding out her youngest sibling would be born a few months after she graduates college." Lucy laughed. "Apparently, parents of college students shouldn't be sexually active."

"Mom!" Alan protested at the knowledge that his mother and daughter had discussed his currently non-existent sex life.

"What I am trying to assure you, Allie is this – You are your daughter's hero and worthy of that title. Now go back there, and tell your brothers and father how much I love and miss them. Tell Kate, Emily, Tin-Tin and Sarah how much I approve of them. Cuddle Elizabeth and Jason, like I wish I could. And when each of my grandchildren is born, take them in your arms and give them a kiss from Grammy Lucy."

"I will, Mom," Alan promised, looking around as the whiteness began to swirl around him once more. "Wait – Sammie?"

"She's fine," Lucy assured him. "She's waking up in her own time, and her daddy never left her side."

The sound of his mother's voice followed him as the whiteness morphed into darkness, then light began to trickle into his senses…followed by a sound.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

* * *

**_A/N Could Alan actually be waking up?_**

**_We shall see._**


	16. Chapter 16

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Don't own. Wicked busy this week, didn't answer most reviews but Tomo and Alan will be making up for it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Alan stirred in his bed, groaning in pain, drawing his sisters-in-law attention. Kate stood up next to Scott's bed, peering over at her youngest brother-in-law, a small smile appearing when she saw Alan's eyes twitching before fluttering open.

Emily stood next to Alan's bed, having taken his hand in hers as she smiled. "Hi Sweetie – Welcome back."

"Em?" Alan asked weakly. "What happened?"

"Bomb, avalanche, surgery, you'll be ok," Kate summed up from across the room, drawing Alan's attention to his oldest brother's bed.

" Scott? What happened? How was he hurt? The rescue?

"No, Sweetie," Emily said gently. "He was shot."

" Scotty was SHOT?" Alan gasped before giving Kate an accusing look. "Kate!"

Now it was Kate's turn to glare at Alan. "Hey - it wasn't me."

Alan shrugged. "Well, you always said that shooting Scott was your prerogative."

Kate rolled her eyes. She had said that – usually to her father. "And that is still something I maintain. So Daria better catch whoever shot my husband. Or I will."

Alan just gave a small smile as he looked up at Emily. "The others?"

"Next door showering," Emily said softly. "Do you want me to get them?"

Alan shook his head. "No, let them shower first. I think I wanna…" He was asleep once more before he could finish his sentence.

"Is he ok?" Kate asked anxiously.

Emily chuckled. "Being blown up takes a lot out of you. I'll text John and let him know to tell them to come back in once the showers were done." Glancing at Kate, she firmly said, "Since I know we can't stop them from coming back when they hear, that means you go next. At least for a shower. Once the boys come back, I will text Edward and get him here so I can grab one too. After today, a hot shower sounds like a slice of heaven."

Kate smiled. Holding Scott's hand, she kissed it. "Alan's awake, flyboy. That means no more being a lazy-bones yourself. You always say you don't need a lot of sleep. So how about proving it? Wake up, Scott – please. I love you, so much."

The hand she was holding had begun to twitch and Kate's heart leapt with joy when she saw Scott's lips move, forming a name.

_Katie._

* * *

Barty Smith eased his way around a corner. He had always found that if you acted like you belonged, then you looked like you belonged and people left you alone. Anonymity was key in his line of work. Discovering that they had placed the two Thunderbirds together was a stroke of luck and proof to Barty that everything was going his way -

A belief that continued until he got to the Critical Care Unit and spotted the security guard overseeing the installation of a key pad outside of his targets' room. Once the man was done installing the equipment, the security guard pulled out a chair a sat down at a small desk that had been placed next to the door.

"That all set, Josh?" the tech asked the guard.

Josh looked up and nodded. "Yeah. Only International Rescue and cleared medical personnel have the code. Dr. Stuart said to leave them alone and once they get their men stable enough, they are transferring them to a secure location."

Gesturing at the lap top on the table and a pile of folders, he shrugged. "Jack said since I can't run around looking for the nutjob, I can sit here and do the monthly reports," Josh grinned.

Barty followed Josh's gesture and saw the walking cast on the man's left foot.

The tech shook his head. "I still can't believe someone shot that Thunderbird guy right here in the hospital. It's crazy."

"I think it's crazy to keep it quiet," Josh sighed. "But I can also see their logic. No sense in either causing a panic or making any wanna be heroes, is there?"

Nodding, the tech finished gathering up his tools and gave Josh a small salute. "Let me know if you need anything."

Just as the tech left, a petite blonde that Barty recognized from the earlier room leaned out.

"Excuse me?" Emily smiled. "How do I use the page system? I swear, every hospital is different."

Josh chuckled. "You enter star-fifty nine, ma'am. But just tell me who you need and I can page them for you," he gestured to the phone.

"That's sweet," Emily beamed. "Please page Doctors Edward Eppes and Shana Pierce. Thanks!" With her last word, Emily closed the door.

Josh completed the page before making an additional call. "Jack? Dr. Tracy had me – oh, you heard. No, not sure if one of them has awakened but you may want to contact that FBI agent and the sheriff."

Barty cursed softly as he tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. He had to get in there – he had to kill those two men.

* * *

Scott stirred slightly and tried to move his hand only to find it wouldn't move.

"Katie," he muttered. "You's sleeping on my hand again."

He heard Emily chuckle, making him blink sleepily. What was Emily doing in his bedroom? Wait…this wasn't his bedroom, was it? Kate hated white on white and had decorated their room…in fact, most of their home, in warm earth tones.

"Katie?" Scott muttered again, blinking up and seeing his wife. He tried to sit up when he saw her tear-filled eyes.

"Don't," Kate firmly but tenderly said as she gently pushed Scott's shoulder back down.

"Wah happened?" Scott slurred.

"You were shot, you hot-headed idiot," Kate sniffed.

"Why'd ya shoot me?"

That was it – Emily burst out laughing, ignoring Scott's confusion and Kate's pissed off look.

"I didn't shoot you," Kate growled. "But the next Tracy that suggests that is at risk."

Scott's eyes went wide and he tried to sit up again. "Alan! That guy – he must have been the bomber! He was trying to tamper with the electrical system in recovery so he could get to Alan!"

"Alan's fine," Kate assured him. "Look – he even woke up for a minute a little bit ago."

"Really?" Scott asked as he let Kate and Emily push him back into bed before he looked deep into his wife's eyes. "You wouldn't lie about that, Katie, would you?"

"Never, Flyboy," Kate smiled. "And as soon as we get you two stable, we are getting the hell out of Dodge, got it? Let the police and Dorf handle this."

Scott eyed his wife. "You are willing to hand this off to someone else? Who are you and what did you do with my wife?"

Kate ignored Emily's continued laughter as she kissed her husband. "One, Daria Morgendorfer Delgado makes a pit bull look like a bunny rabbit when she is on the case, so I am sure she will get this guy. And if Dorf fails, well, once I have you and Alan safe back on the Island I can always come back, hunt the son of a bitch down and hog tie him before dumping him out of Thunderbird Five, OK?"

Returning the kiss, Scott beamed at his wife. "You're hot when you are a vengeful wraith, you know that?"

Kate grinned. "Keep recovering, and someone can play interrogation tactics once he gets an all-clear from Dr. Giggles over there."

Wiggling his eyebrows, Scott muttered, "How about a private room?"

Emily shook her head. "How about I let your father and brothers know that you are awake. After all, if you feel well enough to hit on your wife, you feel well to deal with them."

The door opened and Edward quickly closed it behind him. Hurrying to Scott's bedside, he sucked in his breath. "And how do we deal with a certain FBI agent who is outside wanting to talk to both of your operatives?"

John leaned back into the room, just in time to hear Edward's comment. Stepping back in, he sighed. "Tell Agent Delgado she'll have to wait until – Scott! You're awake!"

John's excited comment made Jeff and Virgil – Jeff still zipping up a clean uniform and Virgil hopping as he tried to pull on his left boot – push into the room.

"Emily," John asked from his older brother's bedside, "why didn't you let us know Scott had waked up?"

Emily sighed. "For the same reason I had to have Edward and Shana paged." She pulled out her phone with a grimace. "I kinda-sorta forgot to charge my phone."

"So much for a genius IQ," Kate snickered, her mood considerably improved with Scott waking up.

Smirking, Emily shot back, "You do realize I am the one who gives the physicals for IR. Watch it, toots!"

The men all laughed, Scott's small smile and slightly glazed look making them all feel better.

"What about Alan?" Jeff asked in concern. "

Alan woke briefly," Emily said only to have everyone speak at once. Emily tried to regain control, sighed and once again put her thumb and finger in her mouth as she let out a sharp whistle. "OK, he woke up, accused Kate of shooting Scott, found out she didn't this time, then went back to sleep," Emily explained.

"Why did he think Kate shot Scott?" Edward asked curiously even as Shana slipped into the room.

"Because Kate has always maintained only she has the right to shoot Scooter," John snickered.

"Well Scott -" Kate's hand over Emily's mouth abruptly cut off what Emily had been about to say. "That is NOT to be repeated, got it Blondie," Kate growled.

Emily chuckled but nodded even as she made a locking motion over her lips. Once Kate turned around, Emily caught John's eye and nodded with a grin.

She'd tell him later.

* * *

EARLIER –

Daria Delgado smiled at the image her sister-in-law had sent her on her phone. Her son was getting so big…

"Agent Delgado?" a new voice chimed in.

Daria looked up and almost dropped her phone in surprise. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed the young man's arm and hauled him into the office she had been leaving. "Javi? What are you doing here?"

Javi took in a deep breath. "Um, it's Harry here – Harry Delgado."

Daria grinned. "So I've gained another relative?"

Javi smiled shyly. "I hope you don't mind." When Daria just kept grinning, Javi sighed. "The sheriff told me to come find you. I wanted to tell you about a man I saw talking to Mr. Sherman at the lodge the other day."

Daria lost her smile as she looked at Javi in concern. "Did you see or hear anything suspicious?"

Shaking his head, Javi explained. "Not really. He just gave off that vibe – like he'd seen things, done things. So when the deputies were asking the people at the lodge about anything weird, I asked security to run footage from that day. They found the guy I was looking for and I had them print out some images."

Daria accepted the envelope he handed her and she looked at the pictures in concern. "Yeah, he does shoot off that vibe, doesn't he?" She eyed Javi. "How did you get the ok to bring these to me? The hospital is supposed to be on lock-down."

Javi grinned. "The deputy called the sheriff, the sheriff talked to the head of security and they all agreed I should be able to drop these off to my "cousin". And that way, if you had any questions, you can ask me immediately."

Chuckling, Daria patted his arm. "No, I think we're good. But have someone sneak you back out. The media isn't bothering much with people entering the hospital – few as they are at the moment – but they are drooling at talking to anyone leaving it. We need to keep you off the evening news, got it?"

"You got it, Cuz," Javi joked even as he left the room.

Daria followed, watching as he walked down the hall to a waiting security officer. She gave a jaunty wave to the teenager as he entered a staff elevator and disappeared once more. Nodding in satisfaction, Daria tapped the envelope of photos against her leg. She needed to get these to a computer, so she could get an ID…

"_Dr. Edward Eppes to the Critical Care Unit, Dr. Shana Pierce to the Critical Care Unit. Dr. Eppes, Dr. Pierce to the Critical Care Unit."_

Daria gave a wry smile. No STAT order. So neither Thunderbird was crashing. In fact, if she had to guess, one or more of the men had woken up. Time to see if she could get some answers…

* * *

NOW

Shana looked among the Tracys and unknowingly echoed Edward's earlier question.

"Daria Delgado is outside and wants to speak with – and I quote – "any of the Thunderbirds but preferably ones who may have actually seen something. So what the heck are we going to do?"

Kate frowned, not sure how to handle it. Alan was so bruised it didn't really matter and the rest of them could put on their helmets, which subtlety altered their voices as well as hiding most of their faces. But Scott…

"Well, Alan's still asleep -" Virgil started only for a sleepy voice to interrupt.

"Not with all of you jabbering, I'm not," a drowsy voice broke in.

Jeff moved quickly to his youngest son's side. "Allie – how do you feel?"

Alan tentatively moved his body parts only to groan. "Ouch."

"What hurts, Sprout?" Virgil asked.

]"What doesn't and don't call me Sprout." Alan grumbled.

"He's fine," Emily chuckled.

Kate looked over at her youngest brother-in-law and asked, "Kiddo, you feel like talking to the FBI?"

"Your Dad?" Alan joked weakly.

"Nope," Kate shrugged. "Daria."

Alan raised an eyebrow and looked around, expecting someone to indicate that was a joke. Seeing no amusement in anyone's eyes, the youngest son sighed. "How do we get into these messes?" Alan asked no one in particular.

Kate just smiled and looked around the room. "OK, Dad and Virgil – go grab your helmets, tell Gordon if he comes in here, it's in full gear. Em? Can you and Edward rig up something around Scott's bed? If Dorf wants to talk to Scott, it will be through…well, something."

Emily just raised an eyebrow and grabbed the curtain from the side of Scott's bed and pulled. "You mean like that?" Smiling at Edward, she shrugged. "Amazing what someone with a genius IQ can manage, isn't it?"

"Smart ass," Kate muttered even as she accepted her helmet from Jeff who murmured that Gordon was still in the shower and Virgil wanted to check him over before the redhead came back into the room (Virgil only just having heard about Gordon's tumble off the cliff).

"Better a smart one than a dumb one," Emily said cheerfully.

Jeff smiled as he sat down next to Alan, taking his son's hand in his. The gentle smile Alan gave in return lifted the father's heart like nothing else could.

Alan squeezed Jeff's hand and nodded at the doctors. "I'm ready to talk to the Fed," he gave a cocky smile that he instantly regretted - his face really was badly bruised – before he looked at his father. "Then I'm ready just to talk, ok, sir?"

Jeff nodded. It was time. Hopefully this would all – and he did mean all – be over with soon.

* * *

_**Alan - OK, it's me, Alan, and I am now awake.**_

_**Tomo - And it's me, Tomo, and I'm still dead. So, Al - think CC is really just too busy.**_

_**Alan - Yup. I hacked her cell phone. Her schedule is worse than mine. **_

_**Tomo - Well, at least she is nice enough to let you and Scott wake up. **_

_**Alan - Yeah, she's nice alright. CC is the nice kind of person who makes sure you see the truck before it hits you. **_

_**Tomo - Um, she didn't let you see the car that hit you in that other story.**_

_**Alan - I said truck, not car. You know, as in a freakin' huge tractor trailer truck, the kind you can't escape from. A car I might have gotten away from. CC wouldn't risk that.**_

_**Tomo - So...you may still be in danger?**_

_**Alan - Is CC still writing it? If so, then yes. And if not this story, then future ones. What about you? Still gonna be dead?**_

_**Tomo - Yup. But I get to continue haunting Gordon.**_

_**Alan - Why not me?**_

_**Tomo - Well, see how your mother still haunts your dad? He never really moved on from your mom. He may get a little something-something, but he doesn't fall in love again. And as important as I was to you, you need to move on. Gordon is still being an ass. So he still needs haunted. Or is it hounded? Not sure. I plan on being his personal Jiminy Cricket.**_

_**Alan - Crickets get squished.**_

_**Tomo - Ah, but in many cultures, they are considered to be good luck.**_

_**Alan - So Gordo should consider himself lucky that you are haunting him?**_

_**Tomo - That's my story and I'm sticking with it.**_

_**Alan - CC wasn't sure she was going to post, something about afraid people were losing interest. So...here is her deal. Enough reviews and she posts early. Not enough...well, she has time off from both jobs towards the end of the month. Or is it the beginning of the next? She's not sure. She is only averaging 3 hours of sleep a night for the last week.**_

_**Tomo - Oh-oh. Tired and cranky. Bad things happen then dude! Duck and cover!**_

_**Alan - Excuse me folks while I check my health insurance policy for a pre-existing condition of CC-itis. Laters!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Thunderbirds, Daria, Buck Rogers or a pair of shoes with a heel greater than two inches.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Daria waited impatiently until the door to the room opened once more. Dr. Tracy emerged but she held out her arm when Daria tried to enter.

"There are rules, Agent Delgado," Emily demurred.

Rolling her eyes, Daria sighed. "Really? – like what?"

"You can speak with the two International Rescue men, but remember – both are recovering from surgery. They have been given code names. The first man you will speak to is code named Alan Shepard. You can sit right next to him since he is pretty much unrecognizable due to the bruising. The second man? You have to speak to him through a curtain."

Daria growled. "Are you telling me I can't even look him in the eye while I talk to him?"

"It's that or nothing," Emily said firmly. "International Rescue runs under a strict order of anonymity. And it's a curtain while you interview Mr. Rogers or nothing."

Sighing once more, Daria snapped. "Fine. A curtain for…Wait? Mr. Roger's? Do I need to bring a sweater or just hand-puppets?"

"Whatever kinks you are into is up to you, Agent," Emily grinned.

Daria blushed. "That's not…"

Emily laughed. "The second operative has been listed as Buck Rogers."

"What nut job grabbed that name?" Edward leaned out at that moment. "Um, that would be me. Em, Shana said both patients need antibiotics. I forgot my data pad at the desk, but I can order penicillin for them -"

"No!" Emily squeaked, before she looked grabbed Edward's arm. "Alan is allergic to penicillin. Order Zithromax for him instead."

"Wow, you named him right," Daria mused.

When both doctors turned to her, she shrugged.

"Kate once mentioned that Alan Tracy is allergic to penicillin. We were discussing a case where – well, it was a drug tampering case. Not sure how we got around to that but boom – life is just full of coincidences isn't it?" Daria smiled coolly. "Now before you give me a lecture about your security clearance being higher than mine – and it just might be – I have a murderer to capture and I need to talk to those men. So do I get to come in or do I need a secret password?"

"We aren't trying to delay you," Edward assured her as he changed places with her. "But you have to admit – this goes beyond simple patient privacy rights."

Nodding, Daria let the door close behind her, stepping into the room. Yeah. She agreed to that. But something also felt incredibly hinky to her. Just what, she didn't know. But she was going to find out.

* * *

Down the hallway, Edward noticed an orderly step back, concentrating on a report. Something about the man seemed…weird. If Barty noticed the puzzled look that Edward shot him, he didn't show it. He was too busy planning.

So one of the Thunderbirds was allergic – apparently seriously so, from the hot blonde doctor's panicked reaction – to penicillin. Barty thought he had found a way to tamper with the pharmacy prescription program – he could switch an order as long as it was within the same category. Could it work? Could he possibly get rid of one witness as easily as that?

Oh well – nothing ventured, nothing gained. Emily led Daria towards the far bed. The FBI agent saw what was meant by "unidentifiable". "

Hi," Daria smiled at the figure reclining in the bed. Man. The kid's mother wouldn't recognize him right now.

"Agent," a soft voice responded.

"I need to ask you a few questions – is it ok to call you Alan?" The figure in the bed started before Emily could break in. "Sorry – I forgot to tell my patients the names they have been given in the hospital system. Um, this is Alan Shepard…because he's about the same age as my youngest brother-in-law, so we used his first and middle names."

"Alan" relaxed slightly, even as the man next to him – his features hidden by his helmet – took his hand in order to comfort and calm the youth.

"Well, "Alan"," Daria started again. "Can you tell me what happened up on the mountain?"

Alan walked Daria through the events, his voice giving out several times, leading Jeff to give him crushed ice chips to keep him going.

Daria nodded grimly. It didn't sound like the kid had seen anything relevant. She looked at him in confusion…he seemed so familiar…

Sighing, Daria pulled the pictures from the envelope, handing them to Alan who took them with trembling hands. She hated to push the kid, who was obviously exhausted but…

As Alan looked at the pictures through swollen eyes, Daria noticed the pale ring band on his hand. Obviously the kid usually wore a ring – not a wedding ring, wrong finger but it was clear he usually wore a band on that finger, which, if he had been wearing it at the time of the accident, it would have been removed by the hospital.

Alan looked up. "Sorry, I don't recognize anyone. Like I said – I thought the guy was just a reporter or something. He was too far away." Alan glanced back at the photographs, frowning.

"Do you see something?" Daria asked, not really expecting an answer.

"The guy coming in as this guy is going out," Alan pointed to one picture. "He looks familiar."

Daria took the pictures from Alan's hands, frowning herself. She had expected him to be pointing to the man who was in all of the pictures. She wasn't expecting him to point to the figure of Javi.

Raising an eyebrow, Daria shook her head. "That is someone who works at the resort – he helped with delivering supplies after the avalanche. You probably saw him at the base camp."

Alan shrugged, even as he blinked drowsily. "I - _yawn _– guess so."

"Go to sleep, Alan," Emily said gently. "I think Agent Delgado is done with you – right?" The last word was said much more sharply, with a death glare at Daria that made the FBI agent step back in surprise.

"Damn," Daria muttered. "Eppsie is right."

"Right about what?" Shana said in curiosity as she stepped out from behind the curtain where she had been examining Scott before he would be questioned.

"She is the scariest Tracy daughter-in-law," Daria explained, gesturing at Emily.

Shana snorted in amusement as she changed places with Emily. The two women had agreed to the swap so that Emily would stay as a kind of barrier between her brothers-in-law and the federal agent. But Agent Delgado's reasoning also worked. Emily could be kinda scary when she wanted.

* * *

Sabrina Colby looked down her nose as Ellen made notes on a data pad.

"So…" the willowy blonde simpered. "How long have you known Dr. Eppes?"

Ellen shrugged. "Met him today. Why?"

Smiling coolly, Sabrina nodded slightly. "Just checking. A young, rich, good-looking doctor who just happens to be single? Mmmm. What I went to nursing school for."

Glaring at the blonde, Ellen shook her head. "Gee – and most of us went to help our fellow man. Glad to see you have your priorities straight."

"Just don't try and think you have a chance with him. At least, not against me," Sabrina cooed.

Rolling her eyes, Ellen shrugged before she looked beyond Sabrina and smirked. "So…you think you have Dr. Eppes bagged and tagged, do you?"

"Why not?" Sabrina smirked in return.

"Do I have any say in it?" Edward drawled from behind Sabrina. After he glanced coldly at then nurse, he smiled at Ellen. "Ellen, could you enter these medication orders for the men from International Rescue?"

"She can't," Sabrina jumped in, having gotten over her shock of being overheard by the object of her obsession. "_She _doesn't have authorization. I do and I would be happy to do so."

"Fine," Edward shrugged. "Ellen, can you help me out in the ED? Dr. Stuart might have another MI and he wants me to look at the echocardiogram."

"Yes, Dr. Eppes," Ellen began only for Edward to smile at her and nudge her arm.

"You can call me Edward."

"If I get hired at Cedar Sinai…" Ellen started but was interrupted by Edward laughing.

"When you get hired there, I want you on my personal team. And they all call me Edward. So you may as well get into the habit."

Ellen laughed as well, following Edward to the elevator and completely ignoring a fuming Sabrina.

Back at the desk, Sabrina slammed the keyboard before glancing over to see an orderly who was lurking to the side.

"Here," she snapped handing the orders to the man. "Put these in. Even an orderly can do a point and click, right?"

Barty smirked as the nurse stalked off. He didn't even have to try hacking…she had left her account open.

"Damn it," he muttered, looking at the two listings. Which one was allergic to penicillin again? Buck Rogers or Alan Shepard? No dates of birth went with the names but since both men had helmets on, he couldn't make any guesses – he had the impression the one from the mountain was younger...

"Well," Barty muttered. "Just order the same for both and we'll be fine."

He quickly typed in orders for penicillin for both men before he printed out a schedule of tests that had been ordered for the patients. If he couldn't get them one way, he would have to look for opportunities elsewhere.

* * *

"OK, Mr. ummm – Does he know his name?"

Kate snickered at Daria's question before Emily could calmly answer.

"No, I don't believe we told him his names."

"My name?" Scott asked weakly. On the other side of the curtain Daria raised her eyebrow at Emily, who calmly looked at her nails while a hasty but quiet conversation went on in the hospital bed.

"What idiot? -" Scott gasped even as Kate gave a small giggle. More whispers could be heard even though no one outside of the curtained area could hear the contents of the conversation.

"Can we continue?" Daria asked when silence had once more fallen.

"Go for it," Scott sighed, smiling up at his wife when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"First off, Mr. Rogers – God that sounds ridiculous," Daria began before muttering the editorial comment. "Um, Mr. Rogers, can you look at these pictures and tell me if anyone looks familiar?"

Emily took the envelope from the agent's hand and handed through a crack in the curtained off area to Kate. You could hear the sound of the envelope opening, followed by the swishing noise that Daria identified as pictures rubbing against each other.

"Him," Scott said, pointing out someone.

Kate used a marker Emily handed her to circle the man before handing the pictures back to Emily who then passed them back to Daria without looking at them.

"And how do you recognize him?" Daria asked, nodding when she realized it was the same man that Javi had noticed.

"He was the guy who shot me for one thing," Scott softly answered, blinking drowsily.

"Can you take me through the events that led up to your shooting?" Daria queried.

"Doctor Tracy?" Kate asked, making Emily slip into the closed-off area. She came back out a moment later, shaking her head.

"Agent Delgado, you'll have to reschedule this. Mr. Rogers just came out of surgery. He is exhausted and needs his sleep. I can assure you, I will notify you once he is awake again."

"Can't we...oh, damn it," Daria snapped, one of the pictures tumbling downward until the image had slipped under a small bedside stand and she quickly dropped down to pick it up.

"Everything ok?" Alan murmured from his bed.

Just then, Gordon peeked into the room, grinning at the sight of a half-awake Alan. Looking around, he saw only family – well, and Shana – and strode into the room, calling out, "Hey, Sprout! Great to see you awake."

The room seemed to freeze, staring at Gordon in shock. The redhead was at a loss as to the cause until Daria slowly stood up.

"Sprout?" the FBI agent gasped. Grabbing the curtain, Daria pushed Emily aside and ripped the curtain open.

"Scott Tracy?" She breathed out, before turning to Kate, sitting next to her husband with a dismayed look before the brunette gave a small smile.

"I can explain?" Kate smiled before her expression faltered. "Um, can I explain before you shoot me?"

"I'm thinking..."

* * *

Down in the hospital pharmacy, a med tech stocked the robotic delivery system (aka Robbie), including two syringes for the Critical Care Unit with penicillin…

* * *

Daria grabbed a chair from the other side of Scott's bed and sat down with a huff. She looked around the room, certain pieces falling together like a Rubik's Cube, the picture now complete.

Pointing at Alan, she sighed. "That's why you seemed familiar – Alan Tracy. Which would make the overprotective father-figure sitting next to you Jeff Tracy, right?"

In response Jeff pulled off his helmet even as Alan gave a small wave.

Looking at the two men who still had on their helmets, Daria cast a careful look. "You would be John Tracy, I hope – from the way you were checking out your wife's tush. Either that, or you're just a perv."

John removed his helmet while Kate stage whispered, "Or both."

Virgil laughed even as Emily glared at her amused in-laws.

"Virgil, I presume?" Daria said dryly.

Removing his own helmet, Virgil shrugged. "I could have been Brains, you know."

"Wrong build," Daria responded.

"Cops are too observant," Shana sighed.

"Like I tell my husband," Daria snapped. "You married one, blame yourself if we bring these things home with us."

Shana held up her hands in mock-surrender even as Daria continued to look around the room.

"We have our reasons for doing this," John said calmly. "Just as I am sure you had your reasons for joining the FBI."

Daria remained silent, remembering her high school boyfriend, who had been murdered while they were in college. Tom had discovered some abnormalities in several accounts while working at his father's investment firm the summer between their junior and senior years of college. Even though they had broken up shortly before graduating high school, they had remained friends, sharing a similar cynical outlook in life. Tom had asked Daria to look at the figures when he couldn't get anyone at the firm to listen to him, which she had then had a tax attorney at her mother's law firm to review. Before anyone could call in the authorities to reveal the Ponzi scheme, Tom had been killed by a junior partner at the firm who had been consequently arrested while trying to flee the country.

Suddenly a career in investigative journalism wasn't as important to Daria, who had found a new path when she attended a lecture by a former FBI Profiler Spencer Reid. While she knew that branch of the Bureau wouldn't work for her, Daria felt her skills were a good match for the life. Given her rapid rise through the ranks, the higher ups seemed to agree.

Looking over at Jeff Tracy, Daria sighed. "I get it. Your wife dying the way she did, you would want to make something good out of it. Most people probably think the charitable trust is your answer for that. I guess I just couldn't see how you could bring you children in on it."

"Dad wasn't the only one who lost someone that day," Virgil quietly responded.

With a cynical eye, Daria snarked, "And where's your wife?"

"Running command and control," Virgil answered. "She's on restricted duty because of the pregnancy."

"Of course," Daria sarcastically responded before what he said sunk in. "Oh, and congratulations."

Virgil gave a small nod as he continued to carefully watch the agent.

After a few more minutes, Daria sighed.

"I'm not sure if I should salute you or shoot you," she finally said.

"Which one of us?" Gordon asked, aware of the looks he family had been aiming at him since he entered the room.

"I haven't decided that either."

Before Daria made up her mind, a knock on the door interrupted them. Shana, looking around, finally moved forward, opening the door just enough to look out and speak with the security officer on duty.

"It's the pharmacy cart, Dr. Pierce," he could be heard speaking.

Shana leaned out, typing in the temporary codes she had been given before withdrawing the two syringes that dropped into a basket. Pulling the print out off of the small computer, she slipped the syringes into her pocket and closed the door once more.

"Here, Emily," she said handing one syringe to her friend. "This is," Shana looked at the label before continuing. "This is regular penicillin. Give it to Scott, I've got Alan's."

That completed, Shana moved over to Alan's bedside and pulled out the syringe. She then sat it on a bedside table and tugged gently at the IV line so the medication could be entered directly into the port…

* * *

_**A/N - Updated as soon as I could. Hope I got to all the reviews. With one exception (c'mon, you do it as a guest, you know I can just delete you right? - and I have fairly thick skin, matching your head), thank you for the support and kind thoughts. I am dealing with a lot of stressful issues and am still having lots of headaches and exhaustion. But on a plus, I am celebrating an anniversary with my hubby on Tuesday. There aren't a lot of good men out there but I did get one. **_

_**Laters! CC**_


	18. Chapter 18

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - If you recognize it from outside my stories, it means one of two things. 1) I don't own canon characters or 2) some clueless idiot tried to hijack some of my OCs. Not smart.**_

_**Thanks for the awesome feedback for the one-shot "Lessons Learned All Too Well". Shows that as bad as things can be, in a way, they could be so much worse.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jeff looked over at where Scott lay, smiling at the sight of Kate fussing over her husband. As the oldest of the Tracy sons, Scott had always been the caretaker so it was rather sweet to see him allowing someone to take care of him.

"So," Daria mused as Kate tucked Scott blanket more securely and brushed back his hair. "How does the Director feel about this?" she asked as she gestured towards all of the uniformed Tracys.

"He wasn't exactly thrilled," Kate admitted.

"Now there is the understatement of the century," Gordon snorted.

"How do you fund all this?" Daria asked. "Rocket fuel doesn't come cheap."

"Were you aware that Tracy Enterprises only stockholders all have the same last name?" John answered.

"When each of us turned twenty-one we inherited stocks in the company," Virgil explained. "Alan's – and now Elizabeth's and Jason's – are held in trust, with Dad controlling those stocks. Dad, of course, has a majority. But there are still stock dividends, as well as a charitable trust - etc, etc…It's a financial funneling plan like you wouldn't believe. But it is legal since all of the stockholders are in agreement."

"And since the Tracys are the only stockholders and also are all either in International Rescue or aware of the mission…" Daria supplied.

"Exactly," Gordon beamed. "See, I knew you were smarter than Kate said."

At Daria's glare, Kate sputtered. "I never said…Damn it, Fish-face. You are so…"

The other Tracys were all chuckling at the scene, one that had played out in repeatable variations over the years with Gordon.

Shana glanced over at the Tracys, smiling at the scene. In some ways, the Tracys reminded her of her husband's warm extended family – but without the pain in the ass mother-in-law.

Jeff leaned back in order to allow Shana access to Alan's IV port. Alan was smiling, focusing sleepily on his brothers, giving Jeff hope that as traumatic as this rescue had been, it could be the start of true healing for the Tracys.

Chuckling at the creative threats Kate Tracy was making to Gordon, Shana pulled the pre-filled needle out of her pocket and injected the needle into the IV port before pressing down the plunger, allowing the medication access to Alan…

* * *

Wes Ashford hung up the phone, shaking his head. Timmy Sherman's brother-in-law had been only too happy to forward the information on the details of the contract. If the resort had opened on schedule, not only would Sherman had collected a huge bonus from his father-in-law, he would have won a much bigger prize – becoming the de-facto crown prince of the family empire, something that wasn't settling well with the boss' real son.

"_So he has done something illegal to win out, has he?" Cole drawled. "Not that surprising. Daddy was willing to let Timmy-boy get away with loads of stuff. See, my baby sister was his kid with his favorite wife. I'm the product of the marriage that gave him his start in business but not his real love. Frankly, knowing Daddy loved another woman was what my mother to give up when she was diagnosed with cancer. Then my dear father married Carlene two months after my mother died. His angel-baby was born eight months later. Daddy even used my grandfather's death to his advantage – he took control of my stocks in Granddaddy's company and is running it with his own. But what he doesn't know is I will be doing a hostile takeover. With Sherman out of the way, I'll be taking the reins of __both__ companies soon. So don't worry about a warrant…As the company attorney, I will file this under the good of the corporation."_

Wes had wondered why Cole was so forthcoming until he realized that the man was assuring them there would be no interference in whatever happened to Sherman – the other man would be too busy covering his own ass.

"Damn," Wes muttered, looking over the information Cole Cyrus had e-mailed him. "Boy, you did this right, didn't you?"

Cole had been determined at first only to wrest his maternal grandfather's construction company away from his father. But the idea of his brother-in-law taking over a company that had been built with the influence of Cole's grandfather – and, in his opinion, the life of his mother – was not to be borne.

Linking the file to a printer in the office the hospital was loaning law enforcement, Wes was patiently waiting for the data to print out when Yeatts came into the room.

"Got anything to support the Fed's theories?" Yeatts asked, more relaxed and likeable than he had been since the whole mess had begun.

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and what did you do with the jackass?"

Yeatts chuckled. "Yeah, well I am a lot more comfortable with crimes than coordinating natural disasters. So – did you get anything on the other jackass?"

Now it was Wes' turn to chuckle. "Does a slush fund, off-shore accounts and quote-unquote communications with known felons who have been suspected of involvement in profitable industrial disasters seem useful?"

Shaking his head, Yeatts smiled. "My father – a damn good cop by the way – used to say that there aren't a lot of smart crooks. And the ones who are smart are the ones you'll never even know about."

"Or they go to Congress," Wes smirked. "C'mon, lets go make an FBI smile – and a jackass cry like a little girl."

* * *

Barty stood in the shadows, careful looking over the testing schedule for the two Thunderbirds. He knew that since they were in a hospital, there was every chance that the one man could possibly be saved, if they realized quickly enough what had happened. So it was up to him to locate a window of opportunity to get both men…SHIT.

The killer ducked further into the shadows as the sheriff walked past. He had never spoken with the man, but he knew he was distantly related to Helen Manning and that made it personal for the lawman.

No one knew you better than family. No one could help or hurt you like family. Family was just like that, Barty knew.

It was probably the reason he had offed his own family years ago…

Ah, well. Back to the problem at hand: How to kill the two Thunderbirds before he blew this pop stand.

* * *

Jeff was still watching his oldest son when the scent of lilacs swamped his senses. If he hadn't of known better, Jeff would have sworn he heard Lucy scream in his ear.

"_Jeff! Jeff, yank out the IV! Hurry or Alan could die!"_

Without even really thinking about it, Jeff grabbed the IV and ripped it out of Alan's arm. When the youngest Tracy son cried out in pain and shock, the room froze and turned to look at Jeff in stunned silence.

It took them a minute to realize that Shana had stepped forward to do almost the same thing – and that the young woman was pale and shaking like a leaf.

"What the hell?" Emily gasped as she moved to her friend's side, even as Virgil grabbed a small cloth from the bedside stand and pressed it to Alan's arm.

Shana held out the injection pen with a shaking hand. "I didn't look. Oh, God, Em – I didn't look. I presumed since you had the penicillin, that I had the Zithromax. But this is penicillin as well. I didn't look before I injected it, just when I went to log it in Alan's chart."

Emily closed her eyes after she grabbed the offending object from her friend's hand. Opening them back out she shakily read the label before looking at her father-in-law.

"Dad? How did you know?"

Jeff looked up from watching Alan, terrified some of the medicine had reached his son. Still holding tightly to his youngest son's hand, Jeff shook his head.

"I…I thought I heard Lucy," Jeff shakily admitted.

"Is that all?" Kate smiled, even as her in-laws stared at Jeff in shock. "I sometimes feel like I hear Grandpa's voice. Usually when I am being a stubborn ass."

"So she hears him a lot," Gordon muttered to John who wisely didn't react – a decision that proved to be smart when Kate showed how good her hearing was.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, show some sign of intelligence – and don't turn your back on me for a long, long time."

Emily had retrieved the orders that had accompanied the medication and was carefully examining it.

She frowned as she looked up.

"This isn't what Edward had written down. I saw it."

"Maybe he entered it wrong?" Jeff asked.

Shana and Emily both shook their heads. "No," Shana said shakily, beginning to calm herself from the near miss. "Dr. Stuart told us we can update records or request testing we can but if we need to order meds that we would have to grab a doctor or nurse from the hospital."

"And here, see?" Emily said, pointing to something on the orders. "There is a name here – Sabrina Colby, RN." Looking around the room, she nodded firmly. "We'll let Dr. Stuart know – Nurse Colby made a huge error. We had even indicated Alan had an allergy to penicillin. She had to have overridden the system when she ordered the penicillin instead of Zithromax. It's the only way it could have happened. After all, it's not like she would have any reason to hurt Alan."

"We can't say that for sure," Kate said tightly. "After all, the bomber may be in this hospital and is probably the one who shot Scott."

"Are you saying this nurse is in collusion with a murderer?" Daria grimly asked.

"Maybe," Kate surmised. "Either that or she is an utterly incompetent bitch who isn't getting near my family again. And Dorf? Get that jerk who shot my husband and who "allegedly" almost killed Allie. Or there won't be enough to find of him for DNA testing."

"You only need a very small amount of material for DNA," Emily said calmly, used to her sister-in-law's temper.

"Not if we dump his body out of Thunderbird Five," John coldly offered, surprising the non-Tracys with his anger.

Emily just shook her head while Shana and Daria looked at John in stunned silence.

"Trust me," Emily muttered to her friend. "All of the Tracys have tempers. John just hides his better – until someone is stupid enough to hurt his family." Looking over at Daria she raised an eyebrow, making her message clear: Get the man before the Tracys did.

There would be less paperwork that way.

* * *

Edward frowned at his phone, seeing a message from Shana.

"Is anything wrong, Doctor…Edward," Ellen laughed seeing the frown on Edward's face. "I mean, besides the fact that a reporter tried to fake a heart attack to get in here?"

Shaking his head, Edward sighed. "You would think being from Southern California I would be used to things like that. But the stupidity of others never ceases to amaze me."

"Anything in particular or life in general?"

"That nurse who took the order for the meds – the antibiotics for the members of International Rescue – do you recall her name? I'm sure Shana and Emily have the order upstairs but I'd rather grab Dr. Stuart immediately," Edward explained looking across the room to where the Chief of Medicine was even as he gestured to the other doctor to join them.

"Um," Ellen mused. "I remember thinking she was named appropriately…Oh, yeah. Sabrina Carrington? No, Sabrina Colby."

"How is that named appropriately?" Edward asked.

"One witch deserves another," Ellen muttered as she finalized the "patient's" (aka the reporter's) chart.

Edward chuckled as Dr. Stuart joined them.

"Yes, Dr. Eppes?"

Fighting down a sigh – Dr. Stuart was determined to ignore their requests to call them by their given names – Edward explained about the medication mix-up. Dr. Stuart frowned before turning to another nurse at a desk.

"Nurse Bigelow? Contact the chief of nursing, HR and the nurses' union rep. Have them meet in my office in the next ten minutes."

"You're not going to talk to Nurse Colby?" Edward asked in surprise.

"I want to have all of my facts in front of me," Stuart said grimly. "I watched Dr. Tracy enter Alan Shepard's medication allergy into the system. Nurse Colby either intentionally disregarded a patient alert or somehow failed to follow protocols that have been put into place with just cause. No matter what, if not for pure luck, a young man could have either died or been severely injured due to a medication error by a member of my staff. Yes, he is recovering nicely, but with the injuries he had, if he had gone into respiratory arrest, it could have been extremely detrimental to his recovery."

Ellen and Edward watched as the older man stalked off.

"He's taking it pretty personally," Edward mused.

"It's understandable," Ellen said as they headed for the elevator. "Two divorces, estranged from his three kids, all he really has is this hospital and he's absolutely dedicated to it. His second wife's nephew, who is a RN up on NICU, said that his aunt said if he had been as devoted to her as he was to the hospital, they'd probably still be married."

Seeing Edward's surprised look, Ellen laughed. "Oh, please – what else are we poor nurses supposed to gossip about if not the doctors?"

"Anyone gossiping about me?" Edward joked only to be stunned once more when Ellen nodded.

"What?"

Pressing the button for the elevator, Ellen began to tick off items on her fingers. "One – you are hot and single. Two – You used to date Dr. Tracy, back when she was Dr. Haas and your cousin married Dr. Tracy's brother-in-law. Three – You're hot and single. Four – Drs. Tracy and Pierce both think I am just about perfect for you. And Five – You're hot and single."

"You do know you said hot and single three times," Edward muttered, his face hot with embarrassment.

Ellen nodded. "That was mentioned – a lot. And not just by the women."

Blushing even more, Edward quickly slipped into the elevator as soon as it opened. "I'm…well, not that I have issues with people who are…but, well…"

"Firmly heterosexual?" Ellen teased. "Oh yeah – they know. Something about you not being able to stop staring at my tushy."

Edward closed his eyes and began to bang his head against the back of the elevator. _"Grandpa," _he thought. _"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"_

As the scent of sandalwood wrapped around him, startling Edward as he could swear he heard his late grandfather mutter, _"You marry that girl before she gets away. Or at least lay claim to her right now!"_

Thinking that sounded good, Edward reached out and pulled Ellen closer, throwing the nurse slightly off balance. Pressing his lips against hers, he began to draw back thinking she would be furious…

Only to have the redhead grab him and kiss him back with undisguised passion. Lost in the moment, neither realized the doors had opened back up until an amused voice could be heard.

"Told you he was straight," Piper from the ED sighed at Drew.

"The good ones always are," Drew muttered even as Ellen and Edward continued to kiss. The two nurses stepped back and let the doors close once more.

They'd take the next elevator.

* * *

Daria had left to speak with Sheriff Ashford while the other Tracys had headed back to the spare room in order to get some rest. Now that they knew Alan and Scott were awake and would be alright, they felt they could do so.

In the corner, Emily was arguing with Shana.

"Damn it, Pierce," Emily snarled. "Go get some rest. Edward will be back soon and he can relieve me if need be."

"You've been going as long as I have," Shana argued.

"And I'm not five and a half months pregnant," Emily countered. "Now for Baby…Um…"

"Emma," Shana said quietly.

Emily froze. "Emma?"

Shana smiled. "You are as close as I have to a sister, so yes. And this time you will be a godmother. Screw my mother-in-law. Both of my sons' godparents are from Nate's family. I want you and John for my daughter."

Emily had tears in her eyes even as she smiled. "I'd – I mean, we'd be honored."

"Now," Emily continued firmly. "You are going to go get my goddaughter some rest – after you eat something proper. No more peanut butter and crackers from the vending machine."

"I had a juice box, too," Shana muttered.

Emily rolled her eyes. "God – was I this bad?"

"Yes," Kate cheerfully called out from Scott's bedside.

"Who asked you?" Emily snapped, annoyed when both her brother-in-laws chuckled sleepily. Jeff, wisely, was remaining silent.

A knock on the door saved the Tracy brothers. Edward quickly entered.

"Ellen will be at the nurses' station and will enter any orders. She has been put on as a temporary employee by the head of nursing so nothing like what happened can occur again."

Shana nodded. "Fine. I think I will take Em's "suggestion" and head to the lounge down the hall and rest. I will eat after I get some sleep," she quickly said. "In fact, a meal should get delivered in a couple of hours. Wake me and I will come join you all. Does that work for you?" Shana gave her best friend a mock glare.

Emily nodded smugly. "Yes. Yes, it does."

Once the door closed, Emily headed over to Alan's bed. She had finished putting his IV back in and the zithromax had been delivered, which she now administered to her brother-in-law. "OK, Sweetie – get some rest."

Entering the data on Alan's chart, Emily pulled out a tissue and handed it to Edward.

"Um, thanks," Edward said as he took the tissue. "Can I ask why?"

"Because Desert Rose isn't your shade of lipstick," Emily calmly said as she finished signing the report.

Now as all four of the other Tracys laughed at Edward's red face, Emily nodded smugly and went to check on the meal for the family and any tests for the two fallen brothers.

She'd known Ellen was perfect for Edward the moment she saw the other woman. Now maybe the guilt that had plagued her ever since she had broken up with Edward, hurting someone who she still thought of as a great friend, could be let go.

Stopping at the door, Emily looked over the room's occupants, from a fussing Jeff, to a laughing Kate to Scott and Alan who were giving each other drowsy smiled. She smiled and nodded at Edward before she let herself out, convinced that everything was finally going to be alright.

In the hallway, Barty watched as a young blonde doctor that he recognized from earlier leave the room and address first the security guard and then move towards a nursing station to speak to a redheaded nurse. Fingering the blade tucked up his sleeve, Barty waited in the shadows as he stared at the end of the hallway. So close… He was so close to finishing this whole mess up…

* * *

_**A/N -**_

_**Tomo - OK, I am back. And may I say how delighted I was with the one-shot CC did. I LIVED. **_

_**Sarah Jane - And she kinda saved your father. Well, it was implied.**_

_**Tomo - Yeah, and all I needed to live was to shatter Alan's relationship with his family.**_

_**Sarah Jane - Who would have thought the Hood was so useful.**_

_**Tomo - Do you realize I am in this story more than you are?**_

_**Sarah Jane - Hey, I'm pregnant.**_

_**Tomo - Well, I'm dead -I think you will recover faster than me.**_

_**Sarah Jane - Please, have you ever tried to lose those last few baby pounds? Besides - you get to haunt Gordon.**_

_**Tomo (smirks) - And I think I may have to keep doing it for a while.**_

_**Sarah Jane - CC has been watching Supernatural too much.**_

_**Tomo - Well, her fingers have recovered but her shoulder is still sore. So...she's getting there. I have, however, seen the outline.**_

_**Sarah Jane - How bad?**_

_**Tomo - You don't want to know in your condition.**_

_**Sarah Jane - Sigh. Laters, folks.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Thunderbirds. Nope. This would have been up yesterday but...see a/n for details.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Alan Tracy watched his father even more closely than Jeff had been watching him. There wasn't much that Alan recalled about "the white place" but bits and pieces fluttered back to him.

"You really heard Mom?" Alan finally murmured, drawing Jeff's attention back to his youngest.

"Do you think your old man has finally lost it?" Jeff teased.

"Nah – if you survived raising Gordon, you can handle anything," Alan answered before becoming sober.

"Dad – what would you say if I told you I talked to Mom recently?"

Jeff didn't even realize how tightly he had gripped Alan's hand until his son winced in pain. Hastily reducing the amount of pressure, Jeff continued to hold Alan's hand while gently rubbing away the accidental injury.

"When I was, you know, out of it?" Alan softly said. "I saw Mom. She hugged me and told me she loved me and that she never really left us. She said to kiss each of the grandbabies for her and that…that I wasn't a mistake and you guys didn't wish she had lived over me."

The last part was said so softly that Jeff was frozen for a moment, praying that he had misheard his youngest.

"Alan? Son, please say you never thought that," Jeff begged.

Tears filled Alan's eyes. "You wouldn't talk about her. Not to me. And the way you would look at me sometimes…like you really regretted something."

Jeff closed his eyes in agony before opening them again to make sure he had his son's attention.

"You were never, ever a mistake. You, Alan Sheppard Tracy, were wanted and loved from the moment we knew about you." Jeff prayed at this point that Alan never found out that he hesitated about his unborn child, fearing for his wife.

"And as for looking at you in regret after Lucy's death, I suppose I did. But not for you surviving when she died," he said hastily when pain flashed across Alan's face.

"I regretted that Lucy wasn't seeing you grow up. She was always teasing me about Scott being my clone, in looks and deeds. You were the same way. You had her looks, her smile, her sense of humor, her love of life…You were Lucy all over again and it broke my heart that she wasn't there to see it."

Alan nodded at his father. That fit in with so much. Looking over Jeff's shoulder, he smiled when he saw Emily and from the misty blue eyes he knew she had overheard much of their talk.

"Mom says she thinks you, Kate, Sarah and Tin are awesome – you have her approval."

Emily looked a bit startled. "Um…nice to know."

"Dad," Alan started again, refocusing on Jeff. "I know I've been being a bit stubborn about forgiving you guys…"

"You've been being a stubborn pain in the ass," Emily sighed as she adjusted the IV again, raising an eyebrow when Jeff frowned at her cuss word.

"What?" the physician chuckled. "That just proves he's a typical Tracy."

"I was mad," Alan admitted, drawing Jeff's attention back. "But not just at you."

"We know Alan," Jeff said. "And your brothers – and even the Hackenbackers – feel awful about not seeing what was happening. None of us wanted to admit that we had placed you in that position – and that because we failed you, other boys have suffered at the hands of that pervert as well."

"Well, yes," Alan agreed. "I was mad about that too. But it was easier to be mad at you guys. It was harder to be mad at the person who had hurt me the most."

"Ovid?" Jeff said. "I would think it would be easy to be mad at him."

"I'm not mad at Professor Perv," Alan smirked. "Disgusted, yes. Furious that no one listened to those other kids before or after me, because, yes, I have been following his case. But to be mad at him like I was? No. He didn't have the power to hurt me emotionally because I didn't care what he thought of me or felt about me."

"And we did."

"And Tomo did," Alan added after Jeff's brief statement.

Jeff looked at Alan in surprise.

"Tomo broke his promise," Alan said. "He didn't mean to or want to, but he broke it," Alan explained. "He promised to always be there for me, that he was my big brother in all but blood and that he loved me and wouldn't leave me. Then he did."

"Alan, he died," Emily said, startled. "He didn't want to leave you."

"But you can still be angry at someone for that," Jeff softly said.

"Like you were angry at Mom?" Alan asked.

Jeff once more looked at his youngest in surprise, before his face softened into a smile. Alan could be as insightful as his mother had been. He nodded with a sigh.

"Yes. I hated to admit it but I was angry with Lucy for a long time. She had promised me forever then left me alone to live the rest of my life without her. But she hadn't – not really. Because of Lucy, I had our boys and now my grandchildren. But that didn't help at times when I felt lost and overwhelmed. It took me a long time to remember when that feeling of pain and anger rushed over me to look at my true treasures and thank God – and Lucy – for giving them to me."

Brushing a hand over Alan's hair, Jeff frowned when his wedding band caught on the bandage wrapped around his son's golden locks. Gently detangling it, Jeff sighed deeply.

"We never meant to make you feel as if you were less important that the people we rescued, Allie," Jeff said softly. "But it would have been so easy for you to get us to let you stay on the Island and I know that wouldn't have been good for you either. You deserved to be Alan Tracy – not just my son or whichever brother's kid brother. And you've done that. My regret is how much other people helped you when your family failed you."

Alan looked thoughtful before he looked at his two sisters-in-law and thought about those they thought of as family. The way Emily and Shana teased each other or the playful rivalry between Kate and Daria… They understood; Alan knew that at least those two got it perfectly.

"Family is more than blood, Dad," Alan said firmly. "Its love and commitment – and I know you get that."

Thinking of his late friend Jack, the man having died shortly after the whole mess with the Hood, Jeff nodded. Their relationship had been more of brothers than of friends, with the boys even having grown up calling him "Uncle Jack".

"I get it, son," Jeff said softly. "And the next time I don't listen, keep at me until I do."

"Nah," Alan said as he yawned, giving up the fight to stay awake. "I'll just tell the girls."

As Alan fell asleep again, Jeff looked up at Emily and Kate, who had been unashamedly eavesdropping. Their cold smiles filled him with a sense of dread…

He was doomed.

The smell of lilacs once more wrapped around him. _You better believe it, Rocket Man._

* * *

Gordon listened to the soft breathing of his brothers but found no respite himself. He knew he should be getting some rest yet here he was, still awake.

Rolling over, Gordon got off the cot and moved to the corner of the room where a small desk and chair sat. Shana had thought of everything, as usual, having even placed several periodicals on the surface of desk. Not much variety but there were not a lot of magazines that were actually printed these days, most having gone to digital copies only years ago. With any luck…

"Yes," Gordon crowed, stilling suddenly as John started slightly. When there was no further noise, John rolled back over and continued with his slumber. Not surprisingly, Virgil hadn't be roused at all.

"Sarah Jane, do not expect a lot of help with two o'clock feedings," Gordon muttered as he pulled out the latest copy of Sports Illustrated, his eye being caught by the cover story "Are These the Future Stars of the Next Summer Olympics?" Gordon frowned since the Summer Games were this Summer but quickly realized that the article was actually introducing some potential players for the _next_ games in four years.

Opening up the periodical, Gordon grinned as he saw Alan as one of the first ones mentioned. "Record breaking track phenom, Alan Tracy, recent graduate of Wharton Academy for Boys, heading to Harvard, holder of two high school records – huh, I knew he beat John's but what was the other one for? – and kid brother of Olympic Swim Champ Gordon Tracy," Gordon mumbled as he read through the page. They must have really thought a lot about Al, the kid had a whole page to himself, while the other athletes seemed to have to share with one to three other people. He knew the kid was good but was he really that good?

Gordon felt a small twinge of jealousy go through him that he viciously pushed down. Alan was going to be like their older brothers, heading off to college, getting a degree. One of the smart, clever Tracys – that was Alan. The kid was already a published author and would be heading to Harvard – after a virtual bidding war among several top colleges – in the fall. Like the "elders" as Gordon and Alan always called their older brothers, Alan was smart. All of the Tracys were athletic, but none of the others had ever seriously pursued it. But if Alan wanted to, he could end up hanging an Olympic medal next to his college degree. Suddenly, Gordon's medal wouldn't be so special anymore.

He knew it was petty, but there it was again. Was Gordon actually jealous of his own kid brother? This was crazy. He loved the kid, Alan was his only younger brother and –

Feeling like he was being watched, Gordon looked up even as he began to sit down. Seeing Tomo standing there, frowning at him, Gordon felt like his heart had stopped. His body continued to move, with the goal of sitting in the rolling desk chair…

A goal he missed.

"Argh!" Gordon cried as he fell, somehow managing to catch his head, shoulder and upper left arm against the legs of the chair.

"Gordy?" John asked sleepily before sitting upright when he realized that his younger brother was sprawled on the floor. Jumping off the cot, John called to Virgil who lost any sign of sleepiness when he saw Gordon's position.

"You ok?" John questioned, even as Virgil began a careful examination of Gordon.

"Mainly hurt pride," Gordon grumbled as he tried to sit up. Virgil tried to stop him only for Gordon to swipe him away.

"I didn't hit my head, I didn't reinjure my back, I'm just really embarrassed."

John relaxed when Virgil gave a slight nod.

"What happened fish-face?" John asked.

"I was reading something and went to sit but the chair was back further than I thought," Gordon admitted.

Virgil looked at the magazine and grinned. "Hey John – this is the one Jake warned us about. I wonder if Dad has seen it yet?"

John picked up the magazine and returned Virgil's smile. "No way – Dad knew there was something with Alan coming up in SI but he didn't know what. This is amazing. I mean, I knew Alan was good but he's already being tossed around as the star of the next US Olympic Team?"

Virgil nudged Gordon. "Guess you won't be the Top Dog for athletics on the Island anymore, hey Gordo?"

"Anything can happen in four years," Gordon muttered.

"Yeah," Virgil admitted. "Alan may not want to do that. He has so much on his plate already – college, his writing and his work for Tracy Enterprises. At least you didn't have so many distractions, right?"

"Right," Gordon said sarcastically. _I just managed to come back from a near death experience, then being told I would never walk again only to win a gold medal in swimming just over a year later. But it's not like I had college classes and fraternity parties to distract me._

Looking back over at where he would have sworn he had saw Alan's dead friend, Gordon pushed back down his jealousy. Earlier he had seen Tomo and the other man had led him to where Alan was, saving the younger boy's life. Gordon had been jealous of Tomo for Alan feeling like Tomo was his big brother. But now he wondered if Tomo now saw him as a threat to Alan…

That was ridiculous. He loved Alan. And ghost or no ghost, nothing could change that, right?

* * *

Jared sat at the window, staring at everything and nothing all at once. He still felt so lost. How was he supposed to go on when his big brother wasn't going to be there? Dean had always said that the Samuel brothers would stick together, no matter what. They would be each other's best men, spoil their nieces or nephews and grow old playing poker on each other's back porch.

"Feels wrong for the world to keep turning, doesn't it, son?" Rocco asked as he sat down next to his daughter's fiancé. A glance from both men assured them that Helen was still napping and Norman was still asleep, a by-product of the medication he had been given.

"I know how you feel, Jared."

"I doubt it," the teacher said solemnly. "I know you lost your wife and son, but…well, it's different."

"Helen ever tell you about my brother?" Rocco asked. When Jared shook his head, Rocco sighed.

"Guess I never talked much about him. Still hurts all these years later. Troy and I grew up closer than most brothers ever could be. He was six years my senior and always watching out for me. He took over our father's gas station when I was twelve and dad died. Troy had just graduated high school and was supposed to go to college. Kept saying he would do it later."

Rocco smiled sadly. "Later kept getting pushed out. First I grew up and then when I was accepted to college, Troy said he would wait until I was done. Then I met Helen's mother in college. The station was half-way between here and Denver, but I didn't learn how to ski until I met my wife. She loved it, and I even got Troy to like it a bit. I got married, became a teacher here and Troy still hadn't gone back. Before Helen was born, I sat my brother down. I told him I would help – weekends and evenings if he would at least start taking classes."

A single tear ran down the older man's cheek. "I was supposed to be there that night but Helen had been born early in the afternoon and Troy told me to stay with my family. Said he would come by when the station closed at nine and take a peek at his niece. He never got there. Man walked into the store at eight forty-five and robbed the place. It had been a slow day and Troy had done a deposit at lunch. He killed my brother for thirty-seven dollars."

"Did they catch the guy?" Jared asked.

Rocco nodded. "Man ended up in a gun fight with some cops down in Texas. Shot two officers, killing one. They executed him down there. Didn't bring back Troy. Didn't give me back my big brother. And it didn't relieve the guilt I've felt ever since the Sheriff showed up at the hospital to tell me my brother was dead."

"It wasn't your fault," Jared said firmly. "The only person to blame is the bastard that killed him."

Smiling, Rocco nodded. "And Dean's death isn't your fault either. That boy was happy. He came to this town because of you but in the end he stayed because he had never been happier in his life. You know what he told me about a month ago? That he had lived a lot places in his life but he felt like he had finally come home."

Looking over at Helen, Rocco smiled. "She loves you something fierce. And you can name a baby after Dean."

"That would be if we had a boy," Jared said with a small smile.

Rocco chuckled. "Nah. Deanna is a good name. And Helen is named for her uncle."

Jared frowned. "How...?"

Grinning, Rocco patted his future son-in-law. "Some history teacher you are to never have heard of Helen of Troy."

* * *

A knock at the door drew Emily's attention. Moving across the room, she cracked opened the door to see a smiling Ellen there.

"Dr. Tracy? Dr. Eppes said that Alan needs to be taken down to radiology. Because there is only one isolation area, Buck will have to go later."

"Thank you, Ellen. I'll have Alan ready in a moment."

As the door closed firmly, Emily looked over at Alan who had woken up again. Smiling, she moved over to his bed and began preparing him for transport.

"I'm just going to leave you in the bed, Sweetie. These ones are designed for patient transport to reduce unnecessary movement for trauma patients. Let's get these radiology tests over with and I can give you something for that headache so maybe you can go to sleep and stay asleep, ok?"

"Thanks, Em…" Alan said softly before frowning. "How'd you know I had a headache?"

"One, you are waking way too easily," Emily checked off. "And two, the little wrinkle right there between your eyes, not to mention you are still way too sensitive to light, leads to the conclusion that you have a headache." Glancing at her brother-in-law, Emily suddenly frowned.

"Sweetie, do you get migraines?"

Jeff's "no" clashed sharply with Alan's "yes". At his father's surprised look, Alan sighed.

"They aren't usually that bad, Dad. I prefer to use quiet or meditation that Kyrano taught me to medication. But in answer to your question, Em, I've been getting migraines since I was around twelve, usually two or three a year except in times of high stress."

"So, what, every other week these days?" Kate snarked, burying her concern at this unexpected concern Alan's future well-being.

"Pretty much," Alan sighed. "Not too bad and only four debilitating ones in the last two years. One right after the incident at the Museum but since I was already in the hospital, they took care of it. I didn't tell them I get migraines, so they probably just listed it as a stress headache. And I had a bad one after Tomo's funeral but Kyrano had me lay down at their house for a while and Onaha gave me some herbal tea that helped until I could get up again."

Jeff nodded tightly and stood up as Emily began to move the bed so he could help her. "Actually, Lucy had migraines, some bad ones at times. She refused to take anything if she was pregnant or nursing, so I always worried about her then."

Emily just wrote something on a data pad and continued to pull the bed towards the door. "Kate? Shana is resting but Edward is on his way back up. If you need anything before then, just call to Ellen. Use the phone on the wall and press star-eight – it will go directly to the nurses' station, ok?"

Kate nodded in agreement before picking up a copy of a magazine Shana had secured. Sighing, she wished she had something else. Kate preferred a good novel or biography to these magazines with their fluff pieces…Oh, wait. This Kate could get into.

She smiled as she began reading an article on her Uncle Charlie before she began to get drowsy. It had been a very long and trying day and now that everything was in hand, maybe Kate could finally stand down.

* * *

From his spot in the shadows, Barty watched in interest as the tiny blonde doctor, with the help of some guy in an International Rescue get-up, moved one of the two injured men towards an elevator. Looking back at the now closed door, he knew the other man was in there and since the male doctor and the other female doctor were both out of the area, he was alone. Should he get that guy first?

Looking at the security guard, Barty knew his chances were not good getting to the one in the room. Plus, who knew where the other Thunderbirds were? If they were in the room, he would be screwed.

So…what to do?

The question was answered for him when the blonde looked over at him and addressed Barty directly.

"Excuse me; can you hold open the elevator so we can get on?"

"Of course, Doctor, um…"

"Tracy," the blonde said with a smile. "Dr. Tracy. In fact, are you busy right now, um, Mr. Smith?"

"Just Smitty, Ma'am," Barty said kindly. "And no, I'm not. I finished up what I was doing and guess early so I need to find something new, right? As Grandma always said, idle hands are the devil's tool."

Well, she had said that until Barty had slit her throat, the old bat.

"Wonderful," Emily smiled. "Can you help me get this young man down to radiology? I'm afraid I don't know the facility very well."

"I'd be happy to help you," Barty said as he got on the elevator with them. Lucky for him, he had scouted out the hospital as best he could and knew just where she wanted to go.

"Ow," Alan moaned from his bed as they bumped onto the elevator.

Jeff leaned close, holding Alan's hand. "Don't worry, son. We'll be there soon and then Dr. Tracy can get you something for that headache, ok?"

Alan nodded weakly before looking around. He knew they had been joined by a staff member so he couldn't say anything. And the increasing headache was making his vision blurry. But there seemed something oddly familiar about the new guy.

With that thought, Alan closed his eyes. He found that doing that lessened the pain and thus the nausea that was building. The eighteen year old really didn't feel like tossing any cookies at the moment. He just had to get through this and everything would be ok, right?

* * *

_**A/N - Hope to post ch 20 soon, but I have to go rework "Lessons Learned All Too Well". Seems SOMEONE reported it and it got yanked for TOS due to using "Cats in the Cradle". So, it will be reworked sans the song and I will repost it soon. I am mildly annoyed but still want to run with the story. Maybe having Lucy's ghost think about things similar to the song? What do you think? - CC**_

_**PS - If anyone wants the original, send me a PM with your e-mail address and I will send it to you.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own Thunderbirds, Daria, or, by way of off-spring, Numb3rs. Do own my OCs and in a few more payments, my car. As to if I own a pair of handcuffs...:) I ain't saying and my hubby just gets a nervous look in his eyes. Just kidding.**_

_**Maybe.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Daria entered Timmy Sherman's room and immediately noticed something different. Looking over at the sheriff, she gave a nod before asking, "Why is he cuffed to the bed?"

"Well," Wes gave a slight glare at the patient. "_Somebody_ thought he didn't have to stay here. _Someone _said I didn't have the authority. So _somebody _gets to try out my new handcuffs."

Stepping closer to the bed, Daria gave a slight nod. "That the new titanium ones?"

Before Wes could answer, Timmy snapped, "Excuse me, does someone want to tell me what is happening? And do you want to know how much I will be suing your asses for?"

Wes silently handed Daria the reports he had gathered, which she compared to the ones she already had. Looking up, she gave the business man a cold smirk.

"Mr. Sherman, can I give you a piece of advice? Never piss off someone who can access your financial information. And your brother-in-law apparently doesn't like you very much."

Closing his eyes for a moment in fury, Timmy opened them and looked right at Daria.

"I want to make a deal."

"Do I look like a game show host?" Daria sneered. "But I will tell the prosecutor that you cooperated."

Timmy knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place so he began to spill. During his rambling confession, Daria and Wes exchanged looks that ranged from annoyance to disgust.

"Seriously?" Wes asked. "You paid someone to plant a bomb -"

"Three bombs," Daria said absently, having been sent the forensics report.

"Three bombs so you could open a resort on time?" Wes finished.

"I owned the property," Timmy defended himself. "We had to open on time in order to be making a profit. Otherwise we are paying for expenses on a piece of land that is giving no return on our investment."

"And the huge bonus for yourself if you delivered as promised?" Daria asked. "Not to mention, edging out your brother-in-law so he would be cut out of his inheritance."

"Oh by the way," Wes said coldly. "He knows you are the one who has been working to permanently absorb his maternal grandfather's company into your father-in-law's company. He wasn't amused."

"My father-in-law has been running it for the last ten years since his former father-in-law died," Timmy defended himself again. "Why shouldn't it be absorbed?"

"Because it was the contacts and interest free loans from that company that launched your father-in-law," Wes snapped. "Not to mention, Cole's grandfather only had your father-in-law running that company to let Cole finish school and get his footing. It was never supposed to be permanent and your brother-in-law believes his father never planned to usurp his inheritance until you started working on him."

"But that is neither here nor there," Daria interrupted. "I need you to tell me how to get this Mr. Smith."

Timmy leaned back on his pillows. "I sent a message, got a text back, made a call and then he met me. But my contact told me Smith changes his contact methods continually. I don't know if the information will do you any good."

"Mr. Sherman," Daria sighed. "Your Mr. Smith has killed one person and attempted to kill others, caused an avalanche that endangered almost a hundred souls, not to mention shot a member of International Rescue right in this hospital. How do you think people will react to you protecting this man?"

"I'm not!" Timmy protested. "But he's like a ghost. And he said he wouldn't kill anyone. After all, I said I didn't want to pay for that service."

Rolling her eyes, Daria snapped. "Well, it looks like you got a bonus sale. You better hope we find this man before he kills anyone else. Because under the law, you can be held liable for anything this man does."

"To put it in terms even you should get," Wes sighed. "he's your contract employee and if he caused damage in your name, you are gonna go down for it. Hope you have a good lawyer."

After the two law enforcement members left the room, Timmy slumped against his pillows. He would need a lawyer and doubted he could use the company attorney.

Cole seemed pretty pissed at him at the moment.

* * *

Scott blinked drowsily and looked around, smiling when he saw his wife leaning against the back of the chair, her boots off and her feet curled under her body. A magazine lay in her lap and Kate's hair was falling loose from her clip. Clutching at the hand still holding his own, Scott whispered, "Yo – Fed."

Waking from her nap, Kate smiled at Scott. "You ok? Do you need anything?"

Smiling wider, Scott nodded. "Yes – you," he said as he gestured to the bed.

Kate knew that Scott didn't mean sexually (well, not this time). Both of them had long since silently agreed that they felt better when they were lying together. There was a sense of safety, of peace to be had when they held each other.

Careful of the tubes and wires, Kate slipped into her husband's bed, resting her head so that it wasn't on Scott's chest like usual.

Gently inhaling her scent, Scott relaxed, more so when he realized Kate had gone back to sleep.

"I love you, Katie," he whispered, smiling when she nuzzled her head against his arm in an unconscious response.

Edward came back into the room and smiled at the sight of Kate and Scott cuddled up on the bed. With her uniform jack removed and no helmet…well, it was too tempting.

Pulling out his cell phone, Edward snapped a picture. He didn't get chances like this every day, after all.

* * *

If Gordon had been hard pressed to sleep before, it was worse now.

When Gordon rolled over – again – Virgil cracked open an eye and looked at his next youngest brother.

"Gordo?" Virgil whispered, mindful of a sleeping John. "Is your back hurting? I can get you something, even hot packs, if you need it."

"Virg," Gordon sighed, ignoring the questions of his health. "Do you think I'm a good brother?"

"Most of the time," Virgil teased before he realized how upset the redhead was.

"Is this about Alan?" Virgil asked. When Gordon started, Virgil smiled. "I think if how happy he was to see us is an indication, not to mention the fact he was letting Dad touch him, means the Sprout is forgiving us all. The kid had every right to be mad but maybe he is seeing that if we had known about it we would have done something. In fact…"

Virgil got up and dug through his supplies until he found the burner phone they kept since they didn't bring personal items with them.

"Jake? Hi, it's Virgil. Everyone is…Oh. You saw the news. Well, then I will say everyone will be alright. I'll let Dad fill you in when we get home. I was wondering – can you put in a request for information on that perv Ovid? As our family lawyer, it would just make us feel better to get an update. Thanks and say hi to Olivia."

Lying back down, Virgil grinned at his brother. "What good is it having a top notch lawyer if not to find out stuff, right?"

Seeing Gordon was still solemn, Virgil tried to lighten his mood.

"Nice bit on Alan, huh? Maybe with everything going on – track, writing, school – the kid is finally going to feel like he's made his own place in the world, doing his own thing."

"Or borrowing someone else's," Gordon muttered.

Virgil blinked, sure he had heard wrong.

"Gordo?" Virgil whispered before sitting up and looking over to see that Gordon had finally gone to sleep.

Shrugging, Virgil decided to emulate his brother. Sleep sounded good right now.

* * *

Wes Ashford looked over at Agent Delgado, concerned at her pensive silence.

"So what do you think? You think he was telling the truth?"

Daria sighed. "I think so. And I think that if we don't catch him here, our bad guy is gonna be in the wind."

Before either of them could say anything, an incoming message alert sounded on Daria's phone. Reading the message, Daria's usually cool expression slipped a notch.

"Damn," she hissed before looking at Wes. "Got an ID. Bartemus Smith – ex Army, kicked out after he negligently caused the death of an officer. Military Intelligence reviewed the incident after info got back to them that Barty had hired himself out as a "fix-it" man."

"I take it you don't mean backed-up toilets and putting up storm windows," Wes sighed.

"There isn't much this man wouldn't do, but his starting price for the simplest of tasks is about ten k. He's supposed to be discreet, and very effective."

"Can you investigate him further, see what he might do next, how dangerous he could be?" Wes asked.

Daria raised an eyebrow. "The man blew up a mountain, stabbed to death a possible witness, is stalking one member of International Rescue and shot a second – could be dangerous? How about this one. The Air Force rejected his application because of concerns over his emotional stability. The Army however, took into account the fact that his family – Mom, Dad, two teenage sisters and six year old brother, even Grandma – had all been the victim of a home invasion when poor little Barty was at work on a Saturday night. But when they took a discreet second look, after he got his rep as "fixer" a co-worker admitted that Barty had asked to claim that he was there the whole time. Barty had sworn at the time that he was playing Romeo to a local girl and the guy felt sorry for Barty, especially since the "kid" was so heart broke that while he was getting some Saturday-night loving, his family was being slaughtered. Problem – the girl he was involved with recently got married. To another woman, and that is who she was secretly involved with at the time Barty said they were."

"You think he murdered his whole family?"

Shrugging, Daria put away her phone. "Harrison Smith – Barty's father – was a henpecked husband who never said boo to a ghost. His wife ruled the roost and his mother was of the same mold. They were forever telling Barty he was good for nothing and would never be worth anything. Maybe he got tired of hearing it."

Wes was appalled. "But…his siblings."

Daria raised an eyebrow. "Guess Barty learned young to leave no witnesses. We need to find him before he finds the Thunderbirds. I, for one, would like to see him live to get to trial."

_And if Kate Tracy catches up with him before I do,_ Daria grimaced. _The bastard is as good as dead. And who needs that kind of paperwork?_

* * *

Jeff watched Alan carefully as several tests were run, confirming the earlier scans.

Emily smiled at Jeff. "Sir? Your son's scans all came back good. I see no reason why you can't remove him in the morning."

"And Op One?" Jeff asked.

Shrugging, Emily said, "We will run a quick scan but the surgery was pretty straight forwarded. I can't foresee any reason on keeping him either. Your facilities seem adequate."

Jeff smiled behind his facemask. "I have a fantastic medical officer. I don't know what we would do without her."

Emily smiled as well, knowing what her father-in-law was saying, but also aware he couldn't thank her with the other medical personnel around.

"Ow," Alan moaned softly from his bed.

Emily and Jeff were both at his side in a flash.

"Are you still in a lot of pain?" Emily asked.

Alan nodded weakly. It hurt too much to move his head.

Looking up at Jeff, Emily gave a small smile. "I'll order the medication but it would be easier to give it to him in his room. That way we can transport him back up and the medication cart can meet us there. I'll go call in the order now."

Emily made her way over to a nurse's station just outside of radiology as the orderly who had helped them down to radiology came in.

"Sir?"

Jeff turned around. He had been running a hand over his son's forehead, remembering that it had helped sooth Lucy's migraines as well.

Barty gave Jeff a confident smile. "Sir, there is an FBI agent outside who needs to talk to you."

"Send Agent Delgado in," Jeff said.

Shaking his head, Barty kept smiling. "Sorry – medical personnel only beyond this point. Frankly, sir, I am surprised they let you in here."

Jeff eyed Alan, making sure his youngest had drifted off once more.

"Can you keep an eye on him until Dr. Tracy comes back?"

Barty nodded. "I'd be happy to."

Jeff hurried to the door, wondering what was so important for Daria to track him down here.

Barty moved closer to Alan, wondering how he should get rid of the kid. He looked at the boy closer – because the hired gun could see the Thunderbird was actually little more than a kid – and shook his head.

How on earth had the kid survived this?

Fingering his weapons, Barty tried to think of what to use…

Then his eyes lit on a pillow that had been set on a nearby chair. Picking it up, Barty turned back towards the fallen youth. He knew from the tests that had been ordered that due to injuries, the patient's respitory system had compromised. This wouldn't be the first patient to go into cardiac arrest when he couldn't breathe.

Smiling coldly, Barty raised the pillow and began to press it down over Alan's face…

* * *

**A/N - Because CC is going to be otherwise occupied today...**

**Tomo - Um, Agent Eppes...I mean, Mrs. Tracy, what are you doing?**

**Kate - Checking my weapons.**

**Tomo - Why? **

**Kate - Because of the excess of creep-a-zoids out there?**

**Tomo - You mean Barty? I'm sure he'll be stopped before Alan dies. I mean, Alan is an canon character, so she won't kill him.**

**Kate - Nah, I'm sure Dorf has that well in hand. I'm shooting for trolls. They are ticking me off.**

**Tomo - Ah, CC's story that got pulled and she had to re-work it. Yeah. I liked that story. **

**Kate - You should. You lived.**

**Tomo - Yeah - and you are in there if you squint.**

**Kate - It's not just that. It's that the Troll population of fan fiction seems to be growing at an alarming rate. There is a supernatural writer that CC likes, came up with a great story, has it all written and is posting almost daily. You would think people would appreciate it. You think people would respect the warning of violence against the characters posted at the start of the story. Instead, the freaking anonymous cowards send nasty grams. Cowards with emphasis on the cows. Fan fiction authors make no money off of this. We write for our own enjoyment and are happy to share what we produce with others. But this does not give those who have no talent of their own the right to send nasty messages designed not as constructive criticism but as abuse.**

**Tomo - So CC should block anon reviews.**

**Kate (sighs) I told her that. But she has a few people who can't sign in as themsevles - like ones who can only respond at work or something. So she is willing to put up with it. Doesn't make it any easier to deal with. Bullies are bullies no matter what.**

**Tomo - CC understands about being bullied.**

**Kate - Yep. She was bullied pretty badly as a kid. But she would lose herself in reading and later writing. It's one of the reasons she helps with youth groups now. She knows it is even worse for kids now. She could go home, no cell, no internet...and not have to deal with the little creeps until the next school day. And she has seen karma has caught up with a few of these kids. CC is a firm believer in karma.**

**Tomo - I would have thought she was more of a firm believer in payback being a b!+Ch. **

**Kate - No, that would be me.**

**Tomo - You do realize that CC made you up in her head. **

**Kate - So? She made you up as well.**

**Tomo - Yup. Found a good use for those voices in her head, huh?**

**Kate - OK, so the point of this long and rambling diatribe was that CC has read all the reviews, responded to most (sorry if she missed but with the way ff is now, it is sometimes hard to tell which ones she responded to) and she thanks you for your support. The faithful are the reason she does this. She has some non fan fic works that sits on her computer, unlikely to ever see the light of day. Then again...Who knows.  
**

**Tomo - So, we almost at the end?**

**Kate - Getting there. CC has some loose ends to wrap up, then will be working on a few short stories. The next multi chapter story will probably not be posted until after the holidays. Yes, I mean 2014. It's closer than you think. Now, CC is posting this on her birthday. So be nice - read and reviews...or at least say happy birthday to the old broad.**


	21. Chapter 21

**White Out**

_**Disclaimer - Don't own Thunderbirds. And yes, I had a great time on my birthday. Tom and I did a "Romance Couples Tour" at Moonlight Meadery. Fun times.**_

* * *

**Chapter twenty One**

Emily walked out over to a nurses' station and smiled at the older woman manning it.

"Excuse me, Nurse -" Emily glanced at the ID tag. "Nurse Wu? I'm Dr. Tracy, I was wondering if you could help me."

The nurse nodded formally. "Yes, Ma'am. Dr. Clark sent a memo that we were to assist the visiting physicians as needed."

Emily bit back a sigh. She was fairly good at reading people and this was another one of those "are you sure you are old enough to be doing this" medical personnel. Nurse Wu would probably be ignoring her if Dr. Clark hadn't made it a direct order.

"I need this medication ordered for the patient Alan Shepard in Critical Care, Room Seven, Bed One. Delivery only, direct to room, a physician will take care of it once it gets there. Actually, deliver it to the nurses' station, to Nurse Ellen Donovan."

Nurse Wu sighed as if talking to a small child. "Now, Doctor, I think you need not list it as Room Seven, Bed One – Critical Care is all single rooms."

"And two rooms were combined into one to put both International Rescue men in," Emily said frostily. "So that is for bed one, got it?"

Emily made some notes on her data pad while she waited for the confirmation from the nurse.

"Nurse Wu?" a security man asked as he approached.

"Yes?" the nurse sternly looked up even as she printed out the medicine confirmation to hand to Emily.

Handing the nurse a copy of a picture, the security office said, "We are asking all stations to keep this picture behind the desk. If anyone sees this man, do not approach. He's dangerous so call security immediately."

Wu frowned even more. "Why hasn't a Code Grey been announced?"

Emily looked up, wondering if Code Grey was for a violent or combative situation here as it was in many other facilities.

The security officer shrugged. "The powers that be don't want a panic."

Glancing across the counter, Emily's eyes went wide as she snatched the picture away from a protesting Nurse Wu.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "That's the man who came down here with us – he was dressed as an orderly." Emily tried to push down her panic, remembering that Jeff was in the room with Alan, and that her father-in-law would…

Oh God…Jeff was in the hallway.

Who was with Alan?

* * *

Jeff looked around in frustration. Where was Daria? He didn't like leaving Alan alone, even if there was a staff member there.

Adrian Yeatts walked down the hallway, lost again. Damn, he had always had the worst sense of direction – he had only wanted to find the coffee shop. As he was about to turn around, Yeatts spotted Jeff.

"Commander," the law enforcement officer said politely.

"Yeatts, right?" Jeff asked. "I was expecting Agent Delgado."

Adrian looked confused. He had been about to apologize for his rude treatment of the team and inquire after the two injured men when Jeff spoke.

"Agent Delgado? The last I knew, she was on her way to arrest that developer for conspiracy. She has the documentation she needs to show he paid someone to plant the bombs. People could have died for a real estate deal, do you believe that?"

Jeff was thinking people had, sadly, died for much less but the revelation about where Daria was had him annoyed.

"So why did she send word with an orderly that I was to meet her here?"

Yeatts shook his head. "As far as I know, she didn't – and I spoke with her less than a minute ago. Agent Delgado was on her way to the seventh floor at the time."

"Commander!" Emily cried as she ran over.

Holding out the picture, the young doctor grabbed Yeatts' arm. "Is this the man who shot Op One?"

Yeatts glanced at the picture. "If Op One is the Thunderbird who was shot, then yes. Agent Delgado said he is also the suspect in the bombing and the killer of that ski patrol member.

Emily became so white the men thought she would faint. "Look," she gasped in dismay.

Jeff clutched the picture before tossing it at Yeatts.

"Do you recognize him?" Yeatts asked as he began to follow Jeff.

"I just left him alone with my son," Jeff yelled as he ran down the hall.

Yelling himself – at the security guard to seal off the area – Yeatts followed Jeff and Emily down the hallway, praying they would be in time.

* * *

Alan was trying to sleep – really he was. But the pounding migraine was making him nauseous and the last thing he needed was to get sick. Alan was afraid if he relaxed too much it would make him not able to hold it back.

Breathing lightly, Alan felt someone approach his bed. He tried to slowly crack open his eyes to identify the person when a sudden pressure began to push down on his face.

Struggling, Alan's hands flailed out, trying to grab something, _anything_ to defend himself with. Finally, his hand touched the IV pole attached to his bed. With a strength he didn't know he could possess, Alan grabbed the pole, snapping a piece of it off. Ignoring the sharp pain in his hand, the eighteen-year-old swung his arm to where he approximated his attacker's shoulder to be.

From the scream of pain – not to mention the pressure from the pillow dropping away from his face – Alan knew he had hit his target.

"DAD!" Alan yelled at the top of his lungs.

And growing up in a family of five, this was usually rather impressive – but today Alan had suffered too many injuries that made it just a normal shout.

But it was enough.

"We're coming!" Jeff yelled through the door, furious to realize it was blocked. Together with Yeatts, they crashed through the door.

Barty, knowing when to cut and run, grabbed Alan's arm and yanked the teenager out of his bed and onto the unforgiving floor. Then, having spotted the back door leading further into the radiology suite, he bolted out of the room.

Yeatts pursued the attacker while Jeff and Emily knelt next to Alan.

"Son?" Jeff said carefully, aware that additional medical and security personnel were swarming into the area.

"I – I'm ok, Dad," Alan gasped.

Emily pulled his hand away from where it was clutched to his chest. "That's going to need stitches," she tsked. Looking down at the floor, her eyes went wide as she picked up the broken piece of metal.

"Did you use this to defend yourself?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah," Alan groaned before losing what little contents he had in his stomach.

Emily focused on checking over Alan and tending to his injuries. Most people would assume, she knew, that the piece must have been loose or previously damaged. But Emily had checked over the equipment. The pole unit had been solid and completely functional – and designed to withstand pressure up to two hundred pounds. It could have been just the adrenalin rush of Alan's desperate attempt to fend off his attacker, but Emily doubted it. She had always known the Tracys had angels watching over them and now she was sure.

* * *

Daria had quickly left Sherman's room when she received a text from Yeatts. Running down to radiology, the agent annoyed more than one person by pushing her way down the stairs and hectic hallways before bursting into the radiology suite.

"Hold it," snarled a security officer who quickly found himself on the floor when he made the mistake of trying to grab Daria's arm.

"Sit puppy," Daria snapped, looking around and sighing in relief when she saw Alan alive if sporting a new bandage. Kneeling beside the teen, she smiled.

"You are a trouble magnet, aren't you kid?" the agent teased before looking over at Emily. "You named him right. He draws danger the same way the youngest Tracy does."

"I'm not that bad," Alan grumbled as he leaned into his father's chest.

Looking over at Jeff, Daria couldn't see the man's face but was sure if she could he would be rolling his eyes. Daria pushed down a chuckle before stepping back and allowing the medical personnel to get Alan back on the bed and attach him once more to IVs and monitors.

Yeatts came up to Daria and shook his head. "We had him – the son of a bitch was right here and we lost him."

"Consider what we have now that we didn't before," Daria said reasonably. "We know he's still in the medical facility, the staff has his picture and I would say by his attempt here we know that he's not only our shooter, we can be reasonably sure he is our primary suspect."

"Have you gotten an ID?" Yeatts asked.

"Oh yeah," Daria sighed, handing over the data pad.

Yeatts eyes went wide before handing the pad back. "How did a monster like that stay under the radar that long?"

Daria shrugged. "Until this, there was a lot of whispers and suppositions but nothing concrete. And definitely no living witnesses."

Gesturing to Alan, Yeatts snapped, "Well, he was trying to keep with that."

"Well he won't succeed," Jeff growled before turning to Emily. "Can we bring him home now?"

Emily shook her head. "A couple of hours, just to make sure nothing became damaged – or would it be re-damaged? - in that fall. And Op One needs the time as well. It hasn't been that long since we were poking around in his chest."

"We have an infirmary," Jeff argued.

"They need a doctor."

"So take them home with you," Daria suggested mischievously. "Your father-in-law is a pretty cool guy. He won't mind the Thunderbirds crashing for a couple of days, right?"

Emily and Jeff both stared at Daria before Jeff shook his head in defeat.

"Fine. Six hours, max. Then I am taking my people out of here. And we are staying in the rooms until then," Jeff countered.

"Op One needs a chest x-ray…"

"Can you operate a portable x-ray machine?' Jeff asked, knowing she could. "If you can't Op Three can."

Emily threw up her hands in frustration. "Fine. I'll change the order." Looking to make sure Alan was ok, she began to push his bed out of the radiology suite. "Do you know your father is a stubborn pain in the ass?"

"It runs in the family," Alan muttered. "Even the in-laws."

Both Jeff and Emily gave him half-hearted glares…The kid was right, after all.

* * *

Daria ran on up to the Critical Care Unit. She had Yeatts coordinating the search for Bartholomew Smith and Sheriff Ashford watching over Sherman, things should be well in hand. Now Daria just had to deal with the most dangerous person involved in this mess.

Knocking on a door, Daria tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for it to open. Finally, it did.

"Agent Delgado," Edward Eppes politely said.

"Let me in," Daria growled as she pushed her way into the room.

"Your people skills are slipping, Dorf," Kate muttered from her chair.

Daria ignored her friend, walking over to the attached door and pounding on it. "Up and at 'em," she hollered. "I'm only doing this once."

Heading back towards Scott's bed, Daria waited until the three middle Tracy sons trooped in, wiping sleep from their eyes. Looking at Kate to make sure the woman was unarmed, Daria sucked in her breath before speaking.

"OK, I have great news, good news and not sure how you will take it news." Seeing she had everyone's attention, Daria began.

"Great news – we've got enough proof to show who was behind the bombing. We've read the developer his rights."

"And the good news?" John asked dryly.

"We've id'd the gunman," Daria said. "Bartholomew Smith, aka Barty or Smitty. He's a suspect in more dirty deeds than AC/DC could ever name."

Kate snorted at the classic rock reference – and carefully took note of which of the Tracys didn't get it so she could razz them later. But after a brief silence she looked up to see Daria watching her the way you would watch a striking snake.

"What?"

Daria looked at the brothers. "Is she definitely unarmed?"

"She is," Scott said, pushing aside his drowsiness. Daria was beginning to alarm him.

Nodding, Daria then spoke quickly.

"Smith somehow got Alan alone and tried to smother him with a pillow. And he escaped when your father and security interrupted."

It took three Tracy brothers and one Eppes cousin to hold Kate down. Thanks to his medications, it only took Daria to hold Scott.

"Let me go!" Kate yelled. "I'll kill the son of a bitch."

"Now, Kate," Edward said, "For all you know, his mother was a very nice lady."

"You haven't read the report on Smith," Daria snarked. "His mother was a bitch."

"Huh," Edward muttered. "She would have gotten along great with Emily's mother."

"Not likely," John snickered. "Susan Haas doesn't get along with most people."

Kate glared at her in-laws but stopped moving when Edward muttered that he would sedate her if she didn't behave.

Just then, they all stilled when they heard the sounds of the code being entered and the door opening.

Gordon was the first to move as Emily and Jeff led Alan back into the room. Standing by his younger brother's bed, Gordon carefully eyed Alan, almost afraid to get to close.

Virgil joined the group, helping Emily set the monitors and IVs back in place. "Any damage?" he asked briskly.

"The hand is new," Gordon said before Emily could respond.

Emily nodded. "New stitches from pulling off a piece of metal to defend himself with. And I am putting him back on O2 for a couple of hours. Just to play it safe."

"Ah, Em," Alan complained before a coughing fit reduced the effectiveness of his protest.

"Canula instead of mask," Emily assured him even as she hooked him up.

Gordon continued to stare at Alan before he drew in a breath and stalked to the other room. Coming back out, the red head was in process of putting his helmet on.

"Gordon?" John asked as he stepped towards his kid brother.

Raising his face plate, Gordon snapped. "I need some fresh air, alright?

As the door closed behind him, Kate looked around the room. "Is he going to do anything I have to tamper with the security cameras or is he really going to just get some air?"

Scott shook his head. "Can someone get Kate a computer with intra-net access for the hospital so she can tap into the camera system?"

Daria and Edward just stared at the pair before looking at each other. Edward shrugged.

"I'm covered by my medical oath. You?"

"I'm thinking," Daria grumbled.

* * *

Barty moved slowly down the hallway, looking around constantly. His arm was killing him from where that little shit had cut him. How had the kid gotten the upper hand anyhow?

"I'm not going down easy," Barty muttered, starting when a door suddenly opened.

Helen Manning looked around the room. Seeing her father and fiancé both dozing by the window, she stood up and stretched, unintentionally wakening Norman.

"Where you going?" the older man mumbled.

Helen patted his arm. "Just going to check on Kelsey McCauley," she murmured.

"Call," Norm argued.

Smiling, Helen shook her head. "I'm not a relative. But I know where they took her, so I will head that way and make sure she did ok after surgery."

"Kid needed surgery?" Norman asked.

Helen nodded. "They were putting a pin in for the break. Her parents and uncle may be here but I still feel responsible for my students."

"If her brother and his pal Joey are still around, bring them down," Norm said, knowing Joey was staying with his friend while his father was overseas, his mother having abandoned father and son years earlier. "Those two can brighten any day. Reminds me of Dean and Jared when they were younger."

Thinking of the two mischief makers, Helen groaned. "Then you have my deepest sympathies."

"And you have mine."

At Helen's confused look, Norm grinned. "Trust me – their momma and I were just like that as well. It's gotta be genetic. You and Jared were still planning on two or three kids, right?"

Helen groaned. "Maybe we'll make it just one."

With Norman's soft laugh following her, Helen exited the room, relieved that both Norman and Jared were if not recovering from Dean's death, they were at least coming out of the state of shock they both had been in.

Helen sighed as she closed the door behind her. Turning, she almost ran into someone. "Oops," Helen laughed. "Sorry about..."

Barty looked at Helen even as she stared at him. The woman who had been with the International Rescue guy...

Helen knew. She didn't know how, she didn't know why. But she knew, even as she took in his appearance – the tight, angry face and the bloody sleeve – she knew this was the man who had caused this whole nightmare.

"Excuse me," Helen murmured, determined to get the hell away from the man – and to find the cops. But before she had gotten even a few feet, a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Helen struggled for a moment before she felt cold steel against her throat.

"No, lady," Barty hissed in Helen's ear. "You are my ticket out of here. Now be quiet before I slit your throat and have to grab someone else."

* * *

_**A/N - Just a quick update. More soon. I hope.**_


End file.
